Lupus Solis
by angel01heart
Summary: MxHPxM Mensonge, sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge. On lui a volé son père, caché sa vraie nature. Harry sera-t-il prêt à changer ? Histoire de vampires, de créatures magiques et d'une nouvelle famille...
1. Kidnapping ?

**

* * *

**

Lupus solis

**Disclamer : **les personnages et leur environnement appartiennent à leur auteur, J. K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Harry découvre enfin la vérité sur sa véritable identité. Nouveau père, nouvelle vie, nouveaux amis et peut-être rencontre avec ceux qu'il pourra aimer.

**Avertissement : **Pour tous ceux qui n'apprécient pas un changement de personnalité chez Voldemort, les threesome, les grossesses masculines et les relations homosexuelles, ce n'est pas la peine de commencer à lire cette histoire. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

**Rating M** : pour relations homosexuelles détaillées (peut être censurées à cause des nouvelles règles de ) et violences.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Kidnapping ?

Dans un immense manoir quelque part en Angleterre, un homme vêtu d'une longue robe noire, le front plissé, touillait avec application le chaudron qui lui faisait face sous l'œil attentif d'un deuxième homme. L'amoncellement de chaudrons sales, d'ingrédients en tout genre et d'ustensiles de toute sorte attestait que les hommes travaillaient depuis un moment déjà sur la préparation.

Après un dernier tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Severus baissa doucement le feu sous le chaudron en étain. Il s'éloigna ensuite prudemment, cherchant des yeux l'homme présent dans la salle. Celui-ci, le regard pourpre affichant une légère inquiétude teintée d'espoir, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Severus s'approcha lentement tout en gardant un œil sur la préparation.

- Severus ? Questionna doucement l'homme.

- Je pense que cette fois nous tenons le bon bout, maître. Nous devrons la tester, bien sûr, mais je suis presque certain que c'est la bonne, répondit le maître des potions en s'asseyant.

Son dos commençait à lui rappeler très désagréablement que cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il travaillait sur cette potion.

- Nous devons être certain, bien entendu. Je n'aimerais pas l'empoisonner. Mais tu as raison. Je pense que nous sommes proches. Dans combien de temps pourras-tu en être sûr ?

- La potion doit reposer pendant une heure. Je pourrais la tester ensuite, répondit calmement Severus.

- Bien, je vais aller informer Lucius de mes futurs plans pour le ramener discrètement.

- Est-ce possible ? Je veux dire…

- Cela sera peut-être difficile. Mais nous ne lui ferons pas courir de risques. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je vous fais confiance, maître.

L'homme eut un petit sourire joyeux. Severus s'émerveillait encore de la beauté si irréelle qu'irradiait son maître. Le retour de son corps et de son âme l'avait véritablement changé. Son aura était toujours aussi impressionnante, presque écrasante, cependant, il n'irradiait plus la peur et la cruauté. Plutôt le pouvoir et la sagesse. Severus était fier d'être à ses côtés.

Après le départ de l'homme, le brun entreprit de remettre en peu d'ordre dans son laboratoire à grand coup de baguette. Il avait pris la précaution d'entourer son chaudron d'une protection pendant son rangement. Cette fois, c'était la bonne. Severus en était persuadé. Au prix de nombreuses préparations ratées, il avait finalement réalisé quel était l'ingrédient pivot qui lui manquait. Malheureusement, ce fameux ingrédient était censé ne plus exister. De la poudre de griffon cannibale d'Egypte ! Une espèce qui n'était mentionnée que dans les légendes et dont les maîtres de potion fantasmaient les vertus depuis la nuit des temps.

Il ignorait encore comment le Lord avait réussi l'exploit de lui en procurer en assez grande quantité pour pouvoir tester différentes potions. C'était vraiment extraordinaire ! Severus lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant.

Lorsque l'heure fut passée, il put annuler le sortilège de protection, constatant avec soulagement que la potion arborait à présent une teinte bleue brumeuse et une consistance légèrement pâteuse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tom Jedusort s'était rendu d'un pas presque allègre à son bureau. Severus allait réussir, il n'y avait aucun doute. De toute façon, il savait que l'homme attendait de cette potion presque autant que lui, sinon plus. C'était une bonne motivation.

Après avoir appelé Lucius par la cheminée, il alla s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil en cuir noir derrière l'immense bureau qui occupait une place de choix dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'était pas seulement là pour la décoration. Un amoncellement de papiers, parchemins, cartes et autres outils en recouvrait certaines parties. Tom était un homme très occupé.

Cependant, la mission sur laquelle lui et Severus travaillait depuis le début des vacances d'été était la plus importante de toutes.

Un homme à la longue chevelure blanche, élégant en toute circonstance, sortit gracieusement de l'âtre.

- Lucius.

- Maître ? Y'a-t-il du nouveau ? Demanda le blond en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils désigné par l'homme.

- Oui, je pense que nous pouvons mettre au point les derniers détails avant d'aller le récupérer.

- Je suis retourné faire mon enquête comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Il n'y a aucune protection mise en place autre que la barrière fournie par le sang de sa mère. Pas même un auror en faction, rien du tout. Le vieux ne semble pas vraiment inquiet de son sort.

- Il a toujours été trop confiant en sa soi-disante omniscience. Il est temps que cela change.

- Quand devons nous y aller ?

- Nous attendons les résultats de Severus et nous programmerons cela au plus tôt. As-tu pu le voir ? Demanda Tom avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

- Non, je suis désolé. Je l'ai guetté, mais il n'est pas sorti une seule fois lorsque j'étais présent.

- Ah… Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il, déçu.

Lucius laissa transparaître un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Son maître était si impatient, il se comportait parfois de manière très puérile. L'homme était heureux de le voir en aussi bonne forme. Il se rappelait encore avec horreur lorsque leur seigneur s'était laissé gagner par la folie sans que rien ne puisse l'en empêcher. Ils avaient tous eut peur d'y perdre bien plus que leur vie. Mais maintenant qu'il en connaissait la raison, Lucius s'était promis de prendre un jour sa vengeance.

Alors que les deux hommes revoyaient une dernière fois tous les détails de la mission si délicate, Severus surgit brusquement par la porte du bureau, un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de son visage. Lucius ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux, sauf peut-être...

- M… Maître… Haleta Severus qui tentait de reprendre son souffle et de surmonter l'euphorie qui l'envahissait. Maître, c'est bon, nous avons réussi. La potion est parfaite.

Tom senti une vague de bien être traverser son corps. Enfin ! Ils avaient réussi. La fin du cauchemar était proche. Arborant un magnifique sourire carnassier que ses mangemorts ne lui avaient jamais vu, il répondit calmement bien qu'il bouillait d'une formidable énergie intérieurement.

- Parfait ! Severus, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Soit prêt dans une demi-heure.

C'est à peine si Severus attendit la fin de la phrase pour se hâter en direction de ses appartements. La mission allait enfin pouvoir commencer ! Que disait-il ! Elle allait enfin prendre fin ! Il était tellement impatient qu'il faillit bien rentrer tout habiller sous la douche.

Un peu de calme voyons. Il leur restait encore une partie importante du plan à accomplir.

Tandis que Severus se calmait doucement en se préparant minutieusement, Tom continuait à donner des ordres.

- Lucius, appelle les autres puis pars immédiatement sur place. Nous te rejoindrons rapidement.

- Bien maître.

Le blond s'empressa de contacter les favoris du maître, membres du premier cercle, qui avaient tous été mis au courant en même temps que lui. Chacun se tenait prêt depuis bien longtemps déjà, en vu de cette mission de grande importance. Avant même que les premiers aient réagis, il avait déjà lui-même transplané selon les ordres.

Bellatrix fut la première à apparaître, suivit de près par Crabbe et Goyle senior ainsi que quelques mangemorts ayant déjà revêtus leurs masques blancs. Tous étaient prêts, il ne manquait plus que le maître et Severus.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à patienter car les deux derniers étaient aussi impatients l'un que l'autre de commencer l'opération. Il ne leur avait fallu que le temps de se calmer.

Lord Voldemort, vêtu d'une longue robe noire soulignant sa beauté surnaturelle retrouvée, donna le signal de départ baguette à la main, la mine sérieuse seul signe de son intense concentration. Tout devait être parfait. Les huit mangemorts transplanèrent à sa suite, atterrissant dans une petite banlieue moldue d'Angleterre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucius se tenait une fois de plus debout, coincé entre une hais d'un goût douteux et une petite barrière blanche fraîchement repeinte qui dégageait une odeur écoeurante. Ces moldus étaient vraiment bizarres. L'homme avait pris l'habitude de prendre une potion d'invisibilité avant de venir ici lorsqu'au bout de sa deuxième visite dans le quartier, une femme l'avait fixé suspicieusement de derrière ses rideaux. Poste d'observation qu'elle ne quittait d'ailleurs que très rarement.

Lucius avait horreur de ça. Les moldus le regardait tous avait un air mauvais comme s'ils le jugeaient pas assez bien pour pouvoir traîner dans le quartier. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'eux pour croire que l'on pouvait rêver de venir habiter ici. Toutes ces maisons identiques, ces petites barrières blanches bien alignées, ces pelouses impeccables sans aucun charme… Vraiment, ces moldus n'avaient aucun goût. Et la maison qu'il était chargé d'observer n'était pas mieux.

Rien n'aurait put laisser à penser qu'un sorcier y vivait sinon la barrière de protection invisible qui l'entourait telle une cloche.

Tandis que Lucius spéculait sur le fait de savoir si oui ou non le sorcier habitant en face allait enfin pointer le bout de son nez dehors, une gigantesque vague de magie sortie de la maison tel un raz de marée, fissurant toutes les vitres du premier étage. Pourtant, pas un seul bruit n'en était sorti. Serait-il possible que la maison soit sous sortilège de silence ?

Sans qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Lucius vit apparaître au bout de la rue une troupe d'individus tout de noir vêtus, avançant d'un pas rapide.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tom était fier de lui, le traçage de l'utilisation de la magie en présence des moldus posé par le ministère était un sortilège plutôt ardu et bien trouvé. Mais il s'était fait une joie de le détourner légèrement pour pouvoir l'utiliser en sa faveur. Possédant tous un anneau plus ou moins déguisé, ses mangemorts pouvaient se promener où bon leur semblait sans en être inquiétés. De plus, il avait eut la brillante idée d'effacer la marque de sa folie et d'équiper l'objet de sortilèges tous aussi redoutables.

Arriver au niveau de Lucius, qui avait annulé son invisibilité, le Lord lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Une puissante magie flottait dans l'air. Ce n'était pas normal.

Le blond lui désigna la maison en face de lui, le numéro quatre, en ajoutant brièvement : « La magie provient de sa maison, une vague d'énergie pure vient juste de s'en échapper en fendillant toutes les fenêtres du premier étage. Aucun moldu ne s'en est rendu compte. Personne n'est sorti, ni aucun bruit d'ailleurs. En revanche, on ne peut plus approcher la maison. La barrière s'est encore agrandie et renforcée. »

Tom pinça ses lèvres en signe de contrariété. Il tenta tout de même de traverser la fine membrane magique qui entourait la propriété. Rien à faire, la barrière lui était complètement hermétique.

Severus s'agitait nerveusement à ses côtés, ce qui était inhabituel chez lui. Le Lord ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la maison. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Tout leur plan n'allait pas échouer si près du but !

Il était également très inquiet. Une vague de magie pure ? Rares étaient les sorciers qui en étaient capables, encore plus les adolescents. Qu'était-il arrivé à Harry ? Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas…

Sans s'en rendre compte, le maître des potions avait avancé en direction de la maison traversant sans le moindre effort la barrière magique.

« Severus ! » Appela le Lord, impatient.

Severus, encore abasourdi, tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Dépêche-toi ! Quelque chose est arrivée ! »

Reprenant ses esprits, le brun se précipita, oubliant son calme et son élégance naturelle, ayant très clairement discerné l'accent de panique dans la voix de son maître, le même qui résonnait dans son être.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement sous sa main, coulissant sans bruit. Severus aurait préféré qu'elle grince comme lorsque l'on s'apprêtait à entrer dans un lieu sinistre prévenant l'intrus qu'il valait mieux rebrousser chemin. Cependant, rien n'aurait put le préparer à ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il n'avait même pas encore mis un pied dans l'entrée, qu'une odeur écoeurante de sang et de peur envahit ses narines. L'odeur d'un massacre.

S'avançant de manière hésitante dans la maison qui avait du être quelques instants plus tôt parfaitement rangée et qui apparaissait à présent pire qu'un dortoir de gryffondor, Severus sentit la peur poindre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressentie. Mais l'atmosphère de la demeure était des plus sinistres. Un silence de mort y régnait, l'air était lourd et irrespirable autant chargé des enflures de sang que de magie à l'état brute.

Severus senti l'air lui piquer les yeux tandis qu'il s'approchait de ce qui lui semblait être le salon.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise et son horreur lorsqu'il put enfin apercevoir l'ampleur des dégâts. A cette vue, Severus sentit son estomac se retourner, prêt à rendre tout ce qu'il avait avalé. Au prix d'un violent effort, il s'obligea à rester calme, respirant profondément l'air qu'il avait été obligé de filtrer par un sort de tête en bulle.

Quelque soit la couleur d'origine du salon, celui-ci était maintenant entièrement rouge, du sol au plafond. Un rouge sombre, coulant et gluant, emplis de morceaux de chairs et d'os. La pièce avait été retapissée par des débris humains éclaboussant les murs. Au milieu de ce carnage, flottant dans une bulle dorée, recroquevillé dans une position fœtale, se trouvait celui qu'il cherchait.

Severus ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement le traverser lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry ne semblait pas avoir souffert du massacre environnant. L'homme hésitait à penser que l'enfant en était responsable, mais il n'y voyait pas d'autres explications.

S'avançant avec répugnance mais sans hésitation au milieu de la flaque de sang absorbée progressivement par le tapis du salon, Severus se plaça juste en dessous de la bulle, tendant les bras.

- Harry, appela-t-il doucement, Harry, tout est fini maintenant. Viens, je vais te ramener à la maison.

Bien que le garçon n'ait montré aucun signe de compréhension, la bulle s'évapora lentement, laissant retomber le corps sans réaction de l'enfant dans les bras de l'homme. Celui-ci s'empressa de l'obliger magiquement à avaler une fiole de potion tout en serrant les dents devant la découverte du corps de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci était cadavérique, recouvert de bleus et de contusions, affichant de vilaines boursouflures et de traces de coups violents. Harry avait, sans aucun doute possible, été battu quasiment à mort. Severus trouva finalement que la décoration du salon n'était pas si mal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dehors, Tom s'impatientait. Il devait s'obliger à ne pas arpenter rageusement la route en faisant les cent pas. Mais qu'est ce qui prenait autant de temps à Severus, bon sang !

Il fixait la porte de ses yeux rubis comme s'il tentait de l'hypnotiser, la menaçant mentalement des pires tortures si elle ne s'ouvrait pas bientôt.

Lucius observait son maître d'un œil amusé. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Bellatrix affichait un fin sourire même si elle semblait avoir pour seule préoccupation de surveiller le voisinage. Les autres mangemorts, impassibles sous leurs masques se permettaient également quelques regards en coin. Le Lord était devenu encore plus humain qu'avant sa folie. Il avait trouvé un but. Il en devenait presque attendrissant.

Lorsque la porte du quatre Privet Drive s'ouvrit enfin sans qu'aucun bruit de protestation ne leur soit parvenu, tous redevinrent sérieux. C'était maintenant qu'ils allaient savoir si Potter comptait coopérer ou si une flopée d'aurors allait leur tombée dessus.

Cependant, quel ne fut leur étonnement lorsqu'ils découvrirent le corps immobile du garçon maintenu fermement dans les bras de Severus qui affichait un regard qu'aucun n'aurait voulu affronter. Severus était puissant, chacun le savait. Mais il était relativement calme et maître de lui la plupart du temps. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de l'avoir déjà vu vraiment en colère. La plupart n'y avait pas survécu.

Lorsqu'il le vit approcher, portant l'enfant comme si on allait le lui arracher d'un moment à l'autre, en position de combat prêt à le défendre, Tom fronça des sourcils. Cette attitude chez Severus était inhabituelle. Et le fait qu'Harry immobile et presque entièrement enfouis dans les robes du maître des potions ne réagisse pas l'inquiétait. Il s'était attendu à de la rébellion, de la colère, de l'incompréhension ou même un duel. Bien que cela l'embêtait, il se serait fait une joie de le narguer pour qu'il franchisse les barrières puis l'aurait kidnappé illico presto. Ils auraient eut tout leur temps plus tard pour en discuter gentiment autour d'une tasse de thé.

Lorsque le seigneur noir intercepta le regard de Severus, ses yeux rubis s'assombrirent. D'un geste, il l'autorisa à passer la barrière magique qui s'effondra une fois traversée puis de transplaner aussitôt.

Laissant Severus faire ce qu'il avait à faire, les mangemorts levèrent les yeux en direction de leur maître qui semblait avoir perdu toute la joie qui l'animait. Celui-ci fit apparaître un corps étrangement semblable à celui du survivant mais atrocement défiguré qu'il fit ensuite léviter à sa suite tandis qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur de la maison.

Les mangemorts restant attendirent, baguette prête à l'emploi, le retour de leur maître. Celui-ci sorti à peine quelques minutes plus tard, la mine encore plus sombre qu'à son entrée. Il ne lui suffit que d'un regard pour que ses fidèles embrasent ce maudit endroit, usant de pure magie noire pour qu'elle recouvre toutes traces de leurs empreintes magiques.

Sans même jeter un seul regard au spectacle fascinant des gigantesques flammes léchant les murs noircis, les dents serrées, Tom transplana, entraînant ses hommes quelque peu inquiets à sa suite.

_A suivre..._


	2. Nouvelle identité

**Lupus solis**

**Disclamer : **les personnages et leur environnement appartiennent à leur auteur, J. K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Harry découvre enfin la vérité sur sa véritable identité. Nouveau père, nouvelle vie, nouveaux amis et peut-être rencontre avec ceux qu'il pourra aimer.

**Rating M** : pour relations homosexuelles détaillées (peut être censurées à cause des nouvelles règles de ) et violences.

_Notes : Je remercie tous les lecteurs et surtout les reviewers pour leurs encouragements et leur patience._

Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle identité

Le manoir était silencieux, attendant sagement le retour de son propriétaire. Le seul autorisé à y transplaner directement. C'est ainsi que Tom apparu brusquement dans la salle du trône, sa magie tournoyant autour de lui. Il était tellement en colère qu'il avait envie de casser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, effrayant l'elfe de maison venu l'informer du lieu de retraite de Severus.

Parcourant les couloirs d'un pas rageur, il se calma néanmoins, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer leur invité. Doucement, il ouvrit la petite porte bleue donnant sur une chambre dans les tons bleus pastel avec un plafond magique à l'image d'un magnifique ciel bleu d'été. La légère brise et les doux chants d'oiseaux qui circulaient doucement dans la chambre achevèrent de l'apaiser complètement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dès son arrivée, Severus s'était mis en route pour cette chambre, située juste à côté de la sienne dans une aile reculée du manoir. Il y déposa doucement son fardeau au centre du lit aux formes arrondies, situé entre deux portes vitrées donnant sur un balcon. Harry semblait si petit dans ce grand lit, il passait plus facilement pour un enfant de treize ans que de seize. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il souffre autant ?

S'éloignant légèrement, constatant avec dégoût que tout le bas de son pantalon et ses chaussures étaient imprégnés de sang, il enleva sa robe pour la déposer sur le dossier d'une chaise et se jeta un sort de nettoyage. Puis, il revint calmement aux côtés de l'enfant, redonnant sa taille réelle à la sacoche de potion qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

Il entreprit ensuite de déshabiller Harry pour découvrir que le garçon était en fait vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un très large t-shirt délavé mais propre hormis les traces de sang ainsi qu'un slip à l'élastique usé et au tissu rêche. Décidant de ne pas s'attarder sur la question, sentant que sinon sa rage allait finir par éclater, Severus lui enleva le tout et les envoya brûler dans la cheminée au feu magique perpétuel avec une étrange lueur de joie dans les yeux.

Il examina ensuite le corps de son fils sous toutes les coutures, rassemblant toutes les informations, les mémorisant pour une très probable future vengeance. Harry n'était pas à proprement parler sérieusement blessé. Ce qui était étonnant au vu de la réaction de sa magie. Mais peut-être l'avait-elle déjà en partie soignée ? Auquel cas, l'homme se demandait avec inquiétude quel avait été réellement l'état du garçon.

Après quelques fioles pour les os, la malnutrition bien qu'il ne puisse faire de miracle, l'anémie et une infection généralisée probablement due au manque de soin de ses blessures, il passa plusieurs baumes cicatrisants et versa quelques gouttes d'une potion sur les boursouflures et hématomes qui tapissaient sa peau. Au final, Severus fut assez content de lui bien qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir également effacer les marques beaucoup plus anciennes, preuve que les sévices n'étaient pas occasionnels. Toutefois, peut-être qu'après avoir bu la potion qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa véritable apparence, ces dernières traces disparaîtraient.

Severus appela les elfes de maison juste après avoir fait boire cette fameuse potion réalisée à partir de son propre sang. Ceux-ci furent chargés de faire la toilette du blessé ainsi que d'aller lui acheter quelques vêtements pour lorsqu'il se réveillera mais surtout un pyjama pour ne pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise.

Pendant une bonne partie de l'opération, Severus avait pu sentir un regard lourd suivre ses moindres gestes. Mais il avait l'habitude maintenant. Le lord l'avait observé silencieusement pendant les semaines où il expérimentait diverses potions. Lorsqu'il eut finit, ayant bordé tendrement l'adolescent, il releva finalement les yeux en direction de l'homme qui était assis dans un des fauteuils de la chambre, silencieux.

- Comment va-t-il, Severus ? Que s'est-il passé ? Le questionna-t-il immédiatement en voyant que le maître des potions avait terminé.

- Avez-vous vu le salon, my Lord ? Demanda Severus en retour tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur l'un des fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée tout en invoquant un verre de whisky pur feu.

- Bien entendu ! Répondit Tom l'air renfrogné, s'efforçant de ne pas élever la voix.

- Je l'ai retrouvé flottant au milieu de ce carnage dans une bulle de protection. Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis, mais il est passé de l'inconscience au sommeil. Sa vie n'est pas en danger… Murmura l'homme doucement avant d'avaler une gorgée en observant pensivement l'âtre où les flammes dansaient, ne dégageant aucune chaleur.

- Severus… Il a été abusé, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea patiemment le Lord, comprenant que le calme apparent de son fidèle mangemort pouvait se rompre d'un moment à un autre.

- Oui… Souffla l'homme, dévasté devant sa propre impuissance à protéger ce qui lui était le plus cher. Après elle, il s'en est pris à mon fils. Il m'avait promis qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal si je faisais tout ce qu'il me demandait, si je faisais semblant de le haïr…

- Severus, temps que le sort d'enchaînement était actif tu ne pouvais rien faire. Il tenait la vie de ton enfant entre ses mains. J'imagine que j'aurais du m'y attendre. Même si les moldus ne sont pas tous comme cela, beaucoup ne supportent pas la magie. Quelque chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas…

Quelques temps après qu'un silence se soit installé entre eux, un léger gémissement les tira de leurs contemplations silencieuses. Severus se leva rapidement de son fauteuil suivi par Tom, légèrement anxieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du lit, ils purent voir l'adolescent qui s'y trouvait se tortiller sur lui-même, le front suant, poussant quelques gémissements de peur ou de douleur. Ils étaient incapables de faire la différence.

Severus s'assit doucement au bord du matelas, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Il l'attrapa ensuite lentement, l'attirant contre lui. Harry ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux, du moins pas pour le moment. Il réagit dans un premier temps assez violement lorsque ces mains étrangères l'attrapèrent, faisant grincer des dents Tom qui les observait sans tenter d'intervenir. Constatant que les mains le manipulaient avec douceur, l'attirant vers une source de chaleur plus rassurante encore, le jeune homme s'y abandonna non sans crainte, laissant la fièvre avoir raison de lui.

Après avoir passé une main caressante sur le front de son fils, Severus attira à lui une petite fiole de potion rosée pour la lui faire avaler. C'est en soulevant son menton qu'il se rendit compte des changements qui étaient en train de s'opérer sur le corps qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Il n'avait pas envisagé que le retour à son ancienne apparence soit douloureux. Etait-ce la raison de sa soudaine fièvre ?

Sous les yeux ébahis mais inquiets des deux hommes, le corps de l'adolescent amorça encore plus rapidement sa transformation, comme s'il voulait se dépêcher de la réaliser avant qu'elle ne soit plus autorisée. Severus fronça des sourcils. Il en était sûr maintenant. Si la transformation était douloureuse, c'était parce qu'Harry l'obligeait à se dérouler plus vite que prévu. Cela ne faisait que confirmer le fait que l'enfant rejetait son ancienne vie.

Les épaules plutôt carrées bien qu'amaigries se réduisirent légèrement, arrondissant mieux leur angle. Le bassin se rétrécit, effaçant toutes les cicatrices restantes au niveau du ventre, des fesses et de l'aine tandis que les jambes s'affinaient en prenant une peau plus douce et plus blanche comme le reste du corps. Au niveau du visage, le menton s'adouci, les lèvres s'affinèrent comme celles de son père tandis que son nez se redressait fièrement sans toutefois atteindre la taille de celui de son géniteur à son grand soulagement. La broussaille qui lui servait de sourcils se mit à rétrécir tandis que ses cheveux – qui en soit n'avaient jamais été coupés – poussèrent brusquement. Ils étaient noirs, lisses et soyeux. Ceux de son père lorsqu'ils n'étaient gras et épaissis par les vapeurs de potion. Même ses mains s'affinèrent, s'appropriant l'élégance des longues et fines mains de maître des potions.

En à peine quelques minutes, la transformation qui aurait du prendre plusieurs heures se termina. L'effet était… déconcertant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Même le Lord dut s'obliger à ne pas rester bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Le survivant n'était plus, il était loin, très loin de la réalité. Eden Snape semblait trop fragile pour être vrai. Sa beauté androgyne ne faisait que souligné la douleur de son passé, l'absence d'amour dans sa vie. Sa vision donnait envie de pleurer.

C'est lorsque Tom se rendit enfin compte que le maître des potions retenait effectivement assez difficilement ses larmes, serrant son fils dans ses bras en marmonnant des excuses, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était de trop. Aussi, il s'éclipsa silencieusement, laissant l'intimité nécessaire à cette nouvelle petite famille.

S'il avait été cardiaque, Tom serait tombé raide mort en se retournant après avoir fermé doucement la petite porte bleue. Là, dans le couloir, attendait sagement la plupart des mangemorts qui avaient participé au raid. Seul ceux ayant d'autres affaires urgentes s'étaient absentés.

Le seigneur noir esquissa un petit sourire malicieux avant de leur dire :

- Suivez moi dans le salon, nous y serons plus à l'aise.

Le petit groupe acquiesça silencieusement, lui emboîtant le pas. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés confortablement, chacun ayant enlevé leurs masques blancs, Tom consentit enfin à les rassurer.

- Tout c'est parfaitement bien passé. Je suis content de vous.

- Maître, pourquoi le jeune Snape… Commença Bellatrix en fronçant des sourcils.

Elle était toujours la première à oser le questionner.

- Il était évanoui. La magie que tu as ressentie, Lucius, provenait bien de lui, répondit Tom à la question muette du blond. Ses moldus le maltraitaient, c'est certain. Toutefois, nous ignorons encore pour quelle raison exactement en est-il arrivé à une telle extrémité.

Le Lord fit une courte pause, une lueur de délectation dans les yeux.

- Le salon était entièrement retapissé des restes de ces imbéciles de moldus.

Connaissant la bonté légendaire du gryffondor, plusieurs mangemorts furent abasourdis. Tom dut les rassurer à regret.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il sait exactement ce qu'il a fait. Ou du moins, il ne le souhaitait pas. La vague d'énergie pure était ce qu'elle était, sa magie à l'état brute, sauvage et indomptable. Elle protège son porteur avant tout. Il n'a peut être même pas eu le temps d'admirer le spectacle.

Cela vaudrait mieux en soi. Il n'était pas sûr que l'adolescent s'en remette sinon.

- Eden a retrouvé sa véritable apparence, je vous le présenterais dès qu'il ira mieux. Vous pouvez retourner à vos activités à présent. Nous avons une longue préparation à venir.

Lorsqu'ils furent congédiés, la plupart des mangemorts sortirent de la salle pour aller transplaner hors du manoir tandis que d'autres, résidant ici, se dirigèrent vers d'autres pièces.

Un seul homme resta. Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, d'une beauté glaciale et d'une aura ténébreuse. L'homme observait le Lord, attendant.

- Nastass, ton fils est-il réveillé ?

- Oui, hélas. Et il s'ennuie déjà, répondit ironiquement l'homme en montrant ses crocs.

- Dit-lui qu'il peut venir quand il veut à présent. Sa mission vient d'arriver.

- Il arrivera aussitôt l'information donnée, Tom. Il n'apprécie pas d'être réveillé pour s'ennuyer en Russie.

- Peu importe.

- Très bien.

L'homme s'inclina brièvement avant de sortir d'un pas souple de la salle un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le léger frissonnement qui avait parcouru la peau de son interlocuteur lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom.

Son fils serait content. Et il lui lâcherait enfin les basques, une vraie plaie ce gamin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quelques minutes plus tôt, alerté par les nombreuses alarmes qui peuplaient son bureau ainsi que la brutale rupture du sort particulier qu'il avait lui-même placé, Dumbeldore contacta rapidement quelques membres de l'Ordre puis ils se rendirent au quatre Privet Drive.

Sur place, malgré tout son professionnalisme, Tonks dut se retenir de ne pas lâcher un cri de surprise. Il en fut de même pour Arthur et Kingsley tandis que Maugrey et Dumbeldore restèrent impassibles devant le spectacle de la petite maison de quartier en partie détruite, rongée par des flammes rouges et noirs, signe d'un feu maléfique, la marque des ténèbres flottant bien en évidence au-dessus. Les moldus commençaient petit à petit à se regrouper près du terrain, spectateurs impassibles et curieux du spectacle morbide qu'ils observaient sans la moindre pudeur. Les pompiers moldus tentaient tant bien que mal d'endiguer les flammes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'étendre plus loin que le numéro quatre. Leurs efforts étaient vains et inutiles. Les sorciers prirent rapidement le relais, s'étonnant silencieusement sur leur retard. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été prévenus plus tôt ?

Albus, le plus grand sorcier de la lumière de son temps, mit rapidement fin au maléfice et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivi de près par les membres de l'Ordre. Seul Kingsley resta à l'extérieur, attendant les oubliateurs et empêchant les moldus d'approcher.

Dans la maison, certaines parties tenaient encore miraculeusement debout. Cependant, il ne restait plus que quelques vestiges de la vie qui avait pu s'y dérouler. Les meubles calcinés étaient à peine identifiables, les murs s'effondraient par endroits, complètement noircis tandis qu'une horrible odeur de chair brûlée flottait dans l'air leur donnant à tous, la nausée.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, Tonks poussa une exclamation avant de se précipiter vers la masse informe qui gisait au centre de la pièce. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un corps recroquevillé sur lui-même. Toutefois, il était tellement abîmé qu'il en devenait difficilement identifiable, mais Dumbeldore en vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Harry. Le corps était de petite taille et assez mince. Cela ne pouvait être en aucun cas sa baleine de cousin ou son oncle tout aussi volumineux. Ceux-ci, couvert de graisse, avaient du se consumer assez rapidement. Il ne restait plus que le doute de sa tante. Cependant, après avoir essayer de soulever le corps calciné qui s'émietta pour devenir cendre, Arthur trouva un morceau de bois presque entièrement indemne dessous. La baguette d'Harry Potter ! Aucun doute à avoir, elle était si reconnaissable. Le petit tas de cendre était donc tout ce qu'il leur restait de leur héro national.

Dumbeldore observa la scène d'un œil furieux, serrant le poing autour de sa baguette. Néanmoins, il reprit vivement contenance lorsqu'il intercepta le regard interrogateur de la jeune auror.

Harry était mort, c'était le seul moyen de briser le sort. Cela n'était pas du tout en accord avec ses plans et le contrariait au plus haut point. Prenant un air vieux et fatigué qu'il n'eut pas trop d'efforts à simuler, il leur demanda de rassembler les restes des affaires du Survivant qui ne l'était désormais plus ainsi que ses cendres. Il s'éloigna ensuite, préparant déjà dans sa tête le futur enterrement, les personnes qui y seraient invitées et celles qui n'y seraient pas, les conférences de presse et bien sûr, son prochain mouvement sur l'échiquier gigantesque que représentait le monde sorcier.

_A suivre…_

**Petite note de fin :** Je pense que vous avez trouvé que l'histoire n'avançait pas assez vite et que ce chapitre était vraiment trop court. Je m'en excuse, cependant, c'était le meilleur endroit pour faire la coupure entre les chapitres 2 et 3. Pas de panique, le suivant sera plus long. Si l'histoire met du temps à se mettre en place, elle en sera d'autant plus longue !

Toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenues…


	3. Réveil

**Lupus solis**

**Disclamer : **les personnages et leur environnement appartiennent à leur auteur, J. K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Harry découvre enfin la vérité sur sa véritable identité. Nouveau père, nouvelle vie, nouveaux amis et peut-être rencontre avec ceux qu'il pourra aimer.

**Rating M** : pour relations homosexuelles détaillées (peut être censurées à cause des nouvelles règles de ) et violences.

_Note Importante : Non, je n'ais pas l'intention de publier de manière aléatoire contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. Malheureusement pour moi, vendredi dernier mon modem m'a lâché, frappé par la foudre. (C'était impressionnant !) Donc, il fallait en changer bien évidement, et, comble du comble, impossible d'avoir de ligne internet. Bref, aujourd'hui, par un miracle inespéré (alors que le réparateur devait venir demain…) Internet est revenu l'air de rien… Hum, Hum… Je crois que je vais éviter de chercher à comprendre._

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos chaleureux encouragements.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Réveil

Lorsque Devhan pénétra dans la chambre qui l'avait attiré comme une lampe attire un papillon de nuit, le plafond représentait une nuit étoilée et tout semblait calme. Pourtant l'atmosphère était lourde et il pouvait apercevoir malgré l'obscurité une silhouette en mouvement dans le lit. Dépassant silencieusement l'homme endormi dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée, le jeune homme s'avança prudemment jusqu'au grand lit au centre de la pièce.

L'occupant s'y enroulait allégrement dans les draps, s'entortillant de plus en plus. Il marmonnait faiblement tandis que ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Il délirait.

Subjugué par l'aura magique qui entourait cette magnifique créature, le jeune russe s'approcha doucement, démêlant lentement les draps qui l'enserraient. Le brun aux cheveux incroyablement longs pour un garçon était bouillant et fuyait son contact. Dans un froncement de sourcils intrigué, Devhan s'allongea à ses côtés le collant contre sa peau froide comme le marbre dont il avait enlevé la légère chemise qui la recouvrait. Tout d'abord résistant à l'étreinte, le malade s'appuya finalement contre cette source de fraîcheur inattendue. Cela faisait du bien, le calmant assez pour qu'il puisse se rendormir.

Esquissant un sourire satisfait, Devhan s'installa confortablement dans le lit tout en remontant les couvertures sur le jeune homme sans défense qui reposait contre son torse. D'après son aura, il était aussi pur qu'il était puissant. Un mariage qu'il avait longtemps recherché sans jamais le trouver. Et son odeur lui plaisait beaucoup, promesse d'une vie intéressante.

Finalement, il s'en foutait de la soi-disante mission pour laquelle on l'avait envoyé. De toute façon, son père cherchait juste un moyen de se débarrasser de lui, de l'occuper. Il s'accordait à dire qu'il devait être particulièrement insupportable lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Et c'était souvent… Avec le garçon qu'il tenait entre ses bras, Devhan était sûr qu'il ne s'ennuierait plus jamais. Il en était certain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tout était flou autour de lui, rouge, rouge sang. Tout ce sang, tellement de sang…

- Est-ce moi qui aie fait ça ? Suis-je encore responsable de cela ? Se demandait-il inlassablement lorsqu'il ne demandait pas pardon pour toutes ses erreurs.

_« Eden… Eden… »_ Une voix semblait l'appeler. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de lui, pourtant… _« Eden, tout va bien se passer à présent. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »_

Devait-il la croire, cette voix venant de nulle part. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup mais il ne savait plus, il était perdu…

Harry se réveilla tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il n'en ait conscience. Il était tellement las. Il voulait rester dormir contre ce corps si froid, s'endormir pour toujours, ne plus jamais se réveiller. Le destin du monde ne pouvait plus reposer sur ses épaules, il allait s'écrouler.

- Ne pleure pas. Je ne permettrais pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal, je te le promets, lui assura une voix dont la main, tout aussi froide que le corps contre lequel il se pressait, lui caressa la joue, effaçant ses larmes.

Harry émit un simple soupir résigné, ne sachant ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. Le propriétaire de la voix le laissa retomber doucement sur le matelas, le surplombant à présent de toute sa carrure. Harry ne disait rien, il attendait. Il attendait que son délire se transforme en cauchemar, que cet homme, si beau, le regarde avec des yeux dégoûtés, qu'il se vide de son sang et de ses boyaux sans qu'il ne puisse faire un seul geste pour l'en empêcher. Presque… comme s'il en avait l'habitude.

Mais le jeune russe souriait toujours, un doux sourire émerveillé appartenant à un visage aux traits carrés et masculins mais élégants et racés. Ses cheveux bruns en épi dont les plus grandes mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux lui rappelaient les siens. Noirs et en bataille. Cependant, ceux- là semblaient simplement ébouriffés comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Harry ne lui donnait qu'un ou deux ans de plus que lui, peut-être un peu plus, pourtant, il semblait y avoir autre chose… Comme si l'adolescent dégageait une aura de mort. Eh bien, comme la plupart des gens dans ses cauchemars après tout.

Toutefois, son vis-à-vis fronça légèrement des sourcils face à son manque de réaction. Il s'allongea un peu plus sur lui, mettant leurs torses en contact, le sien était nu, celui d'Harry recouvert d'une fine chemise bleue. Il put ainsi dégager l'une de ses mains qui vint caresser les cheveux si doux du garçon.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il doucement, perplexe. Est-ce que je te fais peur ?

Après tout, c'était l'une des réactions qu'il rencontrait le plus souvent mais il en était déçu venant de ce garçon.

- Non, lui répondit une voix rauque due sa récente fièvre. Tu vas encore mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

_Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry était certain d'avoir déjà vu ce garçon dans ses rêves._

Devhan se releva brusquement, étonné par cette réponse. Puis il attrapa l'une des mains de cet adolescent décidément très intéressant et se mit à rire joyeusement pour la plus grande perplexité de celui-ci.

- Je ne peux pas mourir, tu sais. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, parce que je suis déjà mort, ajouta-t-il, en montrant ses canines pointues, fronçant de nouveau les sourcils fasse au manque total de surprise de son vis-à-vis.

_Tiens, c'est bizarre, mes cauchemars prennent des tournures très étranges ses derniers temps. Snape agissant de façon bizarre, les mangemorts qui ne font rien, et voila un vampire qui rigole en disant qu'il ne peut pas mourir. Peut-être suis-je finalement devenu fou ?_

Harry s'éloigna du vampire, observant, un peu hagard, les environs. S'il n'avait pas besoin de lunettes pour y voir aussi bien, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Peut-être n'était pas un cauchemar, juste un rêve. Celui-ci paraissait particulièrement réel et détaillé.

Sous l'œil attentif du vampire qui en avait conclu que quelque chose clochait, Harry se leva doucement de l'autre bout du lit, encore faible sur ses jambes.

_Tiens, mes cheveux ont poussé…_ Remarqua-t-il de manière absente tout en se dirigeant d'un pas de zombi vers une petite porte blanche. Il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit la salle de bain. De plus, il avait soif, et dans ses rêves, tout était possible après tout.

Après avoir bu longuement, il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, appréciant sa caresse. Ce n'est qu'une fois redressé, face au miroir, qu'il prit enfin conscience de son apparence.

- Ah !

Le cri réveilla Severus en sursaut, ne se rappelant pas s'être endormi. Se tournant rapidement vers le lit, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette inconnue se diriger prestement en direction de la salle de bain attenante. En un rien de temps, l'homme fut debout, baguette à la main, se précipitant vers la pièce.

Passé sa surprise, qui lui avait quand même arraché un cri, Harry s'observait dans le miroir.

_Ça, c'est définitivement pas un rêve,_ se dit-il tandis qu'il se pinçait fortement la joue.

- Tu ne devrais pas tirer aussi fort, fit remarquer une voix. Ça peut faire mal, tu sais.

Harry découvrit alors le vampire, qui était appuyé de manière nonchalante contre le mur derrière lui, dans le reflet de la glace. Il se retourna lentement, réfléchissant à toute allure. Si ce n'était pas un rêve, alors il était vraiment dans la même pièce qu'un vampire. Et aucune baguette n'était en vue ni à porter de main put-il constater en tâtant aussi discrètement que possible son pyjama.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entreprendre quoique ce soit car un second homme, moins inconnu celui-là, surgit dans la pièce, se mettant entre lui et le vampire, pointant sa baguette sur ce dernier.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda froidement Snape qui reconnu immédiatement l'aura typique des vampires.

Devant un tel dégagement de puissance, Devhan ne put que montrer ses crocs et répondre.

- Mon nom est Devhan Dimitri Vaslov, j'ai été envoyé par mon père, Nastrass Vaslov.

Severus abaissa sa baguette, légèrement rassuré. Cependant, il ne s'enleva pas de devant Eden.

- Que faites-vous dans la chambre de mon fils ? Demanda-t-il abruptement tandis qu'un hoquet lui parvint de derrière son dos.

Le vampire esquissa un sourire charmeur.

- Son odeur m'a attiré. Il avait de la fièvre et délirait, je lui aie offert ma protection.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu as été envoyé ? Questionna Severus, étonné.

- Non, et cela m'importe peu, répondit le jeune vampire ennuyé.

Il voulait revoir le fils de cet homme mais n'était pas sûr que se le mettre à dos était une bonne solution.

- Professeur… Articula difficilement une petite voix.

Severus se tendit, inquiet de la tournure prise par les événements. Il se retourna tout de même lentement, s'abaissant pour être à la hauteur du visage de son fils. Il ne retint pas son sourire lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois les yeux noirs pailletés d'émeraudes de l'adolescent. Ils étaient magnifiques !

- Eden… Harry… Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça, commença-t-il doucement, n'osant pas le toucher.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Eden ? Questionna Harry en se reculant jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le rebord du lavabo.

- Parce que c'est ton nom, ton véritable nom. Celui que nous t'avons donné à la naissance ta mère et moi. Eden Gabriel Evans Snape, répondit Severus d'un ton encourageant.

- Ma mère… ?

- Oui, Lily et moi sommes tes véritables parents, acquiesça l'homme.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous mentez ! S'écria Harry, paniqué, en le repoussant. Vous m'avez toujours détestez, ce n'est qu'un mensonge !

Le jeune sorcier s'enfuit de la pièce, laissant son père assis à même le sol, le regard blessé. Devhan, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, rejoignit rapidement le jeune homme dans la chambre. Harry, bien que déboussolé et énervé, avait commencé à s'habiller avec les quelques vêtements miraculeusement à sa taille qu'il avait trouvé dans l'armoire. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais ne comptait pas s'y attarder. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve l'Ordre, peut-être… Non, tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge, ce n'était pas possible.

Toutefois, à peine eut-il le temps de finir d'enfiler un pantalon en toile de couleur beige, qu'un bras aux muscles puissants l'attrapa par la taille et il se sentit emporter en direction du balcon. Il protesta lorsque le vampire le cala contre lui mais n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'ils faisaient un saut de trois étages pour retomber indemne sur la pelouse. Le russe ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il courut lestement en s'éloignant du manoir puis transplana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorsque Tom pénétra dans la chambre ce matin-là, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Eden mais il trouva bien vite Severus, prostré sur le balcon, les yeux dans le vide. Le Lord s'avança doucement, posant une main hésitante sur l'épaule de son… ami. Oui, il pouvait bien le nommer ainsi. Avec tout ce qu'ils partageaient.

- Severus, où est ton fils ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

- Il est parti… Murmura l'homme d'un air absent. Il me déteste.

- Severus…

Tom le força à se retourner, le regardant dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de réconforter les gens et il commençait à s'inquiéter du sort d'Eden. Aussi, faisant preuve du maximum de douceur qu'il pouvait, il pénétra l'esprit de l'homme qui lui faisait face, cherchant les souvenirs qui l'intéressaient. Ceux-ci ne furent pas longs à être trouvés, flottant en surface de l'esprit de Severus qui ne cessait de se repasser la scène dans sa tête.

Après quelques secondes d'analyse méthodique des évènements qu'il voyait se dérouler devant dans sa tête, Tom ressortit de l'esprit tourmenté du maître des potions.

- Il est avec Devhan, rien ne lui arrivera, assura-t-il d'une voix moins incertaine. Je voulais l'avertir de sa mission dès que je l'aurais vu, mais il est préférable qu'il l'ait choisis lui-même. Au moins, nous serons sûrs cette fois que le travail sera parfaitement accompli. Il semble aimer ton fils.

- Qui ne l'aimerait pas ? Répondit Severus revenant à la réalité. Le plan de Dumbeldore était parfait, jamais il ne m'acceptera…

- Allons, Severus, il vient juste de se réveiller. Laisse-lui du temps. Il ne connaît pas encore la vérité, le rassura l'homme en serrant doucement son épaule.

- Toute sa vie n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. Il ne pourra jamais me le pardonner.

- Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il ne pardonnera pas, croit moi, assura le Lord d'un ton glacial, le visage tourné vers l'horizon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Eden rouvrit enfin les yeux, il était toujours agrippé fermement contre le torse du vampire, ses jambes entourant sa taille. Rougissant sous le regard satisfait de celui-ci, il se décolla calmement, sachant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de fuir. Il ne savait même pas où ils avaient atterris.

Observant autour de lui, Eden put remarquer avec émerveillement qu'il était sur une plage déserte de sable fin, au bord d'un lagon, entouré de palmiers. Un paysage comme il n'avait eu que rarement l'occasion de voir et seulement en photo ou sur un écran. Il s'avança doucement, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant avec délice dans le sable, sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Son regard semblait vouloir absorber les moindres détails de ce petit paradis avant que celui-ci ne lui soit brutalement enlevé.

- Cette île m'appartient, tu sais. Tu pourras y revenir autant de fois que tu le veux, ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura doucement une voix près de son oreille.

Eden se retourna face au vampire, l'observant, indécis.

- Tu ne crains pas le soleil ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis un sang pur, répondit d'un air faussement offusqué le jeune homme en lui souriant. Je supporte très bien le soleil, mais merci de t'en inquiéter.

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, affirma le brun d'un air songeur.

- Je ne pense pas. Je suis unique.

Attrapant sa main, le vampire l'entraîna dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'Eden résiste.

- Tu ne veux pas venir te baigner. Elle est bonne, comme toujours, ajouta-t-il avant de plonger pour le démontrer.

Eden l'observa un moment. Le jeune vampire était magnifique et le lagon si beau. Toutefois, il resta là, à barboter légèrement dans l'eau tiède qui ne lui arrivait que jusqu'aux chevilles.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le vampire au bout d'un moment.

Il s'était rapproché, complètement trempé.

- Je ne sais pas nager… Murmura Eden sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Il avait honte de lui. A seize ans, il ne savait toujours pas nager mais l'eau lui faisait tellement peur et rares avaient été les occasions d'essayer d'y entrer. Même un bain le terrifiait, surtout un bain…

Devhan, sentant la réticence du jeune homme, le prit dans ses bras, le portant bien haut au-dessus de l'eau, s'avançant de plus en plus loin malgré ses protestations. Eden était quasiment tétanisé dans ses bras, il s'accrochait à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le vampire s'arrêta enfin, l'abaissant légèrement pour qu'il se retrouve assis dans l'eau, toujours accroché à lui.

- N'ait pas peur, chuchota-t-il doucement. Je ne te lâcherais pas, c'est promis.

Eden ne pouvait pas répondre, son esprit était focalisé sur le jour où sa tante avait appuyé fortement sur sa tête, le maintenant fermement, complètement immergé pendant de longues secondes alors qu'il n'avait que quelques années.

Cependant, la voix calme, le léger bercement et les caresses qui lui furent prodiguées le ramenèrent petit à petit à la réalité, pour s'apercevoir qu'il flottait dans les bras du vampire qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Ce dernier, le voyant reprendre ses esprits, lui montra le banc de petits poissons multicolores qui s'était approché, intrigués par cette nouvelle source de magie.

Malgré sa peur, Eden relâcha un bras pour l'avancer jusqu'à l'animal le plus proche. Celui-ci loin d'être effrayé, tourna autour de la main immergée, s'amusant à l'effleurer. La seule présence humaine qu'ils avaient connue jusqu'ici était celle de Devhan, ils n'étaient pas effrayés. Aussi s'approchèrent-ils, voulant tous toucher l'aura si pure de cet humain.

Un léger rire cristallin retentit soudainement, embaumant les lieux de son innocence, réveillant chez le vampire des sentiments qu'il croyait enfouis à tout jamais. Eden riait, il riait parce que les poissons se pressaient contre lui, curieux et chatouilleurs, parce que Devhan l'avait laissé se remettre debout sans toutefois le lâcher et qu'il avait pied, et que rien n'était arrivé. L'eau s'enroulait autour de lui comme une caresse maternelle, le rassurant sur ses intensions. Il pouvait sentir sa magie sauvage et naturelle tout comme il ressentait sans vraiment en avoir conscience, la puissance du vampire derrière lui. Elle n'avait pas de conscience à proprement parler mais l'acceptait en son sein, lui assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils prenaient un petit déjeuner tardif sur la plage, Eden, qui était redevenu serein, engagea la conversation.

- Les vampires de sang pur ne boivent pas de sang ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant manger la même nourriture que lui.

- Si, bien sûr ! Mais nous pouvons aussi manger de la nourriture simple, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Ce n'est pas très nourrissant ni aussi bon que le sang, répondit Devhan avec un petit sourire espiègle.

- Le sang a bon goût ? Questionna Harry intrigué.

Certes son propre sang, qu'il avait déjà eu mainte fois l'occasion de goûter, ne lui avait pas semblé dégoûtant mais quand même.

- Nous discernons beaucoup plus de saveurs que les mortels et croit moi, le sang peut être délicieux. Mais bien sûr, cela dépend de la personne. Certains ont un sang immonde, vraiment imbuvable, commenta-t-il avec une grimace.

- Ah… Au fait, c'était quoi cette histoire de mission ?

- Mon père m'a réveillé pour une mission. Un truc à faire, je sais pas trop…

- T'as réveillé ?

- Oui, nous pouvons dormir pendant plusieurs années lorsque nous nous ennuyons ou si l'on veut mettre de la distance entre l'époque que l'on a vécue et la prochaine. Je n'aime pas trop observer la disparition de la descendance de mes amis. Vivre leur mort est déjà quelque chose. Mais bon… On peut aussi dormir pour se régénérer, expliqua le vampire, le regard lointain.

Eden laissa passer un instant de silence puis reprit.

-Tu as quel âge en réalité ?

- J'ai environ cent cinquante ans, je suis encore jeune pour un vampire. C'est parce que mon père n'aime pas les femmes et que cela l'emmerdait de faire un héritier. Je le lui rends bien d'ailleurs. Enfin… il parait que ma mère était insupportable, je suis bien content de ne pas l'avoir connu.

Devant le regard interrogateur du brun, Devhan précisa.

- Mon père est le chef du clan des vampires slaves. Il a plus de quatre cent ans. Il lui fallait un héritier, dit-il en haussant les épaules l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Mais, je croyais qu'il fallait avoir un calice pour devenir chef de clan ?

- Hum… Il l'a trouvé. Mais son calice ne veut pas le devenir. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Voldemort est un mec un peu bizarre parfois. Et puis, chaque clan a ses propres règles…

- Voldemort ! S'étrangla Eden.

- Oui, tu dois le connaître, tu étais dans son manoir toute à l'heure, répondit Devhan, septique.

- Je… je ne le savais pas, bafouilla Eden en se relevant précipitamment.

Le vampire fut aussitôt à ses côtés retenant son corps tremblant contre lui. Eden tenta de s'enfuir, il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il ne voulait plus jamais y retourner.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne savais-tu pas où tu te trouvais ? Et d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on en parle, quel est ton vrai nom ? Eden ou… Harry ?

- Je…

Tordant ses mains sous l'effet de l'anxiété, Eden ne savait plus quoi faire. Que devait-il faire ?

- Hey ! Regarde-moi ! Reste avec moi ! Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, ni personne d'autre. Je te l'ais promis, tu te rappelles ? Demanda-t-il après lui avoir soulevé le menton.

- Je… je crois que je m'appelle Eden… Lâcha le jeune homme, se relâchant complètement dans les bras qui le portaient presque.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa. Harry Potter n'existait plus, il n'avait jamais existé. Il pouvait abandonner cette identité et tout ce qui s'y rattachait et recommencer autre chose. Quelque chose de mieux. Cela ne pouvait être que mieux. Même avec un père comme Snape, même dans le manoir de Voldemort. Plus de prophétie, plus d'Ordre, plus de Dursleys, plus de célébrité…

- Ça va aller, d'accord, le rassura le vampire tandis qu'il s'asseyait en le gardant sur ses genoux. Aller, dit moi ce qui t'embêtes.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps j'avais une autre identité et j'étais chez mon oncle et ma tante, commença Eden, soulagé de parler bien que réticent. Ce sont des moldus, ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que cette fois… mon oncle est allé trop loin… Il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang et une lumière dorée. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Enfin… Je pense plutôt que je ne veux pas m'en rappeler. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, tu étais là et apparemment, j'avais été emmené au manoir de Voldemort. J'ais changé d'apparence et Snape affirme être mon père. J'ai l'habitude des trucs bizarres mais là c'est le summum.

Puis il se tut, vidé. Il ne pouvait pas encore véritablement aborder l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait vraiment vécu dans sa « famille ».

- Qui étais-tu, avant ? Questionna le vampire après un moment.

- Harry Potter…

Devhan eut un petit sourire triste tout en resserrant son étreinte, passant l'une de ses mains dans les longs cheveux bruns. Les mortels avaient une vie courte mais parfois, elle était plus cruelle qu'elle ne le serait jamais dans toute une vie de vampire. Il connaissait son histoire et bien plus encore puisque, après tout, son clan était passé maître dans l'art de l'espionnage et le recueillement d'informations. Il n'avait pas pitié de lui, il ne connaissait pas la pitié. Cependant, le fait de confirmer ce qu'il avait pressenti ne fit qu'exacerber son sentiment de protection envers lui. Plus jamais… plus jamais il ne laisserait cela arriver.

- Nous devons y retourner à présent, décida-t-il en se levant, l'entraînant avec lui.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas y aller. Voldemort veut me tuer. Tu dois le savoir, protesta faiblement Eden qui avait l'impression de tanguer.

- Tu es fatigué, constata le vampire. Voldemort ne te fera rien sinon tu serais déjà dans ses cachots. Il faut que tu affrontes la réalité. C'est la seule chose qui te permettra d'avancer.

Eden était trop mou dans ses bras. Et se peau était chaude. Devhan ne voulu pas s'attarder plus longtemps et transplana jusqu'au manoir.

_A suivre…_

**Petit mot de la fin :** Alors ? Ce nouveau personnage, quant dites-vous ? Attention, beaucoup font toutes sortes de suppositions quant au véritable rôle de Dumbeldore et aux agissements de Tom, méfiez-vous cela sera certainement plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraîtra… Quand au couple principal…


	4. La vérité du passé

**Lupus solis**

**Disclamer : **les personnages et leur environnement appartiennent à leur auteur, J. K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Harry découvre enfin la vérité sur sa véritable identité. Nouveau père, nouvelle vie, nouveaux amis et peut-être rencontre avec ceux qu'il pourra aimer.

**Rating M** : pour relations homosexuelles détaillées (peut être censurées à cause des nouvelles règles de ) et violences.

_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements qui sont le moteur de mon inspiration._

_Note : le chapitre 3 a été republié en même temps que la sortie du 4 à cause de certaines modifications qui lui ont été apportées. Rien n'a été changé dans la trame, seulement quelques détails. Comme l'a fait si judicieusement remarquer « history », Devhan possédait un langage un peu trop actuel pour quelqu'un qui vient juste de se réveiller. Peu de mots ont été changés et rassurez-vous, il ne parlera pas comme dans l'ancien temps et se mettra vite au goût du jour. Bonne lecture à tous…_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La vérité du passé

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils attendaient. L'un tournait en rond devant la cheminée, n'ayant pas pu se concentrer sur son travail, tandis que l'autre fixait un point invisible sur le mur, complètement impassible. On aurait dit que Severus s'était changé en statue de sel.

Tom avait envie de le secouer comme un prunier pour le faire réagir. Mais il avait peur que cela ne fasse qu'empirer les choses. Tandis qu'il examinait les différentes possibilités capables de sortir son maître des potions de son apathie, quelqu'un entra sans frapper dans la pièce, tenant une autre personne dans ses bras.

- Que…

Tom n'eut même pas le temps de s'énerver que Severus sautait sur ses jambes et arrachait son fils des bras de son kidnappeur. Après l'avoir examiné brièvement, il lui fit avaler une potion de couleur verte puis s'en alla, non sans avoir lancé un regard meurtrier au vampire. Il était beaucoup trop énervé pour ne dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot sans que tout n'explose autour de lui.

Restés seuls dans le salon, les deux hommes se firent face. L'un s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le mur tandis que l'autre se demandait si Nastass lui en voudrait vraiment d'avoir tué son héritier.

- Où étiez-vous ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, se forçant au calme.

- Dans un lieu privé…

Devant les yeux glacials qui lui furent adressés, Devhan se sentit obligé de préciser.

- Il avait besoin de prendre du recul, d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se réveille en ayant changé d'identité, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

- Au fait… Continua-t-il d'une voix traînante tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il pense toujours que vous voulez le tuer.

La porte se referma sur ces derniers mots qui firent l'effet d'une douche froide au dernier occupant de la pièce.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus en était revenu à leur point de départ, la petite chambre bleue. Son fils n'était pas en danger, il avait juste attrapé une petite insolation, rien de bien inquiétant malgré son état de faiblesse. L'homme avait eu le temps de se calmer, son inquiétude pour son enfant enfin apaisée. Il venait juste de le retrouver, il ne permettrait à quiconque de le lui enlever.

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois l'état de son fils, Severus s'installa à ses côtés, attendant patiemment son réveil. Il avait eut le temps d'y réfléchir ce matin alors que son maître faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Eden avait besoin de preuves concrètes. C'était triste à dire, mais jamais il n'accepterait de le croire sur parole.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorsqu'Eden ouvrit enfin les yeux, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était de retour dans la chambre bleue. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la considérer comme petite étant donné qu'elle faisait tout de même le quadruple de la taille de son ancienne chambre.

Jetant un coup d'œil prudent autour de lui, il constata dans un soupir que cette fois, aucune échappatoire n'était possible. Son « père » – il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour l'appeler ainsi – était assis à ses côtés, l'observant silencieusement. Devhan – le vampire ne le lâchait plus, il faudrait qu'il se renseigne – était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil pas loin. Cependant, malgré sa posture décontractée, il ne le quittait pas des yeux, alerte. Un autre homme attendait, appuyé sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres. Il avait cessé de jouer avec sa baguette dès qu'Eden avait tourné les yeux dans sa direction, captant son regard avec ses yeux rubis. Cet homme était d'une beauté époustouflante, presque irréelle. Toutefois, Eden ne se sentait pas à l'aise devant ce regard qui lui en rappelait un autre, beaucoup plus haineux. Celui-ci était calme et l'on pouvait même y déceler une note de joie et de tendresse. Eden n'avait pas l'habitude d'être observé de cette façon.

Se recouchant sur le côté, dos à son « père », il se demanda comment on avait pu en arriver là.

- Eden… murmura doucement Severus.

Il continua malgré le crispement de l'enfant et son manque de réponse.

- Eden, je n'essayerais pas de te convaincre en te racontant toute l'histoire. Je vais te laisser voir mes souvenirs. Cela te convient ?

Malgré toute sa réticence, toute sa méfiance à l'encontre de l'homme, Eden ne pouvait pas nié que celui-ci agissait depuis son arrivée ici de manière totalement différente de se qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Il est vrai que son professeur l'avait fait souffrir. Les nombreuses humiliations, l'absence de soutien, la haine… Néanmoins, Eden avait toujours su qu'à Poudlard, quelqu'un veillait sur lui de loin. Et Snape avait toujours été là, entre lui et le danger lorsqu'il en avait besoin. La rencontre avec un certain loup garou lui revint en mémoire. Peut-être que son attitude avait une explication après tout. Et de toute manière, il ne pensait pas vraiment avoir le choix. De plus, la curiosité avait toujours été vive chez lui, ainsi que l'attrait d'une famille même si ce dernier point était difficile à admettre.

- Très bien, répondit-il en se redressant, brisant la tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je veux bien y jeter un coup d'œil.

Tout en acceptant, il ne put s'empêcher de croiser le regard du vampire. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais Devhan, lui, le sut. Il se leva souplement et s'approcha rapidement de lui, montant sur le lit du côté opposé à celui de son père. Personne ne fit attention au petit sourire content qui était apparu furtivement sur les lèvres de l'homme qui attendait toujours près de la fenêtre.

Devhan lui chuchota à l'oreille tandis qu'il attrapait sa main droite.

- Je ne te lâche pas des yeux. Tu peux visiter cette pensine sans inquiétude, rassura-t-il en lui désignant le broc de marbre que Severus avait fait apparaître.

L'homme se garda bien de laisser échapper le moindre sentiment face à la familiarité que le vampire se permettait avec son fils alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Il déposa doucement la pensine sur le lit. Celle-ci était déjà pleine de ses souvenirs qu'il avait patiemment sélectionnés pour éviter que son fils ne voit des images beaucoup trop dures pour lui et n'étant pas indispensable à sa compréhension de la situation. Il avait même longuement hésité pour d'autres, mais Tom l'avait poussé à en cacher le moins possible. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait cacher la vérité à son fils, mais il préférait ne pas lui montrer les détails, le préserver de toute la douleur qu'il avait endurée. Son garçon en avait déjà tellement subis.

Eden observa un moment le liquide brumeux qui tournoyait lentement dans la pensine. L'appréhension s'empara de lui. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait y découvrir. Il était terrifié. Avait-il basé ses espoirs sur un mensonge ? S'amusaient-ils à un jeu pervers à ses dépends ? Le maigre espoir d'avoir encore une famille était supplantée par la possible découverte des sombres vérités qui régissaient encore sa vie. Si ce que Snape affirmait était vrai, alors qui lui avait menti ? Et pourquoi ? C'était la peur de cette vérité qui le faisait s'agripper inconsciemment à la main du vampire, refusant de croiser de nouveau les yeux encourageants et si expressifs de son possible père. Mais il était un Gryffondor, un pur griffon. Aussi, prenant son courage à deux mains, il plongea la tête la première dans le récipient, souhaitant de toutes ses forces de ne pas s'être trompé.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Sev ! Sev ! Cria une petite fille à la longue chevelure rousse tandis qu'elle remontait en courant l'allée de maisons typiquement moldues.

Quelques embranchements plus loin, un petit garçon brun assez grand mais beaucoup trop fin se retourna, surpris.

- Lily ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Quelque chose est arrivée ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Répliqua joyeusement la jeune fille.

Sa voix était chargée de bonheur. Elle était si contente qu'elle serra son ami dans ses bras juste après l'avoir percuté. Elle était heureuse, cela se voyait.

- Lily ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? Questionna le jeune homme, souriant malgré lui devant la joie de son amie.

- J'ai reçu la lettre, j'ai reçue la lettre, répondit-elle à tue-tête tout en entamant une sorte de danse de la victoire.

- La lettre ? Tu veux dire…

- Oui ! Je viens avec toi… A Poudlard ! S'écria-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon resta sans voix l'espace d'un instant avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'accompagner dans sa danse des plus ridicules mais tellement pleine de joie. Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient ensemble et le resteraient. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Eden, invisible à leurs yeux, observait la scène en souriant tendrement. Lily, sa mère, était déjà si belle à cet âge, rayonnante de joie. Il avait également reconnu Severus. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas encore forgé le masque de froideur que son double plus âgé endosserait plus tard et laissait s'afficher librement ses sentiments. Il tenait beaucoup à Lily cela se lisait sur son visage. Ils étaient si jeunes.

Quelques secondes avant que le souvenir ne s'estompe pour être remplacé par un autre, Eden eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir à la base du cou de Severus des traces typiques des coups reçus par un enfant battu. Lui-même en savait quelque chose. Devait-il en conclure que son « père » avait connu une enfance peu glorieuse ?

- Severus, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais qu'ils pouvaient être aussi bêtes.

- Lily, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si, bien sûr que si. J'aurais du être plus ferme. Tu sais, ils ne te détestent pas vraiment. Ils veulent juste être méchants avec tout ce qui représente Serpentard et ne supportent pas que je sois amie avec toi. Tu vois, tout est de ma faute.

- Mais non. Je m'en fous de tout ça. Du moment que tu restes avec moi.

- Sev… Je sais que cela ne va faire qu'aggraver les choses et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas mais je voulais te dire que… je t'aime. Je t'aime plus qu'en tant que meilleur ami… Sev ?

L'adolescent était resté sans voix, la mine totalement perdue. Toutefois, ses yeux brillaient de milles feux, exprimant toute la joie et l'amour qu'il croyait ne jamais pouvoir exprimer un jour. Lily, souriant doucement, s'approcha lentement jusqu'à sceller leurs lèvres.

Eden n'était étrangement pas étonné. Sa mère savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il l'avait toujours imaginé entreprenante et persévérante. Savoir que c'était bien elle qui avait fait le premier pas ne faisait que confirmer son intuition. Avait-il hérité de ses caractéristiques, lui aussi ?

- Monsieur, je ne comprends pas, dit Severus d'une voix incertaine. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous marier ? Nous avons tous les deux dix-sept ans. La loi nous l'autorise.

- Severus, Severus. Les mangemorts, et surtout leur maître sont très intéressés par toi. Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir d'espions assez haut placés. C'est une chance inespérée de te faire entrer dans leur cercle intérieur. Si tu te maries maintenant avec Mlle Evans, toute nos chances d'avoir des informations fiables seront perdues. Veux-tu voir la lumière s'éteindre, Severus ? Interrogea Dumbeldore d'une voix paternelle.

- Mais… ce n'est pas possible ! Nous attendons un enfant ! Je ne peux pas devenir mangemort espion alors que j'ai une famille à protéger, s'indigna Severus.

- Je suis au courant pour l'enfant… Un garçon n'est-ce pas… Susurra le vieil homme dont les yeux avaient cessés de pétiller et le sourire s'était fané.

Sa voix avait perdue tout accent bienveillant.

- Comment…

- Tu n'as plus le choix Severus. J'avais espéré ne pas avoir à en arriver là, mais c'est toi, et toi seul, qui m'y obliges. J'ai placé un sort d'enchaînement sur Lily. Elle ne le sait pas encore mais elle est intelligente et s'en rendre vite compte. Toutefois, si elle ne veut pas perdre le bébé, elle ne fera rien. Tu devras en faire autant Severus car la lumière ne pourra pas gagner sans espions. James s'est proposé pour épouser Lily. Il les protégera en ton absence et empêchera quiconque de soupçonner une quelconque relation entre vous deux et l'enfant à venir. Et maintenant, nous allons discuter de tes futures fonctions…

Eden était estomaqué. Le sort d'enchaînement était strictement interdit sous peine d'emprisonnement. Le lanceur avait tout pouvoir sur la cible, pouvant en contrôler sa magie ainsi que chacun de ses muscles et organes, tout comme il peut en lire les pensées, les souvenirs et les émotions. C'était un vieux sort d'esclavagisme fréquemment utilisé dans le Moyen-âge. Seul son niveau de difficulté avait empêché son expansion.

Comment… comment était-ce possible ? N'avait-il pas toujours eut confiance en Dumbeldore. Un homme qu'il considérait presque comme son grand-père. Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu avec une expression aussi cruelle et dénuée de sentiment. Un homme qui lui avait arraché son père pour l'obliger à devenir un mangemort. Qui avait contraint sa mère…

James se tenait derrière Lily, le regard compatissant.

- Severus, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas quand il a put jeter ce sort mais je ne peux rien faire sans mettre Eden en danger, pleurait-elle dans les bras de son amour.

- Lily… Répétait inlassablement Severus en lui caressant les cheveux. Je te promets que nous allons trouver un moyen. Nous allons quand même nous marier malgré l'interdiction, d'accord ?

- Mais comment ?

- J'ai brasé du polynectar. Avec James, nous allons échanger nos places.

- Lily, fais nous confiance. Je te protégerais temps que Severus n'est pas là ainsi que le bébé. Les barrières de Godric Hollow ont été renforcées. Tu seras à l'abri de Dumbeldore, la rassura James. Je ne le laisserais plus vous approcher.

Eden fut étonné de l'étrange entente entre celui qu'il avait toujours cru être son père et celui qui l'était véritablement. Il pensait qu'ils s'étaient toujours haïs. Ainsi, ses parents s'étaient vraiment mariés même si Severus était sous polynectar. Comment Dumbeldore avait-il bien pu être aussi bêtement dupé ? Le polynectar était véritablement une potion très puissante, pas étonnant que sa recette se trouvait dans la réserve.

- Hey! Severus! Fait gaffe. Reviens nous en un seul morceau ! Cria Sirius, accompagné de Remus qui souriait doucement. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se mette à pleurer quand même.

- Espèce de sale cabot ! Arrête de crier aussi fort tu vas me percer les tympans ! Gronda Severus en retour tout en embrassant Lily.

Il prit ensuite son fils, petit paquet de couvertures d'où s'agitaient de petites mains, dans ses bras. Approchant son visage du petit bonhomme, il le vit lui adresser un grand sourire tout en tendant les bras dans sa direction. L'enfant babillait joyeusement comme s'il voulait l'appeler. Severus, un fin sourire heureux sur les lèvres, se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front tout en lui murmurant.

- Ne m'oublie pas, mon bébé. Je serais vite de retour. Je t'aime très fort.

Il lui caressa une dernière fois la joue avant de le tendre à son parrain. Sirius l'attrapa doucement, la mine redevenue sérieuse, tandis que le bébé se mettait à pleurer. L'homme tenta de le calmer en le berçant, adressant un sourire d'excuse à Severus.

- On prendra soin du petit chaton, assura-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas Sevy.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un grognement en réponse.

Puis Severus leur adressa un dernier signe d'adieu et s'éloigna silencieusement, la mine de nouveau fermée. Les trois hommes et la jeune femme, le visage lugubre, restèrent debout sur le palier de l'entrée, le regardant s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur vue. Le bébé ne cessa de pleurer, même une fois rentré à l'intérieur.

Le souvenir suivant se déroulait dans le bureau de Dumbeldore. Eden se plaqua inutilement la main devant la bouche en découvrant son père. Le visage ravagé par les larmes, la honte, le regret et la tristesse, le poing serré à en faire couler son sang, il était effondré sur un fauteuil complètement détruit.

- Severus, commença Albus d'une voix douce qu'Eden se mit à haïr de tout son cœur. Lily et James sont morts en protégeant Harry.

A ces mots, Severus releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Oui, Harry est vivant et en bonne santé. C'est lui qui a en partie détruit Tom. Toutefois, il a gardé l'apparence de James et je l'ais placé chez sa tante pour sa propre sécurité.

- Très bien, répondit Severus d'une voix faible. Je vous remercie de l'avoir mis en sûreté. Je vais aller le récupérer et me mettre à l'abri.

- Bien sûr que non Severus, l'interrompit le vieux sorcier, le visage sévère. Vous devez continuer à jouer votre rôle. Voldemort n'est pas mort. Et la prophétie est formelle. Seul Harry pourra le tuer. Il doit rester chez sa dernière famille.

- Mais je suis sa famille ! S'écria l'homme en se relevant. Ces moldus détestent la magie. Jamais ils ne s'occuperont correctement de lui ! J'irais le récupérer que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Vous n'êtes pas sa famille Severus… Prononça-t-il doucement d'un ton condescend. Vous n'étiez pas le mari de Lily et Harry a été reconnu par James et porte son nom en plus de son apparence. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui. De plus, bien que j'aie assuré que vous étiez un espion au ministère, vous n'en restez pas moins un mangemort. Jamais vous ne pourrez obtenir le droit de l'élever.

- C'est vous qui m'y avez obligé, s'indigna Severus en amorçant un pas vers la sortie. Mais peu importe. Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre approbation ni même de rester vivre en Angleterre.

Alors que l'homme, le dos raide, allait franchir la porte, près à aller récupérer au plus vite son fils. La voix tant haïe le retint.

- Severus, il est déjà trop tard. Le sort est maintenant actif, transmis de la mère vers l'enfant comme c'était prévus dans ce cas. J'ai également bridé sa magie. On ne sait jamais, expliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

L'homme fracassa son poing dans le mur, y laissant un trou du à la fois à sa magie et à sa force et s'en alla sans se retourner, ni même prononcer un seul mot. Néanmoins, il se promit que le vieux payerait un jour.

Eden était à genoux, effondré. Il était au delà du choc et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Ce n'était pas possible…

Les souvenirs qui s'enchaînèrent ensuite montraient son père, souvent déguisé, qui le suivait à distance dès qu'il s'éloignait du quatre Privet Drive. Il ignorait si c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en franchir la barrière magique ou parce que Dumbeldore y avait placé une alarme pour l'empêcher de l'approcher. Severus le suivait jusqu'au jardin d'enfants, dans les magasins où l'avait traîné Pétunia pour qu'il porte ses courses, à l'école… Il avait toujours ce regard à la fois émerveillé et tendre mais également douloureusement triste et plein de regret. Jamais il ne l'avait abordé bien que Eden sut qu'il l'avait désiré à plusieurs reprises.

- Vous ne devez surtout pas laisser croire que vous avez de la sympathie pour Harry Potter, Severus ! Ordonna fermement Albus, le visage fermé. Je veux qu'il vous haïsse, vous m'entendez ! J'ai accès à toutes ses pensées, je serais ce qu'il en est. Il doit vous haïr parce que vous ferez le parfais bouc émissaire. Ne vous inquiété pas, tant que vous m'obéissez, je ferais toujours en sorte qu'il soit en sécurité…

La conversation s'effaça doucement, remplacée par une autre.

- Vous aviez promis que tant que je vous obéissais, vous le protégeriez ! C'était un mensonge ! Cria Severus hors de lui tout en levant sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort.

Dumbeldore eut à peine un regard de mépris pour lui avant de l'envoyer heurter brutalement le mur sur lequel était accroché divers objets.

- Il suffit Severus. Trêve de gamineries. Harry doit être entraîné et il affrontera Voldemort. Il est normal qu'il se retrouve parfois dans des situations périlleuses. Je ne veux plus que tu interviennes. Je sais que tu connais à présent la source de ses cauchemars. Il croit être lié à Voldemort par sa cicatrice. C'est ce qui est le mieux. Aussi longtemps que je lui enverrais ses images, il n'oubliera pas son rôle. Maintenant hors de ma vue.

Eden observa quelques secondes plus tard son père se faire soigner par l'homme qu'il avait aperçu dans sa chambre avant de plonger dans la pensine.

Severus serrait les dents tandis que l'autre homme lui ôtait ses vêtements, découvrant son dos violacé et saignant.

- Severus, maintenant que je suis redevenu moi-même je dois te dire quelque chose, murmura-t-il tout en appliquant un baume sur les blessures. Albus a toujours rêvé de se créer un esclave surpuissant qui obéirait aux moindres de ses ordres pour ainsi renverser le ministère et se faire élire par la population pour rétablir l'ordre.

Severus émit un grognement sourd mais n'ajouta rien.

- Tu connais mon histoire, ma mère, une sang pure, a été reniée parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un moldu. Elle l'a contraint à l'aimer en lui faisant régulièrement boire un filtre d'amour. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'à l'époque, Dumbeldore travaillait déjà sur la génétique combinée à la magie. Il a manipulé mon ADN pour que je deviennes plus puissant que je n'aurais du normalement l'être. Suite à une étrange coïncidence, ma mère a oublié de donner le filtre d'amour. Mon père, cracha-t-il, l'a aussitôt quitté, la jetant à la rue sans ressource. Elle eut juste le temps de me déposer dans un orphelinat avant de mourir de chagrin. Dumbeldore s'est ensuite assuré que je sois constamment mis à l'écart et détesté par les autres, enfants ou personnels. J'avoue que ce n'était pas très difficile étant donné que je pensais qu'on m'avait abandonné parce que personne ne voulait de moi. Je passais également pour un monstre qui parlait aux serpents. Ensuite, Dumbeldore s'est présenté à moi, m'invitant à venir à Poudlard, me cachant l'énorme fortune dont j'allais hériter et se présentant comme mon sauveur. Pendant longtemps, il a été pour moi ce qui ce rapprochait le plus d'un père, le seul à m'accepter tel que j'étais. Mais, lorsque j'ai créé mon premier horcruxes, il a perdu le contrôle qu'il avait sur moi. Plus je créais d'horcruxes plus je fragmentais mon âme et glissait vers la folie. Mais je m'éloignais également de son influence. Lorsqu'il s'est aperçu qu'il était trop tard, il m'a laissé tout détruire et a repris ses recherches dans le but de créer un autre esclave assez puissant pour me vaincre…

Severus, à présent soigné, l'observait en serrant les dents. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, s'attendant à la suite qui – il en était convaincu – n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Il a intégré une partie de mon ADN et de ma magie dans celui de ton fils, Severus. Il voulait créer un guerrier de la lumière près à se sacrifier pour son camp. Toi et Lily représentiez un couple idéal, puissant et facilement manipulable. La prophétie a été inventée de toute pièce dans cet unique but et le mangemort qui me l'a rapporté était un traître. Harry a été élevé dans le but de me vaincre et de mourir en le faisant. Ainsi, la population l'adulerait en martyre puis se tournerait vers Dumbeldore pour reconstruire tout ce que j'avais détruit. Il pourrait alors ériger un monde magique comme il l'entendrait sans crainte de rébellion. Il nous a tous dupé…

Eden ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il ne pouvait déjà plus empêcher ses larmes de couler. Les larmes qu'il n'avait plus versées depuis la première violente correction de Vernon alors qu'il était seulement âgé de trois ans.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pensine, Eden ne pouvait plus cacher ses larmes de rage et de tristesse face à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie, face à son père. Sa vie n'avait été construite qu'autour d'un tissu de mensonges et de manipulations. Dumbeldore n'était qu'une ordure et un monstre d'égoïsme. Il avait gâché tellement de vies pour avoir le pouvoir que cela en était écoeurant. Son père en avait tellement souffert.

Severus l'observa un moment, peiné de lui avoir fait aussi mal. Il n'osait esquisser un seul geste, de peur de le faire fuir. Savoir la vérité était une chose, l'accepter en était une autre.

Lorsque Eden leva les yeux dans sa direction, Severus affichait une petite moue qui pouvait passer pour un sourire d'excuse. Il hésita un instant, peu sûr des gestes qu'il pouvait faire. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer, au moins une fois. Le jeune homme s'avança doucement, prêt à reculer au moindre signe de rejet. L'homme, souriant plus largement, lui ouvrit les bras dans un geste instinctif et l'y accueillit comme s'il avait toujours été là.

Devhan et Tom, soulagés par sa réaction bien qu'attristés par sa réalité, s'éclipsèrent en silence, laissant un peu d'intimité à cette famille qui venait tout juste de se reconstituée. Ils ne virent pas que Severus pleurait également, fait rare voir inexistant. L'homme regrettait la vie qu'il aurait pu construire avec sa femme et son fils. Cependant, les quelques larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues n'étaient pas des larmes amères mais des larmes de joie, célébrant le bonheur d'être de nouveau réunis.

_A suivre…_

**Note de la fin** : Beaucoup d'explications dans ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous suffira pour le moment. Que pensez-vous du personnage de Severus ? Je le trouve très mignon avec bébé Eden dans ses bras…


	5. Nouveau départ

**Lupus solis**

**Disclamer : **les personnages et leur environnement appartiennent à leur auteur, J. K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Harry découvre enfin la vérité sur sa véritable identité. Nouveau père, nouvelle vie, nouveaux amis et peut-être rencontre avec ceux qu'il pourra aimer.

**Rating M** : pour relations homosexuelles détaillées (peut être censurées à cause des nouvelles règles) et violences.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Nouveau départ

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Eden s'était finalement endormi, toujours dans les bras de son père qu'il ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher. Quelques sillons de larmes marquaient encore ses joues trop pâles. De légers coups contre la porte sortirent Severus de sa torpeur bienheureuse tandis qu'il caressait machinalement les cheveux de son fils.

- Entrez, répondit-il tout en sentant Eden bouger légèrement.

A la vue de la personne qui entra, Severus esquissa un sourire heureux.

- Alors ? demanda l'homme tout en s'approchant de la silhouette endormi de son filleul.

Celui-ci bougea encore un peu comme si l'entente de la voix le faisait réagir.

- Je lui ais fais voir. J'aurais aimé lui éviter ça mais c'était le seul moyen. Il a beaucoup pleuré, répondit Severus, l'air coupable.

- Toi aussi, constata Sirius en s'asseyant sur le grand lit.

- Sirius murmura une petite voix endormie.

L'homme souriant se pencha au-dessus de son filleul qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il était heureux de constater que celui-ci le reconnaissait à sa voix même dans son sommeil et malheureux de ne pas avoir pu prendre soin de lui et de voir l'expression douloureuse qui était apparue sur son visage à la mention de son nom.

- Eden… appela-t-il doucement tandis que Severus redressait son fils pour tenter de le confier à son parrain.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Eden était accroché telle une sangsue à son père et ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Severus essaya de détacher une nouvelle fois son koala personnel avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivit par Sirius qui observait la scène. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller complètement Eden qui ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec son père.

Il lui adressa un sourire hésitant avant de lui demander.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

Ce n'est pas son père qui lui répondit mais une voix longtemps chérie qui provenait de derrière lui.

- Le koala ne voulait plus lâcher son père…

Eden se retourna brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, il était complètement figé face à cette apparition. Ce fut son parrain qui l'attira doucement à lui, le ramenant à la réalité. Son filleul lui avait tellement manqué. Son petit rayon de soleil.

- Sirius… Sirius… je croyais que tu étais mort, réussi à articuler l'adolescent d'une voix rauque d'émotion, passant une main hésitante sur le visage si jeune de son parrain.

- Je suis désolé mon bébé, ce n'était qu'une mise en scène. Pour libérer Remus de l'influence de Dumbeldore et parce que celui-ci projetait de me faire disparaître tôt ou tard que nous avons été obligés de mettre cela en place. Je suis désolé, tu m'as tellement manqué, s'excusa Sirius tout en le serrant comme s'il voulait ne plus jamais le lâcher.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi… pourquoi voulait-il te faire disparaître ? Demanda Eden sans se détacher de son étreinte.

- Parce qu'il avait trop d'influence sur toi, répondit calmement son père.

Eden se retourna doucement pour lui faire face.

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il ne pouvant cacher son anxiété.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as plus besoin de combattre qui que ce soit. Tu vas pouvoir vivre normalement comme tous les jeunes de ton âge. Tu peux retourner à Poudlard sous une autre identité ou aller dans une autre école. C'est comme tu le souhaites. Avec le Lord, nous allons nous charger de Dumbeldore. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il ne t'a plus et que le Lord a retrouvé toute son âme, il ne peut plus rien contre nous.

- Mais… et toi ?

Severus eut un sourire joyeux.

- Je vais retourner à Poudlard mais avec une nouvelle apparence et une nouvelle identité. Dumbeldore pense que je me suis enfuit en apprenant ta mort. Il n'a plus de moyens de me contraindre à quoi que ce soit, répondit-il simplement. Il pense probablement que je me suis suicidé. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre.

Eden ému et confus, serra son père contre lui, lui assurant muettement qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils ne seront plus jamais séparés.

- J'irais à Poudlard avec toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, expliqua-t-il.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on allait laisser Sevy retourner seul dans la gueule du loup ? S'indigna faussement Sirius d'un ton boudeur. Je viens aussi et ce n'est pas tout. Mais tu verras ça plus tard.

Eden eut un petit sourire moqueur.

- Sevy ? Fit-il remarquer.

Son père grogna en réponse.

- Il a toujours adoré être sur mon dos. C'est un vrai emmerdeur.

- Oh ! Sevy chéri, j'adorais t'embêter. Tu t'énervais tellement facilement, se moqua Sirius, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, faisant un clin d'œil complice à son filleul qui avait gardé la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que vous vous détestiez ? Questionna ce dernier, perplexe.

- C'était une ruse. Parce que nous étions de maisons ennemies alors nous n'avions pas le droit de nous lier d'amitié. Déjà que Lily était ouvertement amie avec lui… Pour ne pas qu'il soit la cible de toute l'école, on était toujours sur son dos. Comme ça, les Serpentards pensaient que Severus était ami avec Lily juste pour faire enrager James. Nous avons bien entendu alimenté la rumeur. James n'a jamais aimé Lily autrement que comme une sœur et lui et Severus étaient de vrais partenaires à conneries. La plupart des plus grosses trouvailles des Maraudeurs ont été créés par ces deux là, répondit Sirius sur un ton de conspirateur.

- Mais… la pensine ? Questionna Eden qui semblait tout de même amusé en voyant l'air réprobateur de Severus.

- Il fallait que je les laisse m'humilier publiquement de temps en temps, lui répondit-il doucement. Sinon, les autres élèves auraient finis par avoir des doutes. Mais ils ne faisaient rien qui n'ait été préparé à l'avance et que je n'ais approuvé. Ce n'était pas pour rien que tu as vu James et Sirius serrer les dents en le faisant. Ils n'avaient pas du tout aimés cette idée. Mais à cette époque, Dumbeldore était déjà sur mon dos et je commençais à avoir des doutes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache pour notre relation.

- Et maman, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était pas au courant dans ton souvenir ?

- Eh bien… Severus détourna le regard. Au début, j'ai vraiment cru que James était un rival et on se détestait vraiment. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'on a mis les choses au clair que l'on est devenus amis. En bonne partie pour Lily au début.

- Ouais, c'est après qu'ils se soient battus comme des chiffonniers sans baguette. C'était tordant, précisa Sirius en se rappelant de la tête de ses deux amis après la bagarre. Surtout une fois tous les deux à l'infirmerie.

- Et la rencontre avec Remus ? Questionna le jeune homme incrédule.

- Une petite erreur de calcul de ma part, intervint Sirius. James aurait du être présent pour que l'on puisse montrer Moony à Severus mais il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute qu'il n'a pas pu esquiver et Severus était déjà entré. On a eu la peur de notre vie ! S'exclama-t-il. Et Remus nous en a fait baver pendant un mois au moins. Il avait exigé que Severus soit un animagus accompli avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Sauf que Severus n'était pas encore assez entraîné et voila le résultat.

- Mais au moins, cela a permis de renforcer la crédibilité de notre haine réciproque aux yeux de Dumbeldore bien que c'est été involontaire, ajouta Severus.

- C'est incroyable ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ce que je connaissais ou croyais connaître jusqu'à présent n'était que mensonges et mise en scène, s'offusqua Eden en se levant tout en se détachant de l'étreinte conjointe des deux hommes qui semblaient ne plus vouloir le laisser partir.

Il se mit à arpenter la pièce sous les deux regards inquiets de son père et de son parrain. Eden ne leur en voulait pas, loin de là. Il les comprenait et remerciait le ciel pour ce stratagème qui avait permis à James de protéger Lily sans que Dumbeldore ne s'y oppose. Il avait sans doute pensé que James et Sirius ne laisseraient jamais Severus approcher Lily ou son enfant à cause de la haine qui les opposait depuis des années. C'était un coup de génie !

Tandis qu'il les regardait en souriant, calmant leurs inquiétudes, il sentit deux bras venir entourer fermement sa taille, le soulevant presque.

- Est-ce que tout va bien maintenant ? Un murmure caressa son oreille.

- Devhan ? Interrogea Eden, surpris.

- Tout juste, répondit la voix.

Le vampire le retourna sans le lâcher, le gardant contre lui sous les yeux réprobateurs de ses deux gardiens.

- Es-tu heureux maintenant ? Redemanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

A cet instant, Eden ne put détacher son regard des océans glacés qui le fixaient, attendant une réponse. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du vampire. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Pourtant instinctivement, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal.

- Oui, murmura-t-il en souriant. Oui, je suis heureux.

- Alors je suis content, répondit le jeune russe en le redéposant à terre après lui avoir embrassé le front.

- Moi également, ajouta une voix près de la porte.

Eden se tourna dans sa direction. Tom lui faisait face, un sourire était accroché à ses lèvres mais ses yeux reflétaient une inquiétude mal dissimulée. Eden s'avança dans sa direction, se remémorant le souvenir de son père à propos de son histoire. Il lui tendit une main en ajoutant.

- Nous devons repartir sur de nouvelles bases, Tom. Apparemment, tu es aussi l'un de mes parents ?

_Bizarre, j'ai deux pères et une mère. Les miracles de la génétique sans doute,_ pensa-t-il brièvement avant de se sentir attiré contre un torse ferme puis enfermé dans un cocon de deux bras puissants. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, maintenant presque invisible, dégagea une douce chaleur qu'il ne sut interpréter.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir. Je serais heureux d'être ton deuxième père si Severus le permet. Tu portes en toi mon héritage magique et je suis fier de toi.

Severus et Sirius regardait le Lord étreindre Eden avec des yeux ronds. Certes Voldemort était moins terrifiant qu'avant mais il en imposait toujours autant. Or là… bas, ça cassait le mythe !

Néanmoins, Eden se détacha rapidement de l'étreinte. Il y avait des choses plus difficiles que d'autres à accepter. Heureusement, la nouvelle apparence de Tom lui permettait de bien le différencier de son homologue fou. Les questions viendraient plus tard.

Comprenant sa réticence, Tom n'ajouta rien. Il avait des années de socialisation à rattraper de toute façon. Toutefois, il présentait qu'Eden serait le seul à pouvoir tout obtenir de lui. Misère ! Il espérait que son « fils » - oui, décidément il aimait l'appeler ainsi – s'en rendrait compte le plus tard possible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Par une belle journée ensoleillée, la famille Weasley accompagnée d'Hermione affichait une mine des plus tristes. Dumbeldore avait réussi à faire en sorte d'éviter que la moitié de la population magique ne vienne assister à l'enterrement du jeune Harry Potter, héro et maintenant martyre du monde magique.

Ron et Hermione se tenaient la main, la serrant plus fort lorsque le petit cercueil blanc alla rejoindre celui de ses parents dans la tombe familiale des Potter. La plupart des femmes de l'assistance ne purent retenir plus longtemps leurs larmes devant cette vision. Toute la famille des Potter avait ainsi été sacrifiée pour la guerre. Même le professeur McGonagall avait les yeux brillants, se tenant droite aux côtés d'Hagrid qui se mouchait bruyamment dans un mouchoir aussi grand qu'un drap.

Dumbeldore scella ensuite la tombe, le regard grave parcourant l'assistance.

- Aujourd'hui, nous enterons le dernier des Potter. Je vous demanderais de vous rappelez à chaque instant des sacrifices de cette grande famille. C'est donc en leur mémoire que nous nous devons de continuer le combat. Pour que leur sacrifice n'est pas été vain.

Le ministre de la magie, qui se tenait à ses côtés, observa un moment pensivement le caveau richement décoré puis déclara.

- Le ministère de la magie fera tout pour vous soutenir Albus. J'espère que nous n'aurons plus aucun adolescent à mettre en terre.

Et contrairement à ses habitudes, Fudge, suite à ce très court discourt, s'éloigna silencieusement, le regard dur et déterminé. Dumbeldore ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, se demandant si cela n'allait pas lui causer quelques soucis supplémentaires.

Un peu plus loin, la famille Malfoy, mère et fils, s'éclipsa discrètement. Ils en avaient assez vu. Pas la peine de s'attarder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En rentrant au manoir, Draco et Narcissia furent accueillis par Lucius qui les avait attendus dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Celui-ci attrapa rapidement son fils par l'épaule puis le força à relever la tête pour le regarder. Draco affichait une mine des plus sinistres, indigne d'un Malfoy. Cependant, il était autorisé, voir encouragé à laisser libre court à ses émotions lorsqu'il était au manoir, seulement en famille.

- Draco…

- Laissez-moi, père, lui répondit l'adolescent en se dégageant brusquement de la main sous son menton.

Son père fut plus rapide et le rattrapa en le callant contre son torse d'où s'échappa un soupir résigné. Il n'était malheureusement pas autorisé à avouer la vérité à son fils.

Il le maintenu contre lui un certain temps, bien longtemps après que sa femme, le regard attristé, ait quittée la pièce. Il sentit enfin son fils se rebeller, frappant de ses poings contre son torse bien qu'il ne lui faisait aucun mal.

- Il n'avait pas le droit ! Cria-t-il en essayant en vain d'échapper aux bras de son père. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir ! Nous sommes rivaux ! Moi seul avais le droit de le tuer !

- Draco…

Lucius soupira une deuxième fois tout en entraînant son fils sur le canapé. Celui-ci s'était calmé et ne tentait plus de lui échapper. Il le garda contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux comme il en avait pris l'habitude dès que son fils était contrarié. Il n'y avait cependant rien à dire. Lucius se refusait de lui mentir alors qu'il apprendrait la vérité tôt ou tard. Il ne pouvait que tenter de le consoler bien qu'il sache que son fils ne pleurait plus depuis un bon nombre d'années déjà.

Draco se laissa aller à l'étreinte paternelle à laquelle il savait ne pas pouvoir échapper, comme toujours. La mort d'Harry avait été un choc pour lui. Bien qu'il l'ait toujours haï de toutes ses forces, il avait un profond respect pour cet homme qui était son rival. Le seul à avoir osé refuser haut et fort son amitié et s'afficher comme son ennemi. Le seul pour qui il avait de l'intérêt et qui était digne de son attention. Draco avait du mal à imaginer une nouvelle année à Poudlard sans Potter. C'était inconcevable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eden attendait nerveusement, encadré par son père et Tom, tandis que Devhan se tenait debout derrière son siège. Ils se tenaient tous les quatre sur une petite estrade, juchés comme sur un trône.

Tandis qu'il tortillait ses mains nerveusement, les mangemorts commencèrent à arriver, s'installant un à un face à eux. Eden n'osait pas encore relever la tête de peur d'apercevoir des visages connus et détestés.

Tom le regarda un instant, souriant légèrement devant sa nervosité puis il se leva enfin.

- Mangemorts ! Je vous avais promis de vous le présenter. Voici Eden Gabriel Evans Snape le fils de Lily et Severus Snape ainsi que moi-même, annonça-t-il avant de se rasseoir.

Il n'y eut que quelques minutes de silence perplexe avant qu'une voix ne se manifeste.

- Maître…

Bellatrix, comme toujours, était la première a osé poser la première question.

- Comment est-ce possible qu'un enfant puisse avoir trois parents ? Demanda-t-elle, approuvée par les autres mangemorts curieux de le savoir.

Seuls quelque uns d'entre eux restèrent parfaitement impassibles, connaissant déjà la vérité. Eden n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux dans leur direction mais s'était crispé à l'entente de la voix de la femme.

- Les miracles de la génétique, Bella. Eden est véritablement notre fils à tous les trois à cause des manipulations du vieux fou. Je ne l'en remercierais pas mais je suis heureux qu'aujourd'hui je puisse vous présenter mon fils.

Les yeux rubis accrochèrent un bref instant ceux améthystes du vampire. Tous deux savaient que Tom, de part les manipulations de sa génétique et la déchirure de son âme, ne pourrait plus jamais espérer concevoir un enfant. Nastass cligna brièvement des yeux. Il savait que c'était une douloureuse réalité pour son calice. Lui-même n'appréciait pas vraiment les joies de la paternité et ne souhaitait pas, si possible, en refaire l'expérience. Mais il pouvait comprendre le besoin naturel de créer sa propre descendance. Devhan et Eden leur suffiraient bien assez, il en était certain.

- Maître, intervint un autre mangemort, est-il désigné comme votre successeur ?

Le Lord sentit la brusque contraction des muscles de l'adolescent qui se trouvait à ses côtés, il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de répondre.

- Non…

Il sentit immédiatement le soulagement qui lui parvint d'à côté.

- Lorsque nous aurons accomplis notre mission, c'est-à-dire mettre fin à l'influence de tous les vieux croulants avides ainsi que reconstruire un ministère et un monde magique digne de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, nous n'aurons plus besoin des mangemorts et vous pourrez retourner vivre comme avant.

L'assemblée acquiesça, reconnaissant en ces paroles, les vrais idéaux qu'ils avaient souhaités suivre en s'engageant. Tous étaient étonnés quand à l'apparence si angélique du fils du Lord et de Snape. Le garçon semblait si fragile. Beaucoup avaient remarqués son anxiété et étaient parfaitement conscients que certains d'entre eux en étaient responsables. Jamais ils n'avaient eu aussi honte de leur vie.

Eden prit une rapide inspiration, sentant une main encourageante se poser sur la sienne. Il releva enfin les yeux, embrassant l'assemblée qui lui faisait face. Seuls les mangemorts des plus hauts degrés avaient été conviés. Tom ne voulait pas non plus l'exhiber tel un trophée. Le jeune homme reconnu quelques visages, notamment l'absence de Pettigrot, mais un seul retint son attention.

- Remus, articula-t-il doucement, un doux sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçu les mains jointes de son parrain et du loup garou.

L'assistance dut retenir sous souffle, tombant immanquablement sous le charme du jeune sorcier à la beauté si particulière.

Tom secoua la tête faiblement tandis que Severus eut un petit sourire amusé. Les mangemorts étaient déjà sous le charme de leur fils, et il ne lui avait fallut qu'un seul de ses fameux sourires pour tous les avoir, enroulés autour de son petit doigt. Les deux hommes essayaient de s'imaginer comment ils allaient pouvoir survivre aux semaines de vacances au manoir jusqu'à la rentrée. C'était définitivement une perceptive effrayante.

_A suivre…_

**Note de la fin :** Bien, de nouveaux personnages apparaissent enfin… J'espère que l'histoire n'avance pas trop lentement quand même, mais bon, avec toutes les explications et tout ça (et on en est encore loin du compte !). Je prends des cours d'orthographe, de grammaire et de conjugaison en ce moment, j'espère que cela améliorera la qualité des chapitres ! Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine…


	6. Le Chemin de Traverse

**Lupus solis**

**Disclamer : **les personnages et leur environnement appartiennent à leur auteur, J. K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Harry découvre enfin la vérité sur sa véritable identité. Nouveau père, nouvelle vie, nouveaux amis et peut-être rencontre avec ceux qu'il pourra aimer.

**Rating M** : pour relations homosexuelles détaillées (peut être censurées à cause des nouvelles règles de ) et violences.

**Note importante** : _Je suis désolée pour le retard et encore plus désolée de devoir vous annoncer que je pars en vacances vers la fin de la semaine. Cela s'est un peu décidé au dernier moment donc je n'ais rien pu prévoir. Malheureusement, j'ignore pendant combien de temps je serais partie (jusqu'à ce que l'on est épuisé notre budget sans doute) donc je ne peux pas vous dire quand exactement reprendrons les publications. Je vous promets que je finirais cette histoire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Bisous à tous, je vous adore. Et bonnes vacances._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le Chemin de Traverse

Dans l'un des petits salons du grand manoir ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard lui-même, Eden était assis sur les genoux de son deuxième parrain, discutant joyeusement. Sirius se trouvait à leurs côtés sur le canapé.

- Remus, tu as l'air en forme, fit remarquer Eden qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnant.

L'homme lui souriait, le serrant fort contre lui.

- C'est grâce à Sirius, rigola-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son amant. Il prend bien soin de moi.

- Alors, vous êtes ensembles, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Eden, juste pour être sûr.

- Oui. A vrai dire, je sortais déjà avec Remus peu avant la fin de nos études, répondit Sirius en attrapant la main du loup garou dont les yeux s'étaient assombris.

Comprenant que le sujet était encore assez douloureux, Eden préféra en changer. Il se doutait que les choses n'avaient pas du être simples pour les deux hommes. Ils étaient en temps de guerre, la condition de loup garou était très mal acceptée puis il y avait eu la mort de James et Lily et l'emprisonnement de Sirius. Non, les choses n'avaient vraiment pas du être simples. Eden était heureux qu'à présent, ils puissent être ensembles.

- Est-ce que… Le jeune garçon devint tout rouge à l'idée de la question qu'il allait oser poser.

Ces deux parrains le regardèrent d'un œil amusé, curieux d'apprendre ce qui pouvait bien le faire rougir de cette manière.

- Est-ce que pour les sorciers c'est ok d'être gay ?

Eden cacha son visage en feu derrière ses mains, mortifié d'avoir du exprimer à haute voix cette interrogation. Les deux hommes s'interrogèrent brièvement du regard avant que Remus ne secoue la tête, comprenant la gêne de son filleul.

- Chez les sorciers, deux hommes peuvent avoir des enfants s'ils sont assez puissants, expliqua doucement Remus. C'est pourquoi ce genre de relation est plutôt commune. Mais je suppose qu'elle ne l'est pas chez les moldus. C'est pour ça que tu es embarrassé ?

Eden la bouche entrouverte, les yeux émerveillé, resta sans voix un moment puis réussit à articuler.

- Vous allez pouvoir avoir des enfants…

Le jeune homme souriait, extatique, s'imaginant déjà pleins de petits Sirius courant dans le manoir. Son parrain éclata de rire, soulagé que son filleul soit seulement inquiet de savoir s'ils allaient avoir des enfants ou pas. Il est vrai que lui-même rêvait de dorloter un mini Remus qu'il pourrait convertir au Quiddich dès son plus jeune âge. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas encore pour tout de suite. Quoique… Le regard brûlant que lui adressa son amant lui promettait des perspectives très intéressantes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un peu plus loin dans le salon, debout près de la fenêtre, trois hommes semblaient hausser le ton sans toutefois qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre. Tom avait jeté un sort d'intimité pour discuter tranquillement avec Severus et Devhan.

- Tu ne devras pas le quitter des yeux, jamais, ordonna-t-il au vampire. C'est très important. Poudlard ne sera pas sûr et sa fausse identité ne durera pas éternellement.

- Pourquoi le laisser venir dans ce cas ? Questionna celui-ci, agacé.

Severus se mordilla brièvement les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Il souhaite m'y accompagner. Je ne peux pas lui refuser cela. Je préfère pouvoir garder un œil sur lui et profiter de sa présence pour mieux le connaître. Même si cela peu paraître égoïste, et ça l'est sûrement, je ne veux plus être séparé de lui.

- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous tellement inquiets ? Demanda le vampire, excédé. Il est très puissant, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait se briser au moindre coup de vent. Il sera sous une autre identité et pourra se comporter comme n'importe quel élève. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Tu ne le connais pas encore assez, fit remarquer le Lord qui avait posé sa main sur le bras de Severus pour le calmer. Il est un véritable aimant à complications. De plus, Dumbeldore ne le laissera pas tranquille si facilement. Il est encore manipulable, et le vieux le sait parfaitement.

- Que comptez-vous faire du directeur ? Pourquoi ne pas s'en débarrasser tout de suite ?

- Il faut que la population se rende compte une bonne fois pour toute des machinations du vieil homme. Il n'est pas le seul dans l'affaire. Nous ignorons encore l'importance du groupe de personnes impliquées dedans. Le but sera d'en découvrir le plus possible et de les prendre la main dans le sac pour que personne ne puisse contester les preuves de ce qu'ils ont fait. Cela permettra aussi, peut-être, de faire bouger les choses au ministère pour que la société puisse évoluer.

- Je protégerais Eden aussi longtemps que je ne m'ennuierais pas, jura le vampire, presque certain que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Mais je n'interviendrais dans cette histoire seulement si je le juge nécessaire. Je ne suis pas l'un de vos mangemorts et je suis loin d'être à vos ordres.

Sur ces mots, le jeune vampire s'éloigna, laissant les deux hommes à leur réflexion.

- Il est trop instable, je ne suis pas sûr… Commença Severus qui s'inquiétait pour son fils.

- Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Il est déjà sous le charme d'Eden. Et je ne pense pas que l'on puisse s'ennuyer à ses côtés, le rassura Tom en enlevant le sort qui les entourait.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent les autres occupants de la pièce qui étaient déjà sur le canapé. L'avenir était encore flou, mais ils avaient un but et les moyens d'y arriver. Ils se battraient pour que cela fonctionne.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le soir même, Eden regagna sa chambre, escorté par ses deux pères, ses parrains s'étant discrètement éclipsés pour quelques activités d'ordre privé. Le jeune homme sourit à cette pensée en même temps qu'il en rougit. Les deux hommes allaient si bien ensemble.

Après avoir reçu, non sans surprise – bien qu'il aurait du s'y attendre – une bise de bonne nuit sur la joue par chacun de ses deux parents, l'adolescent put enfin refermer la porte derrière lui. Il y resta adossé un moment, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées. Sa vie venait de prendre un tournant radical.

Pourtant, les fantômes de son passé n'étaient jamais bien loin.

A présent, la grande chambre plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit ne lui paraissait plus aussi accueillante que naguère. Un courant d'air agitait doucement les rideaux des portes fenêtres donnant sur le balcon et les flammes magiques continuaient inlassablement de brûlées dans la cheminée, créant des ombres mouvantes à travers la pièce.

_Tu es un grand garçon, Eden. Tu n'as plus peur du noir à ton âge._

Le jeune homme s'avança de quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce.

_Non, tu n'as pas peur du noir. Juste de ce qui pourrait t'y attendre, comme l'oncle Vernon après une beuverie…_

Eden resta figé à quelques pas de la porte. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Pourtant, il lui aurait suffi de murmurer un simple mot pour que la pièce s'illumine, chassant la pénombre qui s'était installée. Mais l'enfant qui était tapis en lui avait peur. Il préférait mille fois son petit placard où personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait entrer – à moitié plié en deux – que cette grande pièce plongée dans le noir si effrayante.

Alors que la température de la pièce se mettait à chuter brutalement, les lumières s'allumèrent et les fenêtres se fermèrent, recréant l'impression de cocon confortable qu'il avait de la pièce. Lorsqu'Eden reprit ses esprits, Devhan se tenait debout devant lui, les bras légèrement écartés, tendus dans sa direction. C'était lui qui, de toute évidence, venait d'illuminer la pièce. Sans plus se poser de question, Eden avança jusqu'à se retrouver coincé contre le torse à la fois si froid et si sécurisant du vampire. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant que son corps, dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'état, ne cesse de trembler.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, suggéra Devhan en passant une main apaisante dans ses cheveux. Après, on ira se coucher.

Groggy, Eden acquiesça avant de se libérer de l'étreinte pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. A présent que sa crise était passée, il se sentait fourbu et fatigué. La perspective d'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui tendait les bras avec grand plaisir.

Devhan le laissa se doucher tranquillement, déposant son pyjama pour la nuit juste derrière la porte. Il aurait du se douter que plus d'un souvenirs hantaient encore son protégé. Ils leurs faudraient beaucoup de temps et de patience pour en venir à bout. Mais pour le moment, il se demandait seulement si Eden allait bien vouloir de lui dans son lit ou le jeter à la porte comme un malpropre. Il appréciait vraiment la compagnie de jeune sorcier la nuit, quand le sommeil le quittait plus particulièrement.

L'objet de ses pensées ne fut pas long à revenir, habillé de son pyjama, prêt pour la nuit. Il hésita un court instant en voyant le vampire assis au bord de son lit, puis se laissa couler sous la couette avec bonheur. Eden avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir sans une présence rassurante. Bien qu'il ne connaissait presque pas le russe, ils avaient déjà tissés des liens très forts en très peu de temps. Sa présence ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour peu qu'il ne se fasse pas plus entreprenant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cela faisait trois jours déjà qu'Eden était arrivé au manoir. Il avait rapidement du se rendre à l'évidence que la bâtisse était immense, un véritable labyrinthe de couloirs et de pièces les plus incongrues les unes que les autres. Tom lui avait confié que lui-même n'avait pas encore eu le temps de toutes les visiter, mais qu'il avait veillé à ce que la décoration soit moins macabre qu'à son arrivée. Eden s'imaginait très bien les vieux candélabres couverts de toiles d'araignées, pendus par-ci par-là, éclairant de leur lumière vacillante les couloirs aux fenêtres condamnées et au papier peint noir et décrépi. Encore plus flippant qu'au square Grimmaurd.

Le jeune sorcier ne s'était pas laisser abattre et avait courageusement fait la découverte du manoir qu'il avait finit par apprécier. Apparemment, la maison le lui rendait bien, quelques manifestations en étaient la preuve. Une porte qui s'ouvrait devant lui, une chaise qui glissait jusqu'à lui… et un tas d'autres petits détails qui ne cessaient de l'émerveiller à chaque instant. Les maisons sorcières étaient vraiment pleines de surprises.

Pour sa deuxième nuit au manoir, Eden n'avait aperçu Devhan nulle part. Il en avait alors rapidement conclu que le regard glacial que Severus lui avait lancé en l'apercevant dans le lit de son fils le matin même l'avait quelque peu refroidi. Cependant, le lendemain matin, le brun se réveilla après une bonne nuit de sommeil entouré des puissants bras qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Devhan était encore dans son lit.

Le jeune homme, loin de s'offusqué – il devait admettre que cela ne pouvait être que du à la présence du vampire qu'il dormait si bien – avait simplement ri lorsque son père était de nouveau entré dans la chambre. Peut-être devrait-il perdre cette habitude en fin de compte ?

Au final, Severus ne venait plus le réveillé le matin, Tom et Nastass ne pouvaient s'empêchés de lever les yeux face à l'attitude du prince des vampires et Sirius souriait joyeusement dès qu'il les voyait ensemble. Quant à Devhan, il avait carrément aménagé chez Eden, y passant toutes ses nuits aux côtés du jeune homme.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors que le vampire et Eden se trouvaient seuls dans la chambre qui était devenu leur sanctuaire, un aigle aux ailes argenté entra dans la chambre. Eden était assis au centre du lit tandis que le vampire maniait la brosse à cheveux ainsi que les divers accessoires qui l'entourait avec dextérité et douceur. Les longs cheveux noirs du jeune sorcier lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Il avait beau les coupés, ils repoussaient sans arrêt, atteignant le creux de ses reins. Même Tom et son père n'avaient rien pu y faire. Nastass lui avait expliqué qu'étant donné sa puissance magique et le fait qu'il la contrôlait mal pour le moment, il ne pourrait rien faire pour ses cheveux. Ils étaient le reflet de sa magie, puissante et indomptable. Devhan lui avait alors proposé de l'aider, et c'est ainsi qu'il le coiffait quotidiennement, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux garçons.

L'aigle vint se poser sur l'un des genoux d'Eden, prenant garde à ne pas enfoncer ses griffes acérées dans la peau tout juste protégée par un pantalon de coton, penchant la tête sur le côté en observant les deux hommes interagir.

- Devhan ? Interrogea le plus jeune.

- Déjà, marmonna ce dernier avec enthousiasme. C'est l'aigle de Martemian, tu sais, le vampire qui suit mon père comme son ombre.

Eden hocha de la tête en réponse. Oui, il avait eu l'occasion de s'apercevoir de la présence quasi constante d'un homme portant les même cheveux courts et noirs que Devhan, la mine plus âgé, auprès de Nastass. L'homme lui faisait toujours pensé à Devhan en plus âgé, et cela laissait présager un très beau physique. Cependant, le garde du corps était beaucoup moins loquasse que sa version plus jeune. Si bien qu'Eden n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec lui. Il se demandait quelle pouvait être la raison de la présence de son aigle dans sa chambre.

Le russe fit monter l'aigle sur son poignet afin de pouvoir détacher le petit colis entouré de papier noir qui était accroché à sa patte. Il caressa légèrement l'animal qui se laissa faire avec complaisance avant de le laisser s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre. Eden s'était retourné pour l'observer ouvrir le paquet avec précaution. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite boîte en bois finement gravée de runes rouges et noires. Cependant, ce n'était pas le coffret qui semblait le plus important pour le vampire mais ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. A près l'avoir ouvert, il en sortit avec délicatesse un fin collier à la chaîne entrelacée d'argent et d'un métal noir, terminée par un pendentif représentant un croissant de lune et un poignard à la lame serpentiforme encadrant une perle transparente dans laquelle flottait une goutte d'un liquide rouge.

Devhan lui tendit le collier avant de prendre la parole.

- J'ai réalisé ce collier il y a longtemps, mais je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un a qui je souhaitais l'offrir. La lune et le poignard sont les symboles de mon clan et de mon rang. La goutte de sang au centre provient de mon propre sang. La chaîne est un alliage d'argent et d'or noir.

- Devhan ? Questionna Eden en voyant le vampire hésiter un bref instant.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Garde le toujours autour de ton cou. Il te protégera dans une certaine mesure mais surtout, il m'avertira si tu es en danger et l'endroit où je pourrais te trouver. Il n'y aura que nous deux qui pourront te l'enlever. S'il te plaît, garde le toujours sur toi.

Eden attrapa la main du vampire dont les yeux s'étaient étrangement durcis. Le bleu et l'émeraude se croisèrent. Le sorcier comprit que le vampire était sérieusement inquiet pour sa sécurité. Mais il ne lui dirait pas pour quelles raisons. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait rapidement appris avec lui. Il savait quand Devhan garderait le secret quoiqu'il en coûte.

- Je le garderais, je te le promets, assura-t-il en exerçant une légère pression sur la main qu'il enserrait.

La deuxième main du vampire vint s'ajouter aux autres, se réchauffant à la chaleur de celles de son compagnon. Devhan savait qu'il lui faudrait, un jour ou l'autre, lui avouer la vérité. Néanmoins, c'était encore trop tôt et Eden n'était pas prêt pour cela. Le vampire souleva les deux petites mains qui reposaient dans les siennes jusqu'à son visage puis les embrassa avec déférence. Il le protégerait. Quoiqu'il arrive…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eden, n'ayant plus de matériel scolaire ni même de baguette, dut se rendre au Chemin de Traverse assez rapidement, histoire d'éviter la foule des élèves venant faire leurs achats pour la rentrée. Malheureusement, son père ne pouvait pas l'y accompagner, ni Tom et Sirius d'ailleurs. Ces trois-là travaillaient encore sur leurs nouvelles identités ainsi que toute la crédibilité qui irait avec. Il était hors de question de débarquer sans une bonne couverture à Poudlard. D'après les dernières nouvelles, l'école de Dumstrang avait du fermer ses portes à cause de plusieurs arrestations. Les mangemorts étaient sur l'affaire, comptant sur cet événement pour se créer le parfait alibi.

Quelques jours avant son anniversaire, Eden se promenait donc en compagnie de Devhan sur la plus célèbre rue marchande d'Angleterre. Il n'avait jamais senti un tel sentiment de liberté. Même la présence quasi constante du vampire à ses côtés n'arrivait pas à l'agacer. Le russe était de très bonne compagnie et connaissait beaucoup de choses. Eden l'appréciait beaucoup. Parfois, il le surprenait à l'observer avec des yeux si tendres que le jeune sorcier se posait des questions. Cependant, si le vampire avait la conversation facile, il pouvait garder aisément ses secrets hors de portée des autres. Eden espérait qu'il apprendrait un jour le fin mot de l'histoire. Il n'était pas aussi aveugle que tout le monde semblait le croire.

Severus lui avait fournis la liste des fournitures pour sa septième année, aussi, Eden se rendit d'abord à Gringotts pour retirer un peu d'argent. Son père avait réussi à cacher au directeur qu'il avait hérité à sa majorité du coffre des Princes, étant le dernier héritier même si sa mère avait été reniée. Une véritable fortune y dormait, à laquelle venait s'ajouter tout ce que l'homme gagnait en exerçant son art. C'était un maître des potions très recherché à travers le monde et ses créations avaient toujours beaucoup de succès. Cependant – et Eden en avait bien ri – son deuxième père possédait un coffre encore plus grand, la fortune de Salazar Serpentard et de ses descendants. Il ne contenait pas seulement de l'or mais aussi de nombreux objets d'une valeur inestimable. Eden n'avait pas été surpris d'entendre que le manoir lui-même abritait un coffre secret.

Les gobelins devant la grande porte le laissèrent entrer sans problème, mais ils eurent plus de difficultés avec le vampire. Les créatures pouvaient sentir sa véritable nature malgré le glamour qui cachait son aura de mort aux sens des sorciers. Toutefois, étant d'une grande famille noble qui possédait un coffre et était un bon client, Devhan fut autorisé à entrer non sans avoir montré sa bague des Vaslov au croissant de lune, preuve de son héritage.

A l'intérieur, Eden fut séparé du vampire, prié d'attendre dans le hall, et fut amené dans le bureau privé de l'un des gobelins. Il ignorait pourquoi exactement.

Le petit bureau rectangulaire dans lequel le gobelin nommé Cremelin le laissa entrer, était tapissé de velours vert et or, entouré d'étagères chargées de livres et de carnets. Au centre, se trouvait un grand bureau sur lequel quelques feuilles attendaient sagement. Le bureau bien ordonné, comprenait de nombreux tiroirs ainsi que des encriers et des plumes de toutes les couleurs. Eden s'était attendu à un grand étalement de richesses. Il se souvint alors que les gobelins étaient avant tout des hommes d'affaires très secrets.

Le jeune sorcier fut invité à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises tendue de velours d'un vert profond encadrée par des boiseries dorées qui faisait face au bureau tandis que Cremelin prenait place de l'autre côté.

- Monsieur Snape, je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes toujours en vie, commença-t-il en le saluant.

Eden le salua en retour, étonné. Seuls ses yeux le trahirent.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant de mon identité ? Questionna-t-il.

- La banque garde tous les secrets de ses clients, répondit le gobelin avec un sourire affreux, laissant apparaître des dents jaunes et noires. Les papiers de mariage entre Lily Evans et Severus Snape nous sont parvenus au moment où vos parents les ont signés. Nos parchemins fonctionnent avec le sang et non l'apparence. Vous êtes ensuite apparu dans nos registres sous le nom d'Eden Gabriel Evans Snape bien qu'une mention d'un nom d'emprunt est été également donnée par Monsieur James Potter, l'un de vos gardiens si vos parents ne pouvaient plus prendre soin de vous. Nous avons estimé qu'il était, en effet, plus sûr pour vous de garder cette fausse identité étant donné la situation de votre père. A présent, vous pouvez reprendre votre véritable nom bien que si je puis me le permettre, vous devriez rester prudent.

Eden acquiesça, parfaitement conscient des dangers qu'impliquait de porter son nom.

- Bien, vous m'en voyez soulagé. Nous n'aimerions pas perdre un si bon client, assura le banquier. A présent, nous allons parler de vos coffres.

- Mes coffres ? Répondit le sorcier, confus.

- En effet, je pense que vous êtes venu pour prendre de l'argent dans le coffre de l'un de vos pères…

- Ah ! Vous êtes au courant pour ça aussi…

- Nous nous en sommes aperçus qu'à votre naissance grâce à votre sang. Mais ce n'est pas de ses coffres dont je voulais vous parler. Nous avons reçu, après la mort de votre parrain Sirius Orion Black, son testament dans lequel il vous léguait tous ses biens.

- Et pour Monsieur Remus Lupin ? Questionna Eden, étonné que l'homme ne soit pas sur le testament de son parrain.

- Malheureusement, les loups garous ne sont pas autorisés à posséder un coffre ni à recevoir un héritage financier, expliqua la créature d'une voix neutre. Cela fait de vous le nouveau lord Black, étant le dernier héritier de cette noble famille. En plus du coffre de la banque, vous posséder à présent le manoir Black qui se situe en Irlande dont voici les clefs et la carte. Les papiers des autres propriétés de la famille se trouvent dans votre coffre. Vous pourrez les consulter sur place ou les emporter avec vous.

Le gobelin tendit les objets par-dessus le bureau.

- Il y a également les clefs de l'hôtel privé de Londres de la famille Black au square Grimmaurd. Le sortilège de fidélitas qui avait été posé dessus à été automatiquement transféré sur vous et seules les personnes que vous y autoriserez serons à même de pouvoir s'y rendre.

Eden sourit en pesant à la mine déconfite des membres de l'Ordre lorsqu'ils s'apercevront que leur quartier général n'était plus accessible. Cependant, il allait devoir en avertir Tom car cela révélait qu'un héritier Black était encore vivant ou peut-être que les comptes avaient été gelés ?

- Monsieur James Potter a également fait de vous son héritier au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait avant qu'il ne puisse former sa propre famille. Vous héritez donc du titre de lord Potter ainsi que du coffre, des possessions qui s'y trouvent et du manoir familial.

Le gobelin lui tendit cette fois-ci une bague arborant un lion doré entourant un P majuscule ainsi que les papiers d'estimation de sa fortune globale. Il lui donna également un petit bracelet de perles ambrées auquel était accroché un morceau de bois biscornu qu'Eden identifia comme une branche de la ramure de Cornedrue.

- La bague vous permettra de prendre possession de vos demeures ainsi que de vos places au ministère. Le bracelet a été donné par Mr Potter. Il nous a simplement spécifié que si, une fois votre véritable apparence retrouvée, vous auriez encore besoin de votre ancienne apparence, il vous suffirait de porter ce bracelet et de penser à lui. Apparemment, vous seriez à même de comprendre. Avez-vous des questions ? Demanda Cremelin.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit le sorcier qui n'osait même pas jeter un coup d'œil à la liste d'estimation.

Eden caressa doucement le bracelet. Il ne savait pas encore s'il en aurait l'utilité, mais il remerciait James de tout son cœur, lui assurant qu'il y aurait toujours une place spéciale pour lui dans sa famille même s'il n'était pas son véritable père.

- Si quoique ce soit vous revient, il vous suffira de m'envoyer un hibou, assura le gobelin en lui serrant la main. Je reste à votre disposition, je serais votre conseillé personnel et c'est moi qui gérerait personnellement votre fortune. Bonne journée, monsieur Snape. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous aurons connaissance de votre nouvelle identité.

Eden se vit raccompagné jusqu'à la porte du bureau par le gobelin qui le salua une dernière fois avec son sourire qui était tout sauf joli. Seulement un quart d'heure s'était écoulé mais cela lui avait semblé durer beaucoup plus longtemps.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda le vampire qui l'avait entouré de ses bras.

Eden le laissa faire, encore abasourdi par le flot d'informations qui venait de lui tomber dessus en aussi peu de temps. De toute façon, le vampire veillait à garder entre eux un contact quasi permanent. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais cela le rassurait et ne le gênait pas.

- Il voulait me faire part de mon héritage, répondit-il doucement en se dirigeant vers l'accueil pour demander à être conduit jusqu'au coffre de son père dont il présenta la petite clef argentée.

- Ton héritage ? Questionna le vampire, curieux bien qu'il semblait en savoir déjà bien plus que lui.

- Tiens, regardes ça.

Eden lui tendit la feuille qu'il avait toujours dans les mains.

- C'est censé être l'estimation de ma fortune, expliqua-t-il tandis que Devhan y jetait un regard critique. Mais ils ignorent que Sirius est toujours en vie.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit le vampire en lui rendant le papier qu'Eden rangea dans son sac.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Questionna-t-il.

Un gobelin de l'accueil les fit monter dans un petit wagonnet, leur demandant de bien garder leurs mains à l'intérieur. Ils parcouraient à présent les sous-sols de la banque à vive allure. Le vampire ne semblait nullement gêné par les brusques à-coups de leur moyen de transport.

- Ils ne t'ont pas donné la bague des Blacks, expliqua-t-il en retenant son compagnon qui naviguait dans le wagonnet au rythme des virages de plus en plus serrés. Ils savent que Sirius est toujours en sa possession. Ce genre de bague revient immédiatement à la banque en cas de décès de son propriétaire.

- Mais alors pourquoi…

- En faisant de toi l'héritier des Blacks, cela leur évite de geler les possessions de l'une des familles les plus riches de cette banque. Les gobelins préfèrent protéger les intérêts de leurs clients plutôt que d'obéir aveuglement au ministère.

Eden hocha la tête, comprenant où Devhan voulait en venir. C'était logique. Néanmoins, il avait encore trop peu de connaissances sur le monde magique pour en connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Heureusement pour lui, son vampire était plein de ressources – depuis quand Devhan était-il devenu son vampire ? – et le manoir regorgeait de livres en tous genres. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver son bonheur…

Le coffre de son père était plus organisé que celui des Potter. Quelques étagères contenaient des livres et des objets rares, des caisses en bois joliment travaillées contenait des pièces d'or, d'argent, de cuivre et même ce qu'il identifia comme étant des pierres précieuses, triées pour plus de facilité. Certaines étaient même protégées dans des écrins de velours noirs de tailles diverses. Dans un coin, un bureau avec le nécessaire pour écrire ainsi qu'un sac rempli de bourses vides attendait les visiteurs. Eden en déduisit que les Princes étaient du genre prévoyant.

Le jeune sorcier récupéra les quelques livres de potions que son père lui avait demandé de lui ramener, les plaçant avec précaution dans son sac en bandoulière sans fond pendant que Devhan remplissait sa bourse, se servant dans les divers coffres entreposés. Le vampire lui tendit ensuite le petit sachet en cuir dont la forme n'avait pas changé après avoir été rempli de pièces. Encore un des avantages d'être sorcier.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour ressortir de la banque, n'y étant restés en tout et pour tout qu'à peu près une demi-heure. Ils leur restaient tout l'après-midi pour faire les boutiques comme l'avait prévu Sirius en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et aucun nuages ne venaient l'obscurcirent. C'était une magnifique journée d'été. Il n'y avait pas encore foule sur le Chemin de Traverse mais déjà, un flot régulier mais peu dense d'adultes de tous milieux en parcourait les rues à la recherche de leurs futurs achats.

Devhan l'emmena d'abord acheter quelques vêtements sur ordres de tous ses gardiens malgré les protestations du principal intéressé. Il semblait à Eden qu'il avait déjà bien assez de vêtements à se mettre sur le dos mais son père voulait absolument continuer à remplir son armoire. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu autant de vêtements de sa vie et il était sûr que bientôt sa garde robe pourrait rivaliser avec celle de Malfoy, c'était pour dire. Il n'arrivait pas à voir quel en était l'intérêt, habitué à ne porter que le strict minimum. Cependant, d'après Tom, un sorcier bien né se devait de pouvoir parer à toute éventualité. De plus, ils allaient devoir investir dans des habits typiquement russes, histoire de parfaire leurs fausses identités. C'est donc avec réticence mais résignation qu'Eden se laissa entraîner.

Le vampire, étant d'origine slave, sut choisir ce qui convenait parfaitement. Eden remarqua qu'il prenait également beaucoup de plaisir à l'habiller selon ses goûts, s'étant rapidement rendu compte que son protégé n'avait pas vraiment d'avis en la matière. Cela lui importait peu puisque ce n'était rien d'excentrique et que cela lui faisait plaisir. Il dut toutefois calmer le jeu sur les tenues un peu trop ouvertes voir aguichantes. C'est le rouge aux joues qu'Eden sortit de la boutique, rapidement suivit du vampire le sourire aux lèvres.

Devhan savait qu'il faudrait, un jour où l'autre, faire parler Eden à propos de son ancienne vie. Il y avait trop de choses qui ne pouvaient être ignorées. Par exemple, quelque soit ce que l'on pouvait mettre dans son assiette même si cela avait un goût particulièrement infecte, du moment que c'était comestible, Eden l'ingurgitait sans sourciller. Il ne prenait en revanche qu'une petite quantité de nourriture à la fois et faisait rarement preuve de gourmandise. Cela avait déjà été difficile pour le vampire de deviner quels étaient ses plats préférés. Le jeune sorcier ne s'attendait jamais à ce que l'on vienne l'aider ou simplement que l'on puisse s'inquiéter pour lui. Au contraire, il se retournait dès qu'il avait fait ce qui lui semblait être une erreur, s'attendant probablement à être sévèrement puni. Il y avait des tas d'autres petits détails qui ne cessaient d'informer Devhan des horribles conditions dans lesquelles son protégé avait vécu. Toutefois, il avait appris par le Lord que les monstres qui lui avaient fait cela étaient malheureusement déjà morts, très probablement du fait d'Eden lui-même bien qu'il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose.

Severus avait préféré simplement lui dire que ses moldus étaient morts pendant qu'on le kidnappait, de peur que son fils ne culpabilise encore plus. Bien sûr Eden n'était pas idiot et se doutait de ce qui s'était passé. Néanmoins, sa nouvelle vie ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'apitoyer et il en était très heureux ainsi. Il arrivait même parfois à penser que les Dursleys l'avaient mérité.

Les deux garçons se rendirent ensuite chez l'apothicaire, le marchand de fourniture puis à la ménagerie magique où ils firent l'acquisition d'un grand hibou noir comme le charbon pour Devhan qu'Eden utiliserait aussi. Tom lui avait demandé de ne pas acheter d'animaux. Le garçon se doutait que cela avait probablement à voir avec son futur anniversaire. Les rues du Chemin de Traverse étaient encore peu fréquentées. Il était trop tôt pour que les élèves y viennent faire leurs achats. Aussi, les deux jeunes gens firent une pause à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme en dégustant un sundae à l'abri des parasols.

- Quand est-ce que tu te nourris vraiment ? Chuchota Eden, certain que son compagnon l'entendrait.

- Je ne suis pas si dépendant du sang que ça, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, répondit Devhan en lui souriant par-dessus sa coupe de glace au parfum acide et citronné. Je suis un sang-pur et je n'ais pas de calice. Je peux donc tenir plusieurs mois sans danger. Au pire j'ai quelques potions de substitut.

- Donc tout ce qu'on nous raconte sur les vampires qui deviennent fous s'ils n'ont pas leur ration de sang quotidienne, ceux qui attaquent dans la rue pour se servir et tout ça… C'est faux ? Interrogea Eden, curieux.

- Non, c'est vrai pour les vampires qui étaient autrefois des humains. Les sang-purs qui les ont créés peuvent les contrôler et les apaiser. Ils sont garants de leur existence et les aident à trouver leur nourriture. Ils doivent normalement les faire disparaître lorsqu'ils deviennent incontrôlables. Mais nous sommes une race qui ne respecte que peu de lois et celle-ci a été écrite par des mortelles. Elle est donc souvent transgressée. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je vienne me nourrir à même ta gorge lorsque j'aurais soif ?

Eden le regarda un instant dans les yeux, cherchant jusqu'à quel point le vampire plaisantait.

- Non, je sais que je n'ais pas à avoir peur de toi, répondit-il après un moment. Si tu avais voulu me faire du mal, tu l'aurais déjà fait.

- C'est exact, kitten, répondit Devhan en souriant joyeusement.

Il est vrai qu'Eden l'acceptait tous les soirs dans son lit, gardien de ses rêves et surtout de ses cauchemars. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi intime avec quelqu'un et pourtant, leur relation était restée strictement amicale pour le moment.

Eden fronça des sourcils de manière typiquement Snapienne en entendant le surnom dont son vampire, et maintenant Tom – et presque tous les occupants du manoir – s'amusaient à l'affubler. Il avait beau avoir protesté, le surnom était resté et il n'arrivait plus à s'en débarrasser.

Un peu plus tard, ils se rendirent à la librairie, trouvant rapidement les livres dont ils auraient tous les deux besoin pour leur sixième année. Le vampire était très amusé à l'idée de retourner sur les bancs de l'école, enfin plutôt d'y aller tout court. Son père n'avait jamais pu l'obliger à rester dans une école, surtout celles spécialisées pour les vampires. Il avait usé de nombreux tuteurs privés avec son fils qui était particulièrement intenable bien que n'étant pas un cancre.

Eden s'approcha de la petite porte vitrée du magasin de baguette magique de chez Ollivander. Il avait hâte d'avoir de nouveau une baguette mais appréhendait ce moment. Le vendeur semblait toujours en savoir beaucoup trop. Le sorcier souffla un bon coup puis poussa enfin la porte d'entrée. Une petite clochette retentit au fond du magasin tandis que le vampire refermait derrière eux. Un vieil homme arriva peu de temps après, saluant doucement ses nouveaux clients.

- Ah ! Monsieur Snape, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, dit-il en serrant la main d'Eden. Monsieur Vaslov, continua-t-il en faisait un signe de la tête au vampire qui y répondit avec politesse.

- Je viens pour acheter une nouvelle baguette, déclara Eden qui avait décidé de ne plus s'étonner des connaissances incroyables de l'homme.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit le vendeur souriant en le regardant de par-dessus ses lunettes.

L'homme alla chercher plusieurs cartons sur différentes étagères tandis que Devhan prenait place sur le petit tabouret près de la porte d'entrée. Le vampire présentait qu'ils allaient en avoir pour un moment.

En effet, Eden eut une fois de plus l'impression d'essayer la moitié du magasin. Pourtant, aucune baguette ne semblait lui convenir vraiment.

- Vous êtes un client difficile, Mr Snape, murmura le vieil homme du haut de son échelle. Mais ce sont mes meilleurs clients. Monsieur Vaslov, approché s'il vous plaît.

L'homme à la chevelure grisonnante avait fini par descendre de son perchoir et tenait une étrange baguette posée dans un écrin de velours. Devhan se leva et s'avança jusqu'au comptoir. Le vieux vendeur revint quelques instants plus tard avec une fine dague d'argent.

- Pouvez-vous contribuer à cette baguette, Mr Vaslov ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la dague sous le regard inquiet d'Eden qui appréhendait ce qu'il allait se passer.

Devhan prit la dague sans hésitation et s'entailla légèrement le poignet, laissant son sang goutter sur la baguette. Le morceau de bois en absorba la moindre goutte sans qu'il n'en reste aucune trace. La plaie du vampire se referma presque aussitôt comme si de rien était.

L'homme tendit ensuite l'écrin en direction du brun aux cheveux tressés par les soins de son vampire.

- Voila, je crois que cette fois nous avons trouvé, dit-il. Bois de saule pleureur gravé de runes par les elfes, 32,5 cm, flexible, crin de licorne, plume de phénix, poil de loup garou et sang de vampire. Je n'avais encore jamais fait une telle combinaison car je ne pensais pas qu'un jour quelqu'un serait assez puissant pour la maîtriser. Essayez, monsieur Snape.

Eden tendit une main hésitante en direction de la baguette. Il ne voulait plus être exceptionnel. Seulement, les événements semblaient en avoir décidé autrement. A peine eut-il touché la baguette qu'il fut envahi par une douce chaleur qui se répandit à travers ses veines. C'était la bonne, à n'en pas douter.

_A suivre…_


	7. Sceaux

**Lupus solis**

**Disclamer : **les personnages et leur environnement appartiennent à leur auteur, J. K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Harry découvre enfin la vérité sur sa véritable identité. Nouveau père, nouvelle vie, nouveaux amis et peut-être rencontre avec ceux qu'il pourra aimer.

**Rating M** : pour relations homosexuelles détaillées (peut être censurées à cause des nouvelles règles de ) et violences.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Sceaux

Tard dans la nuit, dans la suite située au-dessus des chambres de son maître des potions et de son fils, Tom dormait profondément. Cette aile du manoir était exclusivement réservée au cercle intérieur des mangemorts et seuls quelques uns y possédaient une chambre. Le reste des salles servaient de salles de réunion, bureaux, bibliothèques, salles d'entraînement et bien d'autres encore. C'était l'aile principale, la plus grande du manoir.

La fenêtre donnant sur le balcon était légèrement entrouverte, laissant passer un petit courant d'air qui agitait les rideaux vaporeux d'un vert profond. Tout était silencieux dans la pièce. Pourtant, deux pupilles rouges sang s'ouvrirent brusquement tandis que Tom se redressait dans son lit. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui l'avait sorti du sommeil. C'était la perception d'une présence dans la chambre qui l'avait réveillé.

Ses yeux ne mirent que quelques secondes pour repérer la silhouette qui se fondait si bien dans l'ombre de la nuit. L'homme était vêtu d'une tunique complètement noire, lui faisant presque une seconde peau, dévoilant sa poitrine musclée et ses biceps développés. Son visage était caché mais sa chevelure argentée et parfaitement lisse ne laissait aucun doute quand à son identité.

- Nastass, siffla Tom, énervé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois – ni la dernière – que le Lord retrouvait le vampire dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, l'épiant dans son sommeil. Néanmoins il savait que celui-ci continuerait aussi longtemps qu'il ne céderait pas.

- Tom, répondit l'homme en se rapprochant du lit. Tu es toujours aussi beau dans ton sommeil.

- Combien de fois t'ais-je demandé de ne pas faire cela ? Accusa le brun.

- Tu es mon calice, que l'on soit liés ou non, rétorqua le vampire d'une voix calme en s'asseyant à ses côtés, passant une main caressante sur la peau mise à nue. Tu sais très bien que rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'être près de toi. Combien de temps encore vais-je devoir attendre, Tom ?

Nastass refusait de prendre son calice de force, de peur de ne pouvoir se départir par la suite du sentiment d'insécurité que le lien amènerait et aussi parce qu'il avait appris à le respecter. Il fallait que son calice accepte le lien. Cependant, celui-ci était une vraie tête de mule et ne cessait de le repousser. Malgré tout ce que Tom pourrait dire, Nastass savait que c'était à cause de sa peur presque irrationnelle d'être dominé et de devenir un servile et gentil petit calice. Peu importe ses explications, rien ne pouvait le rassurer. Aussi, prenant son mal en patience – et il avait tout de même plus de trois cent ans d'expérience en la matière – le vampire se contentait de rester au plus près de lui, veillant toujours sur son bien aimé calice. Et c'était loin d'être une tâche facile.

Les deux hommes finirent par s'allonger l'un contre l'autre après un moment. Tom ne pouvait nier son besoin d'affection et de contact. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à feindre l'indifférence alors que son amour pour le buveur de sang grandissait. Bientôt, très bientôt, il serait prêt pour le lien. Il lui fallait du temps, juste encore un peu de temps.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus se dandinait discrètement d'un pied sur l'autre devant la paillasse sur laquelle il s'occupait de quelques ingrédients. Aujourd'hui serait le premier jour des leçons de potion qu'il donnerait à son fils et il était assez nerveux. Le maître des potions avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et s'il n'était pas assez pédagogue ? Devait-il être aussi sévère qu'à Poudlard ? Son fils allait-il seulement venir…

De l'autre côté de la porte, Eden n'était pas mieux non plus. Il appréhendait ses leçons. Son niveau en potion était catastrophique et rien ne l'arrangeait. Pourtant, il avait essayé, pendant un temps…

Devhan l'avait laissé partir seul ce matin, arguant qu'il devait passer du temps avec son père. Le vampire lui avait cependant promis de venir le chercher à la fin, lui assurant qu'il s'occuperait lui-même de lui donner des cours de duels et défenses contre les forces du mal. Le cours se déroulerait cet après-midi, dans la grande salle d'entraînement du manoir. Tom lui avait gentiment proposé de l'aider en sortilège et métamorphose. Il était plutôt doué. De toute façon, Eden refusait qu'il lui enseigne la magie noire ou tous ce qui pourrait s'en approcher de près ou de loin.

Après une dizaine de minutes à tergiverser, Eden prit une rapide inspiration et frappa quelques coups légers contre la lourde porte en bois qui le séparait des laboratoires du manoir. Lieu de retraite favori du maître des potions où presque personne n'osait venir l'y déranger. Cependant, Eden y était invité par son père lui-même.

- Entrez répondit une voix derrière la porte.

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête avant de pousser le dernier obstacle qui le séparait de la matière qui lui donnait le plus de fils à retordre. Lorsque la porte se referma en silence derrière lui, replongeant le couloir dans son paisible silence seulement interrompu parfois par les ronflements des tableaux, une ombre s'éloigna, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Devhan avait presque cru qu'il allait devoir mener lui-même son protégé par la main dans le laboratoire. Tout cela était vraiment très amusant. Le russe se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre son père, toujours aussi silencieux et invisible.

Dans le laboratoire, il y eut un petit instant de flottement avant que Severus ne se décide à se reprendre. Son fils était venu, il était là. C'est avec soulagement et une pointe d'appréhension qu'il lui indiqua son chaudron.

- Nous allons commencer par une simple potion d'amnésie, la potion la plus difficile réalisée en première année, énonça Severus d'un ton calme et dénué de sarcasme.

Eden eut une petite moue dépitée. Son niveau était-il si déplorable que cela ?

- La recette restera sous tes yeux, le rassura son père en ouvrant un livre de potion sur la paillasse. Je reste à côté pour voir ce qui ne va pas dans tes gestes.

Le jeune sorcier se pinça les lèvres. Il n'était pas sûr qu'avoir son père dans son dos était une bonne idée. Il soupira discrètement, releva ses manches et se mit au travail.

Tout d'abord, verser deux litres d'eau pure dans le chaudron avant d'allumer le feu. Rien de bien compliqué pour l'instant. Ensuite, laisser chauffer pendant dix minutes à quarante degrés. Eden agita légèrement la main devant le chaudron, allumant de petites flammes bleues pour obtenir la bonne température. Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils. La magie sans baguette, même utilisée pour allumer de simples flammes, n'était pas à la portée de tous. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'Eden s'en soit rendu compte. En classe, il utilisait toujours sa baguette. Il faudrait qu'il l'interroge plus tard.

Pendant la cuisson, Eden broya – enfin essaya – la corne de bicorne. Cependant, le matériau torsadé était assez dur et se réduisait mal sous le mortier en bois. Sachant qu'il avait aussi à couper les racines d'asphodèle en dix minutes, Severus l'arrêta un instant pour l'aider.

- Prends le mortier en métal, ce sera plus facile, expliqua-t-il en le lui tendant. Ecrase vers l'extérieur.

Severus se mit derrière lui et en mettant sa main sur la sienne, lui montra le meilleur geste pour broyer facilement et rapidement. Eden fut surpris en comprenant que ce n'était qu'une question de geste. Il lui restait ensuite cinq minutes pour couper les racines d'asphodèle en cube d'un centimètre de côté. Le jeune sorcier se dépêcha de les couper. Malheureusement, les racines coupées à la va-vite et grossièrement firent lever les yeux de Severus qui se retint de commenter. Il arrêta rapidement le massacre et changea de couteau, reprenant sa place derrière son fils. L'homme était presque sûr maintenant qu'aux fourneaux, le garçon savait très bien se débrouiller. Devant un chaudron, ses gestes étaient peu sûrs, hésitants. Il lui faudrait lui montrer avec patience les gestes basiques loin du stress de la classe de potion.

Bien sûr, le professeur de potion avait conscience que tous les élèves élevés dans les familles moldues débarquaient sur une autre planète lorsqu'ils arrivaient pour la première fois dans la salle de potion. Pourtant, lui-même, Lily et même Granger s'en étaient très bien sortis malgré ce handicap. Il refusait de pousser tous ses cornichons sans cervelle sous prétexte qu'ils n'avaient pas appris les gestes basiques dans leur enfance. Avec un peu de persévérance…

Severus faillit rougir à la pensée que c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire avec son fils. Cependant, pour parfaire leur future couverture, mieux valait qu'Eden ait le moins de point commun avec son ancienne identité. De plus, il devait avouer que le manque d'entrain de l'adolescent pour sa matière était en grande partie de sa faute et de celle de ses Serpentards qui gâchaient la plupart de ses potions qui auraient pu être réussies.

Eden, avec l'aide de son père, recoupa correctement les racines. Il commençait à comprendre que les potions demandent beaucoup plus de précision que la cuisine, bien qu'il lui soit arrivé de réaliser des plats très délicats pour les repas spéciaux de sa tante qui étrangement ne s'était jamais plainte de son talent en cuisine. Il pesa ensuite les dix grammes de poudre d'Armoise sans problème qu'il saupoudra au-dessus de l'eau avant de remuer lentement trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. La main de Severus vint ralentir la sienne, abaissant la grosse cuillère en bois jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche presque le fond du chaudron puis accompagna son mouvement. Eden ajouta ensuite la plume de Jobarbille avec délicatesse sous le regard approbateur de son père.

Après l'avoir repris plusieurs fois, Severus l'aida à mettre la potion en bouteille. Ils passèrent ensuite presque une heure à voir tous les gestes de base un par un. Severus les lui démontra patiemment, l'aidant ensuite à reproduire le geste. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à discuter des différentes propriétés de tels ou tels ingrédients, de leur mélange… Eden était tellement pris dans la conversation, totalement captivé par les possibilités offertes qui lui étaient restées jusque là fermées et par le savoir de son père, qu'il sursauta lorsque des coups retentirent contre la porte. Il n'avait pas vu la matinée passée.

C'est avec un grand sourire ravi qu'Eden rejoignit Devhan pour aller déjeuner ensembles. Son père suivait derrière, le regard perdu quelque part dans le dos de son fils, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

_Lily, tu peux être fière de notre fils, si tu savais comme je l'aime…_

Eden se raidit brusquement en plein milieu de couloir, sentant quelque chose s'immiscer dans son esprit. Il porta sa main contre sa tempe, plissant des yeux sous le regard interrogateur du vampire. Rien. Quoique ce fût, la sensation était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Adressant un sourire rassurant aux deux hommes qui attendaient à ses côtés, le jeune homme se remit en marche comme si de rien était. Il manqua cependant le regard soudain plus dur qu'afficha Devhan tandis que Severus se pinça les lèvres, affichant un air contrarié.

C'est ces mines peu enjouées que Tom accueillit dans la salle à manger après s'être enquis auprès d'Eden pour savoir si son premier cours de potion c'était bien passé. Il fronça des sourcils. Décidemment, tout ne se déroulait pas comme ils le souhaitaient. La nouvelle famille allait devoir faire un petit voyage dans quelques jours. Petit voyage que Tom aurait préféré retarder, voir éviter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans la grande salle d'entraînement, Eden commençait à fatiguer. Le vampire, bien qu'il paraissait puissant au premier coup d'œil – peut-être tête brûlée aussi, il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse – était en réalité vraiment très puissant. Cela faisait une heure que le jeune sorcier courait, sautait, esquivait, jetait tous les sorts qu'il avait dans son répertoire sans que Devhan ne bouge d'un centimètre de l'endroit où il s'était placé.

- Tu peux faire mieux, lui lançait le vampire, accompagnant sa réplique de son petit sourire moqueur. Je sais que tu peux faire mieux.

En désespoir de cause, le jeune homme fatigué lança ses dernières forces dans ce qui lui apparu comme le plus puissant des expelliarmus qu'il n'ait jamais lancé. Néanmoins, au lieu d'un simple faisceau rouge sortant de la pointe de sa nouvelle baguette si bien assortie avec lui-même, c'est une véritable vague de magie qui se libéra par tous les pores de sa peau en direction du vampire, le frappant de plein fouet, désintégrant son bouclier. Ce dernier alla traverser avec violence le mur derrière lui et finit enterré sous un monticule de pierres arrachées par la puissante vague de magie sauvage. Eden écarquilla les yeux, inquiet. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'effet recherché.

Cependant, loin de s'arrêter, sa magie continuait à s'écouler librement hors de son corps, faisant exploser toutes les vitres de la salle, envoyant les divers objets l'entourant se fracasser contre les murs encore debout. Ne pouvant plus retenir ce flot dévastateur, Eden se recroquevilla sur lui-même. La magie lui était comme arrachée, tirée hors de son corps jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Chaque muscle, chaque fibre de son corps était vidé de sa magie. Cela faisait mal, atrocement mal. Bien plus mal encore qu'un doloris.

Lorsqu'Eden sentit que ses dernières réserves de magie lui étaient arrachées, il hurla de douleur et de peur. Littéralement terrorisé de perdre à jamais la magie qui l'habitait. Ne plus être un sorcier. La magie était la seule chose qui l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il était seul, lorsqu'il avait mal. C'était le moteur de sa vie.

_Non ! Reste, ne t'en va pas !_ Cria-t-il avant de se laisser emporter par les ténèbres.

A l'instant même où le mur de la salle d'entraînement s'était effondré, trois hommes avaient surgis dans la pièce, baguette à la main.

Nastass s'était immédiatement précipité vers son fils qu'il savait sous les décombres. Difficilement, il le retrouva, coincé sous un grand et lourd pan de mur précédemment décoré d'armes de collection, marmonnant des injures colorées sur la bonne idée de faire des murs aussi épais. L'aîné brisa la pierre d'un seul coup de poing centré, libérant son fils. Il l'aida ensuite à se relever et à se tenir debout, examinant les dégâts. L'un de ses globes oculaires avait été percé par des gravats tandis qu'une grande plaie béante s'ouvrait dans son dos et que l'une de ses jambes avait été écrasée par le bloc de pierre, accompagnés de nombreuses autres coupures ou blessures plus superficielles. Devhan maintenait sa main devant son œil sanguinolent, affichant une moue énervée. Nastass soupira faiblement. Martemian et lui l'avaient vraiment trop gâté, ce gamin n'avait aucune manière. Le vampire vit du coin de l'œil que son protecteur venait justement d'arriver précipitamment – il avait sûrement transplané depuis la Russie, bien évidemment, quand il s'agissait de Devhan – puis il attrapa son fils par l'arrière de sa nuque et plaça sa tête dans son propre cou. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour son héritier… Nastass grogna lorsqu'il sentit les canines de son fils s'enfoncer dans sa chair tandis que des bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Il envoya un regard glacial à Martemian qui les couvait d'un regard bienveillant.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Severus recueillit son fils évanoui dans ses bras. Tom et lui n'avaient rien pu faire pour endiguer le flot de magie qui sortait en continu du petit corps qu'il serrait à présent dans ses bras. Les réserves magiques d'Eden avaient été complètement vidées, lui laissant un corps froid, à peine en vie. Comment son fils avait-il pu amasser autant de magie sans que personne ne s'en rendre compte ?

- Les sceaux qui bridaient sa magie ont tous sauté en même temps, avertit Tom après avoir lancé un sort de diagnostique. Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire. On devait commencer à les lui enlever progressivement dans quelques jours. Comment a-t-il pu les briser seul ?

- Il faut aller voir la guérisseuse, retentit une voix derrière lui. Nous n'aurions pas du attendre si longtemps.

Tom se retourna face à Devhan qui se tenait debout, encadré par son père et Martemian. Le jeune vampire n'avait plus aucunes traces de blessures et seuls ses vêtements déchirés attestaient de son séjour sous les décombres. Le vampire guerrier affichait son habituelle mine impassible tandis que les yeux de Nastass lui confirmèrent qu'il pensait la même chose que son fils. Pour une fois.

Bien, en avant pour le manoir Douglas donc…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il est de tradition que chaque clan de vampire possède son propre guérisseur, gardé jalousement hors de portée des autres clans. La guérisseuse du clan Vaslov possédait une grande renommée au sein des créatures magiques pour lesquelles elle s'était spécialisée. Mais ce qui donnait le plus d'importance à ses talents était son nom : Douglas.

Les Douglas était la plus grande et vieille famille restée neutre depuis son existence, quelque soit les changements, quelque soit les guerres. Cependant, chacun de ses membres étaient libres de donner son allégeance au parti de son choix, ayant toutefois pour règle de ne jamais impliquer la famille. A travers le monde, on retrouvait de nombreux Douglas, tous spécialisés et particulièrement doués dans leur domaine.

Cette famille était l'une des plus mystérieuses de la communauté magique. Personne ne pouvait retenir l'emplacement exact de leurs différentes demeures, pas même leurs amis proches. Personne ne savait quelles étaient au juste les réelles connaissances amassées au fil des siècles par ces membres dont l'étendue des compétences restait la plupart du temps inconnue. En vérité, peu de gens avaient seulement conscience de les côtoyer et encore moins pouvait prétendre connaître une partie de leurs secrets.

La guérisseuse du clan Vaslov, comme tous les membres de sa famille, n'avait pas fait sa scolarité à Poudlard, ni dans aucune autre école sorcière connue. Il était fortement probable que les Douglas reçoivent une éducation à la maison ou possèdent leur propre école privée. Cette femme était le calice de l'un des membres du clan, Erick Staney qui vivait en Angleterre. Ils demeuraient tous deux dans l'un des manoirs Douglas, probablement situé le long des côtes de Grande Bretagne ou d'Irlande. Personne ne le savait vraiment, pas même Nastass.

Chaque membre du clan Vaslov était libre de se rendre ou d'emmener quelqu'un au manoir pour y recevoir des soins. Eleana Douglas était médicomage de métier mais consacrait sa vie à ses recherches et à ses livres qu'elle écrivait pour la bibliothèque familiale. Nastass avait vu d'un très bon œil l'arrivée providentielle de la jeune calice dans le clan. Cela devait faire plus de cent ans qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver de guérisseur digne de ce nom, ayant assez d'aplomb pour gérer ses vampires.

Cependant, interagir avec un Douglas se faisait toujours à ses risques et périls…

C'est ainsi qu'en un chaud après-midi de juillet, toute une tribu débarqua par la grande cheminée du salon principal du manoir, alertant Erick. Le vampire se dépêcha d'aller réceptionner ses invités. Il savait que parfois, leur cas était tellement critique qu'il ne fallait pas perdre une seconde avant de les opérer. Quelques unes des opérations s'étaient même déroulées dans le salon même, bien qu'ils bénéficient d'une infirmerie toute équipée…

Trop loin pour ces cas-là.

Devhan sortit en premier des flammes, rapidement suivi pas Severus qui tenait toujours Eden dans ses bras. Martemian et Nastass encadrait Tom qui était venu presque à contre cœur. Le jeune russe sourit. Voldemort avait du mal à venir au manoir. Il ne manquerait pas de passer entre les mains de la guérisseuse. Pleins de remontrances en perspectives.

- Bonjour, bienvenu au manoir Douglas, les accueillit Erick le visage neutre.

- Bonjour Erick, répondit Devhan en lui donnant l'accolade.

Ils étaient de vieux amis mais cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. En fait, cela remontait à la dernière fois qu'il avait surgi bien amoché par la cheminée du salon. Pas de très bons souvenirs en fait.

- Où est…

- Severus ? S'étonna une voix.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns venait d'entrer, les bras chargés de livres dans le salon.

- Elea ?

Severus était tout aussi étonné de retrouver la jeune femme ici. Mais le plus surprenant était son physique. Elle n'avait pas vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Oh !

Elea s'était approchée du corps d'Eden après avoir déposé ses livres sur l'une des tables basses. Tous ses gestes avaient été rapides et aériens. Il était impossible qu'elle soit totalement humaine songea Severus.

- Erick, s'il-te-plaît ?

Le vampire cligna légèrement des yeux avant de récupérer le corps des mains d'un père quelque peu récalcitrant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie précédée de son calice.

- Ferme ta bouche, Severus, dit Tom en s'écroulant sur un fauteuil. Ils sont toujours comme ça.

- Viens, l'infirmerie se situe au sous-sol, indiqua Devhan.

Severus, un peu perdu, suivit le vampire sans plus de question.

Severus retrouva son fils allongé sur un lit aux draps blanc dans une salle aseptisée dans laquelle on ne percevait aucune odeur. Bien que l'on soit dans le dédale de sous-sols de la propriété, de grandes fenêtres donnaient sur une belle pelouse continuée par une forêt. Le même paysage qu'il avait aperçu du salon. En blouse blanche, Elea s'activait autour de lui, semblant discuter avec Erick qui pourtant ne décrochait pas un mot. Elle se retourna à leur arrivée.

- Devhan, je vois que tu as trouvé ton chemin, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton sarcastique digne du maître des potions.

- Pas étonnant, vu le nombre de fois que je viens ici, marmonna ce dernier.

Il semblait devenir un petit garçon boudeur en sa présence.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Severus en s'approchant.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil inquisiteur au vampire avant de se placer aux côtés de son fils.

- Ses réserves magiques ont été vidées. Cela a été douloureux. Mais rien d'irrémédiable, le rassura la médicomage.

- Il avait… des sceaux…

- Pour brider sa magie ? Demanda Eleana.

- Oui, répondit l'homme d'une voix faible, comme honteux.

Tous deux avaient été amis, ou plutôt collègues… enfin si l'on peut dire.

- Les sceaux ont retenus pendant des années ses pouvoirs grandissants. La magie s'est amassée, restée inutilisée. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un sceau se brise. Je me trompe ?

-…

Severus resta un moment interdit.

- Non, c'était la deuxième fois.

En y repensant, ce qu'il s'était passé au quatre Privet Drive devenait plus clair à présent.

- Comment ? Comment peut-on s'enlever soit même ce genre de sceaux ? Questionna-t-il bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment sûr d'obtenir une réponse.

Le regard vert d'eau de la jeune femme soutint le sien un moment avant de répondre gravement sur un ton désinvolte.

- Avec de la volonté, juste de la volonté. Rares sont les personnes portant des sceaux, plus rares encore celles qui ont la volonté de les briser. Ils induisent une certaine facilité à maîtriser sa magie même si cela signifie la réduire.

La pièce resta silencieuse un moment avant qu'Elea ne reprenne la parole en claquant des mains.

- Bien ! Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué qui ne présageait rien de bon. Chacun d'entre vous va passer dans la salle d'auscultation. Je vous renverrai ensuite chez vous si tout va bien.

Alors que Severus allait protester, refusant de laisser Eden seul avec des étrangers, elle l'interrompit d'un seul geste sec de la main.

- Il nécessite cinq jours d'adaptation et d'exercices. Il rentrera en bonne santé et prêt à affronter ses nouvelles capacités. Peut-être vous fera-t-il part de l'entraînement spécial qu'il recevra pour maîtriser ses nouvelles aptitudes, peut-être pas. Ce sera à lui de voir.

Severus ne voulait toujours pas lâcher prise. Il protesta.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Aucun personne extérieure qui n'est ni blessée ni en cours de réadaptation ni invitée n'est autorisée à rester au manoir, annonça Erick d'un ton glacial en se plaçant devant son calice. Vous pouvez repartir avec votre fils si nos règles ne vous conviennent pas.

Elea posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son vampire. Celui-ci se retourna pour qu'elle puisse se nicher contre son épaule.

- Du calme, son amour pour Lily est toujours aussi fort et l'inquiétude pour son fils est compréhensible. Ce n'est pas un ennemi mais un allié, murmura-t-elle pour le rassurer.

Les épaules du vampire se détendirent mais il ne lâcha pas son calice pour autant.

- Severus, il s'en sortira. Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour cela, croit-moi, le rassura Devhan qui parlait par expérience.

Son propre père avait été mis à la porte lorsque lui-même se faisait soigner. Cependant, la guérison rapide que pratiquait la médicomage nécessitait un environnement le plus neutre et calme possible. C'était l'un des prix à payer, sans doute.

Mais une fois de plus, les règles des Douglas ne semblaient pas pouvoir être compréhensibles pour le commun des mortels…

L'un après l'autre, les occupants du manoir passèrent entre les mains compétentes de la médicomage. Severus, à sa grande surprise, se fit réprimander. Il ne mangeait pas assez et avait quelques carences notamment en vitamines. Il fut le seul finalement autorisé à rester pour un traitement particulier.

Devhan, à cause de son récent 'accident', eut le droit à un check up complet. Il avait l'habitude, aussi ne protesta-t-il pas trop. C'est Tom qui avait le plus de mal. Le moindre centimètre carré de son corps faisait l'objet d'un traitement. Certain était douloureux et d'autres difficiles. Le retour de plusieurs de ses horcruxes – ceux contenus dans des objets – avait été particulièrement long et douloureux. Il avait fallu toute la patience du couple et l'aide de Nastass.

Les horcruxes vivants ne pouvaient être retirés sans tuer le porteur pour le moment.

Tom avait du affronter la déception d'apprendre que son corps ne lui permettrait jamais de porter un enfant malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer. C'était donc toujours difficile pour lui de revenir au manoir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eden caressa doucement le visage endormi et apaisé de son père. Depuis trois jours déjà, celui-ci reposait d'un sommeil artificiel dans un cuve crée par Erick et son calice. Ils changeaient régulièrement le contenu de la cuve, versant diverses potions aux couleurs parfois peu attirantes.

Fronçant des sourcils, le jeune sorcier nota que la forme des joues de l'homme endormi avait légèrement changée, comme s'il avait quelque chose de volumineux dans la bouche. Ses doigts se dirigèrent presque inconsciemment vers la bouche aux lèvres fines et fermées.

- N'y touche pas, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Elea.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. La salle dans laquelle reposait son père était attenante à l'infirmerie. Elle était plus petite et décorée dans un thème marin, lui rappelant étrangement la plage où Devhan l'avait emmené autrefois. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil et l'odeur de la nature en été, bien qu'ils se trouvaient au sous-sol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il finalement alors que la médicomage s'assurait du bon déroulement du traitement.

- Une sorte d'appareil dentaire, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Eden compris grâce à la lueur malicieuse que son appareil avait été 'emprunté' aux moldus.

- Bien sûr, je l'ais un peu modifié…

- Bien sûr…

Le sorcier commençait à connaitre son nouveau mentor. Elle l'aidait à développer ses nouvelles capacités de façon pour le moins déconcertante mais terriblement efficace. Eden se retourna en direction de la porte, sentant Erick arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

C'était la question habituelle.

- Ton vampire semble préoccupé, quelque chose se prépare, annonça Eden. S'il te plaît, je sais que tu ne me diras pas tout, mais soyez prudents tous les deux.

Elea sourit tandis qu'Erick enserra sa taille. Le vampire lui-même semblait plus expressif pour le jeune homme depuis que ses pouvoirs emphatiques prenaient de l'ampleur.

- Tu as bien travaillé, Eden, le félicita la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Mais c'est à toi d'être prudent, mon cœur. Nous, nous vivons depuis bien des années déjà. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce que nous pouvons te cacher.

- Je sais.

- Alors tu te doutes également de ce qui t'attends, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, rien n'est encore fini.

Elea se détacha de son vampire qui alla s'occuper de Severus alors qu'elle prenait les mains du plus jeune dans les siennes.

- Ce n'est plus un fardeau à présent, Eden. Ton futur t'appartient. Seuls les humains peuvent se vanter de pouvoir faire leurs propres choix. Les prophéties peuvent être interprétées de diverses façons, elles ne sont là que pour influencer ton choix et te montrer les différents chemins qui s'offrent à toi.

- Je croyais que je pourrais être comme les autres à présent…

Eden semblait déçu.

- Suis la voie que tu as choisie, Eden. Je te promets que nous serons toujours là pour t'aider.

- Tu n'auras qu'à dire nos noms, jeune Snape, confirma le vampire.

- Merci, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et pour mon père.

Le couple lui sourit une dernière fois avant que le souvenir ne s'estompe doucement et que le jeune sorcier s'enfonce dans un sommeil plus profond, au creux des bras de son vampire.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain matin, Eden s'étira de tout son long, chassant ses derniers signes de fatigue sous le sourire attendri de Devhan.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en lui embrassant les cheveux.

- Hum, marmonna Eden en baillant.

Ils s'étaient couchés tard hier, ayant fêté son dix-septième anniversaire comme il se devait. Eden et son père venaient à peine de rentrer qu'une énorme fête secoua tous les occupants du manoir. Ils avaient tous largement abusé de la boisson et de l'excellente nourriture. Eden avait rit des blagues des deux maraudeurs, du flirt de Nastass avec un Tom réticent et du rouge aux joues de son père dès qu'on lui faisait remarquer qu'il semblait avoir changé. Devhan ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde mais le jeune sorcier s'était senti à l'aise, entier et en sécurité.

A présent, bien qu'il n'ait pas la gueule de bois, il se sentait encore fatigué et trop lourd pour se lever. Il espérait pouvoir paresser toute la journée au lit, étudiant ses cadeaux avec plus d'attention.

_A suivre…_

**Mot de la fin :** Merci à tous pour vos petits mots d'encouragement, je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de rentrer de vacances ! Comme il y a souvent les mêmes questions qui reviennent, je vais répondre directement dans ce chapitre.

La question phare du sixième chapitre était : Est-ce qu'Eden va devenir le calice de Devhan ? Sincèrement ? Vous croyez que je vais vous le dire ? Allons, un peu de patience, à quoi ça servirait de vous gâcher le suspense.

Ensuite, pour ce qui est de Draco. Il ne rencontrera Eden qu'à partir de la rentrée (qui ne serait plus tardée) et quant à s'il va découvrir son ancienne identité… Vous verrez bien.

Pour le célibat de Severus… Je doute qu'il se remette avec quelqu'un. Mais c'est une question à creuser.

Quant au nombre de chapitres, impossible de vous dire. Par contre, je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncer que je ne pourrais plus publier de manière régulière et qu'il faudra très certainement ronger votre frein. Et oui, parce qu'avant de partir, j'ai eut une bonne nouvelle. J'ai réussi mon concours et je vais pouvoir rentrer dans l'école que je visais !

Merci à tous d'avoir attendu ce chapitre, bisous et à la prochaine…

PS : Que pensez-vous des nouveaux personnages ? J'adore la famille Douglas !


	8. Destin brûlant

**Lupus Solis**

**Disclamer : **les personnages et leur environnement appartiennent à leur auteur, J. K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Harry découvre enfin la vérité sur sa véritable identité. Nouveau père, nouvelle vie, nouveaux amis et peut-être rencontre avec ceux qu'il pourra aimer.

**Rating M** : pour relations homosexuelles détaillées (peut être censurées à cause des nouvelles règles de ) et violences.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Destin brûlant

Il faisait chaud, si chaud…

Un halètement retentit dans le silence de la nuit, réveillant instantanément le vampire au sommeil léger. Devhan se redressa légèrement, observant attentivement le sorcier à ses côtés. Eden, le visage délicieusement rougi, se mordait les lèvres en gémissant faiblement. Pendant un instant, il eut peur que son compagnon ne soit en train de refaire une crise. Cependant, après quelques caresses sur son front, il s'avéra que ses gémissements étaient loin d'être du à une quelconque douleur.

C'est en lui souriant de manière rassurante que Devhan caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme du revers de la main, appréciant les grondements satisfaits qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine. Bientôt, deux émeraudes enfiévrées et perdues s'ouvrirent sur le visage enflammé du vampire. Pour le russe, il était de plus en plus difficile de se retenir de le toucher.

- Devhan, articula une voix confuse. J'ai tellement chaud, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Shh… Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce qui t'arrive est normal, parfaitement normal. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Il faut juste attendre que ça passe.

Devhan se mordit le coin de l'une de ses lèvres. Attendre que cela passe sera sûrement la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais faite.

- Devhan… gémit Eden en se frottant inconsciemment contre le corps froid du suceur de sang. Je t'en pris, fait quelque chose… n'importe quoi…

- Tu le regretteras plus tard, chuchota-t-il en embrassant le haut de son front en sueur.

- Peu importe…

Devhan soupira. Il savait que cela arriverait un jour où l'autre mais le plus tard aurait probablement été le mieux. D'une seule main, il envoya balader les draps du lit à terre puis, toujours de sa main libre – la tête d'Eden reposait sur son autre bras – il retira tendrement le bas de pyjama et le boxer de son compagnon, grognant lorsque sa propre entre-jambe se fit plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Devhan… Dev…

Eden soupirait, murmurait son prénom inlassablement telle une litanie qui aurait pu faire cesser cette incroyable chaleur – presque douloureuse – qui s'était emparée de lui. Il gémit plus fort lorsqu'une main froide vint s'emparer avec douceur de son membre douloureux. Le contraste de leurs températures lui fit écarquiller les yeux aux pupilles dilatées. Une simple pression accompagnée d'un mouvement de vas et vient de Devhan et il vint dans un hoquet de surprise.

Cependant, son membre restait toujours aussi dur que la pierre, attendant douloureusement un quelconque assouvissement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'effet de la chaleur sur lui tellement tout son corps était devenu sensible et douloureux.

Devhan gémit malgré lui. Eden était venu plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu mais étant donné son état cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin que l'aider à faire passer ceci. Le jeune homme n'était pas en état de se rendre compte de toutes les implications qu'aurait ce geste et le vampire s'en voudrait d'avoir profiter de la situation.

Eden émit un glapissement de surprise lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé avec douceur hors du lit. Il se retrouva aussitôt dans les bras si froids du vampire, celui-ci les emmenant hors de la chambre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de rougir de son manque de vêtements qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la salle de bain, le bain se remplissant rapidement d'eau fraîche.

Avec l'aide du vampire, Eden parvint à enlever fébrilement les derniers boutons de sa chemise avant de finalement entrer dans l'eau. L'effet fut presque immédiat. La chaleur qui le rendait si fébrile et sensible s'estompa peu à peu, le laissant de nouveau calme, appuyé contre le rebord de la baignoire. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était mis à battre à cent à l'heure.

Une main vint caresser doucement le haut de sa tête, le rassurant. C'était finit, quoique ce fut, c'était finit. Il rougit brusquement en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le lit, n'osant pas rouvrir les yeux de peur de tomber sur le visage du vampire.

Un petit rire s'éleva dans la pièce, comme si Devhan avait deviné ses pensées.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, je te le promets.

Eden consentit finalement à ouvrir les yeux après plusieurs minutes, son regard immédiatement capté par des orbes bleus océan qui l'observaient avec tendresse.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le rouge n'avait pas encore totalement quitté ses joues.

- C'était ce que l'on appelle une chaleur, répondit le vampire.

- Une chaleur ? Questionna Eden, interrogateur.

- Oui, c'est une période pendant laquelle les dociles font savoir à leur compagnon et plus généralement à leur meute qu'ils sont prêts à enfanter.

- Enfanter ? Meute ? Docile ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Devhan ? Si tu pouvais être un peu plus clair pour une fois.

Le jeune vampire émit un petit rire devant la moue perplexe de son compagnon. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le rebord de la baignoire, l'enjoignant à venir se reposer contre lui.

- Tu n'es pas totalement humain, Eden. Tes parents, Severus et Voldemort pour être plus précis, t'ont légué du sang de créature magique.

- Je suis une créature magique, alors ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

- Est-ce mal ? Questionna Devhan en retour sans cesser ses douces caresses sur les cheveux et le visage de celui qui reposait contre lui.

- … Non, bien sûr que non. Mais j'avais espéré être le plus normal possible pour une fois.

Le ton déçu et un peu amer, fit resserrer la prise du bras qui le retenait.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être normal. Personne ne l'ait. Veux-tu que tout le monde se ressemble, pense de la même manière, agisse pareil, aime les mêmes choses…

- Non, murmura-t-il. Je…

Un baiser fut déposé au sommet de sa tête.

- Tu es merveilleux comme tu es, ne change pas.

Eden sentit une vague de tendresse et d'amour venir l'envelopper. Il essayait de ne pas trop utiliser ses dons d'empathie, mais parfois, c'était plus fort que lui. De plus, plus son pouvoir grandissait, moins il pouvait l'ignorer. L'amour que lui portait Devhan était tellement réconfortant qu'il avait du mal à s'en passer.

- C'est ok, tu peux laisser ton pouvoir pour lire mes émotions, le rassura le vampire. Je n'ai rien à te cacher.

Eden se redressa pour lui faire fasse, haussant un sourcil. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père lorsqu'il faisait ça. Devhan finit par rendre les armes au bout de quelques secondes seulement. Il devenait très fort à ce petit jeu.

- Ok, ok. Je te cache encore des choses, admit-il. Mais toi aussi, alors on peut dire que nous sommes quittes.

- Tu en caches bien plus moi, lâcha Eden presque sèchement.

Le regard de vampire redevint sérieux.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, que c'est difficile pour toi. S'il te plaît, permets-moi d'attendre encore un peu.

Son empathie percevait un fort sentiment de protection lié à celui de l'amour. D'après Eden, Devhan était persuadé de lui cacher des choses pour son bien. N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils faisaient tous, son père, Tom, Elea… Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser décider pour lui-même en connaissance de cause plutôt que de le mettre devant le fait accompli.

Se replaçant correctement, il demanda.

- Continu.

Devhan retint un soufflement de soulagement. Il avait été à deux doigts de tout dire. Cela lui faisait mal d'écailler ainsi sa confiance. Il comprenait sa colère mais il ferait tout pour le protéger. Même s'il fallait le laisser dans le flou jusqu'au dernier moment. Il avait le droit de profiter de la vie. Et lui n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer cela.

- D'accord. Connais-tu la race des Lupus ?

- Non, avoua Eden en fermant les yeux. A-t-elle un rapport avec les loups garous ?

- Dans un sens, oui, répondit Devhan. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. La race des Lupus Solis est la race primaire des sorciers loups.

- Des sorciers loups… Murmura le jeune homme.

- Oui, Lupus parce qu'en chacun d'eux réside l'âme d'un loup et Solis parce qu'ils peuvent prendre la forme de leur animal sous les rayons du soleil contrairement aux loups garous qui doivent attendre les rayons de la pleine lune.

- Comment cela se fait-il que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? Questionna Eden, perplexe.

Il s'arracha à l'étreinte du vampire pour pouvoir s'asseoir de manière à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Disons que c'est un non-dit de la société. La plupart des familles de sang pur ont du sang de Lupus, les sorciers loups ont été parmi les premiers à constituer la communauté magique. Cependant, il faut attendre la majorité d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière pour savoir si son héritage sera actif ou non. Seuls les septièmes années de Poudlard sont donc concernés et, bien que ce ne soit pas réprouvé par la société, la transformation reste quelque chose d'intime et de cachée. Rares sont les sorciers non Lupus à avoir rencontré un Lupus dans sa forme véritable.

- Je vais pouvoir me transformer en loup ?

- Ta première transformation ne devrait plus tarder. Tu es un docile, un mâle capable de porter des enfants. Tes premières chaleurs annoncent l'approche de ta première transformation, expliqua Devhan.

Le contact de son compagnon lui manquait déjà, mais il comprenait. Eden lui en voulait, il devrait attendre pour se faire pardonner.

- Un docile ! Je ne veux pas être docile ! S'énerva Eden sans toutefois hausser le ton.

- Tu pourras porter des enfants, c'est ce que cela signifie, rigola Devhan. Tu ne changeras pas de personnalité, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais…

Eden leva ses grands yeux verts aux reflets incertains en direction du visage du vampire.

- Mon compagnon devra être un Lupus…

La phrase était presque inaudible. Le visage de Devhan se crispa dans une grimace. Eden activa pleinement son pouvoir. Le russe savait. Il savait qu'Eden était un Lupus avant même sa première chaleur. Il savait qu'il devrait renoncer au jeune homme qu'il aimait si fortement, qu'il avait attendu depuis tant d'année, pour un autre Lupus, quelqu'un de sa race. Le jeune sorcier fut submergé par la tristesse sous-jacente aux émotions du vampire, lui arrachant quelques larmes de frustration.

- Non, murmura-t-il sous le regard désolé de Devhan. Je refuse !

- Eden… commença le vampire d'un ton résigné.

- Tu savais, siffla celui-ci en retour, ses yeux se rétrécissant dangereusement.

Devhan hocha simplement de la tête, les poings serrés.

- Sors d'ici, demanda Eden d'une voix froide.

La chaleur confortable de la pièce avait été remplacée par un froid glacial.

- SORS D'ICI ! Cria-t-il lorsque le vampire ne bougea pas.

Les murs tremblèrent légèrement et Devhan s'éclipsa, le regard blessé mais résigné.

***

_Severus ouvrit doucement les yeux, se sentant reposé et entouré d'une eau chaude sentant bon la pomme. Il souleva l'une de ses mains, l'exposant à l'air frais de la pièce et se frotta les yeux. Il se sentait tellement bien. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'aucune partie de son corps ne lui faisait mal. Et peut-être que cela l'était._

_- Tu es enfin réveillé, fit remarquer une voix masculine._

_- Eden ? Croassa Severus avant de se racler la gorge._

_- Je suis là, papa. Juste à côté de toi, le rassura le garçon en passant doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux si semblables aux siens de son père._

_Severus tourna légèrement la tête, observant son fils. Physiquement, il ne semblait pas avoir changé. Cependant, son aura avait pris de la vigueur et c'était largement développée. L'homme pouvait sentir la magie de son fils flotter librement autour de lui, l'entourant, le rassurant. Il avait mûri. Il semblait beaucoup plus sûr de lui. Severus regretta un court instant que son fils n'ait plus autant besoin de lui. Il aurait tellement aimé s'en occuper lorsqu'il était plus jeune._

_- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Eden en souriant doucement, interrompant le court de ses pensées après lui avoir tendu un verre d'eau tandis que Severus se redressait en position assise._

_- Je me sens comme… Severus réfléchit un instant. Comme flottant sur un nuage._

_Le sourire d'Eden s'agrandit._

_- Le traitement a marché. Tu es comme neuf à présent, expliqua-t-il._

_Severus examina ses bras, puis son torse et enfin ses jambes. Rien, il n'y avait plus rien. Pas une seule cicatrice, pas un seul bleu, pas un seul défaut._

_- Si tu voyais ta tête, pouffa son fils à ses côtés._

_Severus grogna en retour._

_- Aide-moi plutôt en trouvant une serviette au lieu de te moquer, sale gamin._

_- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un peignoir blanc. Elea l'a préparé pour toi._

_- Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce résultat…_

_- Elle ne t'avait pas prévenu ? S'étonna à moitié l'adolescent._

_- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais ce n'était qu'une expérience. Je lui devais bien ça, marmonna son père en enfilant le vêtement._

_- Un de ces jours, il faudra que tu me racontes comment vous vous êtes rencontrés._

_- Ca, je ne le crois pas, non, répondit une troisième voix._

_Eleana venait de pénétrer dans la pièce sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoivent. Evidement, ils n'y firent pas attention. Ils en avaient l'habitude. _

_Eden, les yeux brillants d'une lueur indéchiffrable, serra son père étonné dans ses bras, le gardant un moment contre lui sans rien dire avant de sortir doucement de la pièce, ses pas ne produisant aucun bruit sur le sol. La médicomage le regarda sortir en souriant légèrement avant de se tourner vers son patient._

_Alors que Severus lui adressait un regard à la fois étonné et heureux, elle lui expliqua._

_- Il est venu te voir dès qu'il le pouvait. Il est content que tu te sois réveillé et que tout ce soit bien passé._

_Severus resta silencieux. La bouffée de chaleur qui gonflait sa poitrine était sur le point de le rendre euphorique. Aussi, préféra-t-il se taire de peur d'être trahi par sa voix. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il entendit le petit rire amusé de la jeune femme, il sut que c'était inutile._

_- Bien…_

Severus fut brutalement tiré hors de ses souvenirs par l'odeur enivrante qui se répandait dans tout le manoir Salazar. Il ne lui fallut qu'une profonde inspiration pour calmer l'excitation qui avait immédiatement commencée à s'emparer de lui en réponse à ce délicieux parfum. C'était celui de son fils, son louveteau. Son début d'excitation retomba aussitôt, ne laissant que la fierté d'avoir pu léguer un tel héritage à son enfant.

Sachant que la première chaleur serait embarrassante, Severus attendit quelques instants. Il savait – bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère – que Devhan aiderait son fils pour cette première expérience. Ce vampire avait intérêt à ne pas tirer profit de la situation ! L'homme sentit un peu de fourrure apparaitre le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'un grognement jaillit de sa poitrine à l'idée de ce qu'il ferait au russe dans ce cas-là.

Lorsque l'odeur eut diminuée raisonnablement, Severus se mit en route calmement pour les appartements de son fils. La brusque secousse de tous les murs du manoir lui fit toutefois accélérer le pas, sachant que seulement deux personnes pouvaient être à l'origine de ce phénomène. L'un d'entre elles était le Lord, l'autre… leur fils.

Severus accéléra encore un peu.

***

Eden, le dos appuyé contre le rebord de la grande baignoire, fixait sans le voir le plafond. Il ferma brièvement les yeux en soupirant. Ca y ait, il venait encore de faire une bêtise. En relâchant sa magie et ses sentiments de façon aussi brutale, il avait libéré complètement son pouvoir d'empathie alors qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à le contrôler entièrement.

Il avait senti la douleur de Devhan. Comme il pouvait à présent sentir la surprise et l'inquiétude de tous les autres habitants du manoir ainsi que l'angoisse de son père. Il n'était pas encore prêt à recevoir un tel flot d'information. Le jeune homme perçut un début de migraine poindre contre ses tempes.

La douleur du vampire – qui était toujours présent quelque part dans la propriété – lui déchirait le cœur. Il savait qu'il en était en grande partie responsable mais il refusait d'être une fois de plus gouverné par un destin qui ne lui laissait aucun choix. Il aimait Devhan. Il ignorait encore de quelle façon allait évoluer leur relation – le mot calice lui donnait parfois des frissons – mais il était prêt à la continuer pour voir jusqu'où pourraient-ils aller.

Les divers entrainements, leurs discutions sans fin, les nombreuses visites sur la plage secrète du vampire, les nuits dans ses bras… Eden ne voulait pas y renoncer. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Inspirant profondément, il fit quelques exercices enseignés au manoir Douglas pour reprendre la maîtrise de sa magie et de ses émotions. Il sentit par la même occasion les effets de la chaleur diminuer jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Eden ignorait encore si c'était grâce aux exercices ou parce que la chaleur était terminée mais c'était quelque chose qu'il serait intéressant de creuser plus tard.

Quelques coups contre la porte le sortir de ses pensées. Il avait à peine besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir pour deviner qui se tenait derrière.

- Tu peux entrer, dit-il à son père.

Severus poussa prudemment la porte, s'attendant à se faire rabrouer pour ne pas l'avoir averti de son possible futur héritage. Apparemment, le vampire s'était vu chassé de la salle de bain avant qu'il n'arrive. L'homme grinça des dents. Le silence et le regard pesant de son fils était bien plus effrayant que ses cris de colère.

Severus se racla discrètement la gorge avant de commencer prudemment.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- C'est passé, répondit froidement Eden en attrapant une serviette.

Son père se retourna pour le laisser s'essuyer et se rhabiller. Aucun autre son ne franchit les lèvres de celui-ci tandis qu'il effectuait machinalement ses gestes.

- Veux-tu en parler ? Questionna-t-il finalement.

- De quoi ? Grogna Eden en se séchant les cheveux. Du fait que tu ne m'ais pas prévenu ou de mon futur compagnon prédestiné ?

Un frisson de culpabilité parcouru le dos de Severus alors que la voix glaciale pénétrait ses tympans.

- Eden… Souffla-t-il.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, trancha le jeune homme en sortant de la pièce.

Severus le suivit silencieusement jusqu'au salon principal où Tom était installé confortablement dans son fauteuil, lisant un vieux grimoire, de petites lunettes rectangulaires et noires perchées au bout de son nez tandis que Sirius et Remus observaient avec concentration l'échiquier placé entre eux. Bien sûr, en y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait deviner la jambe audacieuse de l'animagus essayant de déconcentrer son partenaire au petit sourire amusé.

Ils levèrent tous trois les yeux en l'entendant entrer, le visage fermé. Avant que l'un deux n'aient le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, Eden était déjà dans l'âtre, entouré de flammes vertes, prononçant clairement sa destination en les glaçant du regard « Manoir Douglas ».

Il les défiait de venir l'y chercher.

***

Eden sortit précipitamment de la cheminée, manquant de s'écrouler sur le tapis à ses pieds. Deux bras fermes et puissants le retinrent, le maintenant debout. Le garçon laissa sa tête retomber avec lourdeur contre le torse qui lui faisait face tandis que des larmes commençaient déjà à perler dans ses yeux.

Erick referma ses bras autour du jeune sorcier au destin si compliqué, le laissant reposer tout contre lui. Assise à une petite table d'écriture, la plume restée brièvement suspendue en l'air, Eleana croisa son regard, hochant légèrement de la tête, le regard sombre mais résigné.

Le couple donna l'asile au jeune Lupus, le laissant reprendre ses esprits, réfléchir et surtout, continuer l'entraînement. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier, au moins pendant un temps…

***

Devhan se tenait assis sur la balustrade du balcon en pierres de leur chambre. L'une des ses jambes pendait dans le vide tandis que l'autre, repliée, servait d'appui pour son bras. Son regard semblait perdu aux confins du paysage qui l'entourait. Il méditait. Encore.

_« … _

_- Nathan ! Nathan revient ici, appela une voix amusée._

_Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux sombres courait ses petites mains au-dessus de sa tête, riant à perdre haleine. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux de la même couleur, portant une robe de sorcier bleu sombre, lui courait après à travers une jolie chambre d'enfant._

_- Eden ? Interrogea une voix grave provenant du couloir. Eden, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Un autre homme entra dans la pièce. Le vampire ne pouvait que distinguer la clarté de sa chevelure et son corps magnifiquement sculpté. Dans ses bras, une petite fille aux longs cheveux de la même teinte, regardait Eden d'un regard interrogateur._

_- Nathan, petite terreur ! Je te tiens, dit celui-ci en soulevant le petit garçon. Tu es bien le fils de ton père toi._

_Il le porta jusqu'à hauteur de son visage avant de lui faire un grand sourire, faisant rire l'enfant. Le deuxième homme émit un petit rire clair avant de leur rappeler._

_- Dépêchons, amour. Nous allons être en retard. Et Nathan tient beaucoup plus de toi que de son autre père._

_Eden fit une petite moue boudeuse en callant son fils dans ses bras._

_- Oui, mais ta fille, tu ne risques pas de pouvoir la renier, riposta-t-il en embrassant le front de la petite fille blonde qui lui adressa un sourire heureux. Allons, maintenant que j'ai enfin attrapé ton frère, dépêchons-nous avant que ton père ne se mette à grogner… »_

Devhan laissa le souvenir s'échappé. Il savait qu'ensuite, les deux hommes sortiraient de la pièce avec chacun l'un de leurs enfants dans les bras. C'était ainsi que se terminait sa vision. La première fois qu'il avait vu Eden.

_Aleksander…_

Les poings du vampire se serrèrent brièvement avant de les relâcher dans un soupir.

- Encore cette vision qui te tourmente, demanda une voix derrière lui.

- Mart…

Devhan ne se retourna pas, continuant d'observer le soleil se cacher progressivement derrière l'horizon. Le silence perdura un moment avant que le plus jeune ne se décide à parler.

- Pourquoi ce pouvoir ?

Cette question, il l'avait déjà posée des centaines de fois. Il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de réponse, répondit la voix au léger accent russe.

- Serai-je torturé jusqu'à la fin de ma vie par ces visions ? Est-ce que c'est une sorte de punition pour ce que j'ai fait ?

- Devhan, arrête de te faire du mal, implora le plus âgé en l'entourant de ses bras.

Le russe se laissa aller contre le torse de l'homme qu'il avait toujours vu comme son deuxième père.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre une deuxième fois, Mart, murmura-t-il.

- Tu ne le perdras pas, répondit l'autre. Pas cette fois. Tu n'es plus aussi jeune et sans expérience qu'autrefois.

- Je l'ai attendu si longtemps… Pour le voir avec un autre…

- Devhan, tu sais que tes visions ne montrent qu'un certain point de vue de la réalité.

- Ils avaient des enfants, ils étaient heureux…

Martemian resta un instant silencieux avant de continuer.

- Viens, tu as une nouvelle mission, dit-il en le relâchant. Cela te changera les idées.

Le jeune vampire se laissa retomber souplement sur le balcon, le visage morne. Néanmoins, il suivit tout de même son ainé, sachant qu'Eden ne rentrerait pas encore avant quelques jours.

***

- Comment peux-tu laisser ton fils flirter avec le mien alors que nous savons tous deux qu'il a déjà un compagnon, questionna Severus.

Nastass lança un regard ennuyé au maître des potions, montrant clairement que celui-ci le dérangeait alors qu'il voulait être seul pour 'flirter' avec son futur calice. Tom, par contre, semblait intéressé par la réponse. Il se doutait qu'il y avait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait dans cette affaire.

Plus pour se débarrasser du gêneur que pour leur faire des confidences, le chef des vampires grogna.

- Mon fils et le tien – comme tu le dis si bien – se sont déjà rencontrés auparavant, pour ton information.

Les deux autres hommes froncèrent des sourcils. Ils ne voyaient pas quand Eden aurait pu rencontrer le prince des vampires.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, se corrigea l'homme en agitant machinalement la main. C'était il y a au moins une centaine d'années.

Severus resta bouche bée tandis que Tom se demandait ce que le vampire avait bien pu inhaler.

- Tss, siffla ce dernier. C'était dans une autre vie, bien entendu.

- Bien entendu, répondit sarcastiquement Severus.

- Veux-tu savoir, oui ou non ? Demanda le vampire d'une voix énervée.

- Oui, oui, continuez, je vous en prie… pressa-t-il, sa curiosité piquée.

- Vous autres, les Lupus, êtes capables de vous réincarner lorsque votre vie vous a été… hum… insatisfaisante. Bien évidement, vous renaissez sans souvenirs de la précédente. Seules les créatures comme nous, les vampires, ou bien… les centaures, ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois, sont capables s'en apercevoir. Il est très difficile de retrouver un sorcier réincarné.

- Alors, comment pouvez-vous en être sûrs ? Questionna Tom, intéressé.

Nastass haussa un sourcil d'avertissement dans sa direction.

- L'âme, la magie et surtout, le goût du sang, ne changent pas quelque soit le nombre de réincarnations, expliqua-t-il aux deux sorciers fascinés par ses paroles. Si je vous en parle, c'est parce que votre fils est directement concerné. Ce secret restera dans notre clan… quoiqu'il arrive.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre la menace sous-entendue.

- En quoi cela concernerait Eden exactement ? Demanda Tom.

- J'y viens justement, le ton s'était radouci. Alors qu'il était encore un jeune vampire sans expérience et surtout, n'ayant pas pleinement développé toutes ses capacités, Devhan a rencontré pour la première fois l'homme qu'il savait être son futur calice.

C'était en Pologne, au début du dix-huitième siècle. A cette époque, l'Eglise était encore très active et la chasse aux sorcières persistait. Les sorciers, quant à eux, pratiquaient plutôt…

La chasse aux vampires…

***

_Le beau jeune homme vola un dernier baiser à son vampire caché dans l'ombre d'une ruelle crasseuse de la ville, avant de s'éloigner en courant, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Devhan le regarda partir, le même sourire ornant ses fines lèvres. Ce ne fut que lorsque son compagnon disparu dans un tournant qu'il s'évanoui dans les airs, heureux._

_- Devhan ! L'appelait une voix pressante. Devhan !_

_L'un des rares sorciers ami du couple l'appelait le plus discrètement possible depuis la rue. Le vampire sortit difficilement de son délicieux rêve, se levant pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, mais le soleil ne tarderait plus._

_- Qu'y a-t-il, Elek ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire niais toujours accroché à ses lèvres._

_- C'est Aleksander…_

_Aussitôt, le sorcier eut toute l'attention du buveur de sang._

_- Sa famille l'a dénoncé aux chasseurs de sorcières, expliqua-t-il dans un souffle._

_- Quoi ! S'exclama le russe sans toutefois hausser le ton._

_Devhan sauta aussitôt dans la rue, ne se tenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sorcier._

_- Je ne sais pas… ils… ils lui ont fait boire quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'empêche d'utiliser sa magie, je crois. Je devais passer le voir, j'ai surpris sa mère en train de lui faire avaler une potion et tout de suite après, son père l'a ligoté et ils sont partis. Je les ai suivi jusqu'à l'Eglise où sont installés les chasseurs avant de te rejoindre le plus vite possible._

_- Personne ne t'a vu ? Questionna le vampire, inquiet._

_- Je n'étais pas autorisé à le voir, je suis entré par derrière, expliqua le jeune homme blond au regard paniqué. Devhan, il faut que tu l'aides, ils vont le brûler sur le bûcher si on ne fait rien._

_Le vampire avait disparu avant même la fin de la phrase. Bien sûr, il n'avait prévenu ni son père, encore en Russie, ni Martemian, qui se trouvait dans la maison qu'il venait de quitter, inconscient des risques que prenait sa charge._

_Aussi vite qu'il le put, rageant de ne pas encore maîtriser le transplanage vampirique, Devhan se rendit sur la grande place de la ville de Varsovie, capitale de la Pologne._

_Lorsqu'il déboula sur les pavés de la place, le feu aux pieds de l'homme qu'il aimait était déjà en train de ronger les fagots et la paille, progressant inexorablement dans sa direction._

_- Devhan ! Cria Aleksander dès qu'il le vit._

_Le vampire se figea devant le regard désespéré de son calice._

_- Devhan, c'est un piège ! Je t'en pris, sauve-toi, le supplia-t-il alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues._

_Le vampire hésita, mais déjà, les chasseurs de vampires surgirent de l'ombre, l'encerclant. Les sorciers s'étaient servis de leur jeune congénère, séduit par la créature diabolique, pour attirée celle-ci dans un piège. Non seulement ils tueraient la créature, mais aussi, ils laisseraient mourir le jeune sorcier pour le purifier du mal qui avait pris possession de lui. _

_Ils étaient les purificateurs du monde magique…_

_Lorsque Devhan reprit conscience de qui il était et où il se trouvait, un amoncèlement de corps ensanglantés de sorciers et de moldus jonchait la place tandis que le soleil se levait, éclairant de ses jeunes rayons le désastre. Le bûcher brûlait encore entièrement d'une flamme haute et brûlante. On pouvait à peine y distinguer encore une vague forme attachée au poteau. Le feu n'était pas naturel._

_Bien que grièvement blessé – Devhan était encore un bien trop jeune vampire pour affronter des chasseurs de vampires – il s'élança vers les flammes, la gorge serrée. Mais deux bras fermes le retinrent à temps, l'empêchant de se jeter lui-même dans le brassier et de rejoindre ainsi son aimé._

_- Non ! Gémit-il en tirant de toutes les maigres forces qui lui restaient. Laisse-moi, laisse-moi y aller… Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher…_

_Les dernières paroles furent hoquetées laborieusement tandis que des larmes noires formaient des sillons sur ses joues._

_- Non, mon fils, murmura Nastass en resserrant sa prise. Je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de le rejoindre. Mais je peux te promettre que tu le reverras. Fais-moi juste confiance, Devhan, mon enfant._

_La vingtaine de vampires du clan Vaslov resserra les rangs autour de leur chef et du jeune Prince. Un peu plus loin, Martemian essuya d'un geste ample le sang qui coulait le long de son menton, le regard sombre. Ils devaient partir. Le jour se levait et bientôt, toute la communauté sorcière serait à leurs trousses. Ils devaient rentrés en Russie, dans leur pays…_

***

Dans le petit salon, le silence était lugubre. Nastass se souvenait encore de façon très précise de la tuerie qui avait eut lieu cette nuit-là ainsi que du désespoir qui s'était emparé de son fils après ça. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Et il en était de même pour tous les membres du clan qui avaient été présents.

Severus ne savait pas quoi penser. Une seule chose importait à présent, il fallait juste qu'il serre très fort son fils dans ses bras et s'assure qu'il soit bien toujours là, vivant, avec lui.

Tom… Tom observait Nastass. Sa gorge se serrait en pensant à ce qu'un vampire pouvait ressentir lorsque celui qu'il avait choisi comme calice, comme compagnon pour l'éternité, était exécuté sous ses yeux impuissants, arraché à ses mains. Impulsivement, il attrapa la main du russe, la serrant dans la sienne.

- Je… Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité, interrompit Severus en se levant, le regard dans le vague mais reconnaissant. Je crois que je vais y aller. Bonne nuit.

Le maître des potions sortit silencieusement de la pièce, ne faisant même pas attention au manque de réponse. Il avait besoin… il avait besoin d'air. Il se dirigea rapidement jusqu'aux portes donnant sur l'arrière du manoir, sortant sans plus attendre. Changeant presque instantanément de forme dès que ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec la pelouse, le loup au pelage noir comme la nuit s'élança en courant vers la forêt bordant les limites de la propriété.

Restés seuls dans le petit salon, Tom ôta ses lunettes et vint s'asseoir juste à côté du vampire qui l'observait d'un regard suppliant. Sans un mot, il se pencha lentement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres entre en contact avec celles de l'autre homme. Patiemment, son baiser d'abord doux et amoureux se transforma en passionné et fougueux lorsque sa langue entra dans la dance. Combattant pour la dominance, Nastass finit par prendre le dessus, installant son calice en devenir sur ses genoux.

- Tom, murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils se détachèrent pour laisser le sorcier respirer. S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi t'aimer pour l'éternité.

Le sorcier aux cheveux bruns plongea ses yeux rubis dans ceux océan de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ses lèvres rougies et gonflées lui donnaient un air de débauché, ravivant le désir du vampire qui se lécha légèrement les lèvres, ses canines grandissantes.

- Nastass… siffla Tom en fourchelangue.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, sachant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire serait probablement la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

- J'accepte de devenir ton calice, mon vampire chef des vampires, avoua-il dans un souffle en rouvrant les yeux.

A sa grande surprise, Nastass ne se précipita pas pour le vider de son sang. Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le cou à la peau presque aussi blanche que la sienne, frottant son nez dans de petits gestes lents et doux.

- Si tu savais…murmura-t-il d'une voix étrangement émue. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux.

Le vampire embrassa Tom doucement, avec lenteur et passion, faisant passer tous ses sentiments, si intenses, dans ce baiser aux allures désespérées. Puis il se leva sans efforts, portant le sorcier, les jambes croisées dans son dos, les emportant tout droit dans leur chambre.

Lorsque les canines du vampire transpercèrent sa peau, Tom entendu le hurlement d'un Lupus au loin. Puis, plus rien ne compta, autre que son environnement immédiat.

***

Dans le salon du manoir Douglas, Devhan hésita. Il voulait le revoir avant de partir. Mais alors, il n'était pas sûr de s'il serait encore capable de s'en aller.

- Il est dans sa chambre, celle à la porte blanche à côté de la tienne, chuchota une voix.

Elea était assise dans un canapé, son vampire allongé à ses côté. Elle semblait lire une revue, lui tournant le dos.

Devhan ne discuta pas et sortit de la pièce rapidement.

- Est-ce une bonne idée de s'attacher ? Questionna le vampire.

- Non, comme toujours, cela ne l'ait pas, répondit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Nous nous impliquons toujours trop, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourrait-on faire autrement ? Sourit-il.

- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu devenais agaçant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement agacée.

- Des centaines de fois…

***

Eden n'était pas encore couché lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Devhan dans son dos. Il se tenait appuyé contre la barrière de son petit balcon ovale. Observant le même couché de soleil que son vampire regardait un peu plus tôt.

- Que veux-tu ? Demande-t-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre glaciale, sans grand succès.

Sa colère s'était apaisée au bout de quelques jours.

- Je suis venu te dire au revoir, murmura le russe sans osé le toucher.

Il l'observait encore et encore, imprégnant chaque détail dans sa mémoire.

- Au revoir !

Eden trop surpris, c'était retourné brusquement.

Le vampire comptait-il le quitter pour de bon ?

- Je pars pour quelques jours, expliqua Devhan en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard émeraude. Je serai là pour la rentrée.

- Ah. D'accord, acquiesça le jeune homme, soulagé.

Un silence gêné s'installa jusqu'à ce que Devhan se décide enfin à partir.

- Bon… bas au revoir alors, dit-il en s'éloignant doucement.

- Oui, au revoir, murmura Eden, certain d'être entendu.

Après le départ du vampire, le jeune homme se retourna de nouveau vers la balustrade, indécis. Il se tortilla les poignets quelques instants, tapotant du pied en se mordillant la lèvre. Puis, il fit brusquement demi-tour sur lui-même et s'élança dans le couloir. Dévalant à en perdre haleine les escaliers, Eden ne ralentit sa course qu'une fois la porte du grand salon en vue.

Il poussa le panneau en bois, le cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine, avant d'entrer. Devhan, une poignée de poudre de cheminette à la main, s'apprêtant à partir le cœur lourd, leva les yeux dans sa direction, une lueur d'espoir s'allumant dans ses prunelles. Eden, incertain, s'avança lentement jusqu'au centre de la pièce, mystérieusement désertée par ses précédents occupants.

- Euh… commença-t-il.

- Eden ? Interrogea le vampire.

- Je voulais juste… Je…

Eden plongea son regard déterminé dans le sien.

- Sois prudent, Devhan… S'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Le vampire lui adressa un sourire flamboyant en retour, lui réchauffant le cœur, soulageant son esprit d'un poids dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'à présent. Devhan hocha une dernière fois de la tête avant de disparaitre dans les flammes vertes.

Juste avant, Eden eut le temps de sentir brièvement des lèvres froides se posées sur les siennes…

_A suivre…_

**Petit mot de la fin** : Merci pour toutes ces reviews, j'y répondrai juste après avoir posté ce chapitre.

Ouf ! (l'auteur se passe la main sur le front), et bien, ce chapitre était plutôt long et plein d'évènements inattendus (même pour moi !!). J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

J'adore vos questions, vous êtes de petits diables tentateurs, mais je résisterai jusqu'à la fin !! Il faut continuer à lire pour savoir la suite.

Pour info, je commence mon déménagement vendredi (Ah !! Je vais m'exiler dans le Nord !!), bref, plein de joyeux bordel en perceptive. Donc, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes (y'a-t-il des hommes parmi nous ?) une bonne rentrée !! Bisous.

Angel


	9. Poudlard, une dernière année

**Lupus Solis**

**Disclamer : **les personnages et leur environnement appartiennent à leur auteur, J. K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Harry découvre enfin la vérité sur sa véritable identité. Nouveau père, nouvelle vie, nouveaux amis et peut-être rencontre avec ceux qu'il pourra aimer.

**Rating M** : pour relations homosexuelles détaillées (peut être censurées à cause des nouvelles règles de ) et violences.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Poudlard, une dernière année

En arrivant à la gare de King Cross accompagné de ses parents, Draco émit un faible soupir.

Il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard. Voir les Gryffondors sans leur chef ne lui donnerait pas envie d'échanger des insultes. Ce serait insipide et sans intérêt.

Draco était presque certain que son père lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec Potter et le Lord. Blaise et lui avaient correspondu tout l'été en tentant de deviner le secret si bien gardé de leurs parents. C'était peine perdue car seuls les membres du premier cercle semblaient au courant. Et Draco n'était même pas marqué.

Enfin… Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne finirait pas par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire… Ces parents avaient toujours eu un faible pour leur fils, et c'était une arme qu'il aimait à employer.

Alors qu'il suivait ses parents d'un pas presque traînant – c'était un Malfoy tout de même – il avisa de nombreuses personnes en train d'humer l'air avec attention et bien peu de discrétion, il fallait l'avouer. Etrangement, il s'agissait principalement de sangs purs. Draco ne fut pas en reste, aspirant goulûment cette délicieuse odeur qui embaumait l'air.

Avisant les pupilles qui prenaient une teinte dorée de son fils, Lucius le réprimanda vivement.

- Draco ! Tes manières !

- Mais père ! Ne l'avez-vous pas senti vous-même ? Répondit le jeune dont les yeux arboraient à présent leur habituelle couleur gris orage.

- Nous l'avons senti, intervint sa mère qui jetait de discret coup d'œil autour d'eux. Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls.

Lucius releva brièvement les yeux en direction de sa compagne. Celle-ci secoua brièvement la tête en signe d'ignorance. Elle n'avait pas pu repérer l'origine de l'odeur. Celle-ci avait été aussi éphémère qu'elle avait été puissante.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé cet été, commença l'homme en prenant son fils par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder, Poudlard sera ton terrain de chasse cette année mais surtout, reste prudent. Dumbeldore guettera les sangs purs et il y a fort à parier qu'il tentera de maintenir les dociles sous son pouvoir. Même si vous serez en compétition, garde en tête que l'union des Serpentards fera leur force.

- Oui, je serai prudent père. Répondit docilement son fils, l'air renfrogné. Mais je ne laisserais jamais mon compagnon sous l'influence du vieux cinglé !

- Draco ! Rappelle-toi que le maître préfèrerait que vous évitiez d'attirer l'attention, le gronda gentiment Narcissia.

Draco grogna pour la forme. Il est vrai que depuis peu, la fin de la quatrième année à vrai dire, leur seigneur avait beaucoup changé. Cependant, seul son cercle de favoris en connaissait les raisons, et bien sûr, aucun sorcier de moins de dix-sept ans n'était autorisé à prendre la marque. Il aurait bien aimé pourtant.

Lucius pencha brièvement la tête en direction de son fils unique qui l'observait par la vitre de son compartiment tandis que le train démarrait enfin. Il aurait bien agité la main mais un Malfoy se devait de rester froid en toutes circonstances.

Parfois, il enviait un peu les Weasleys et leur liberté.

A peine le dernier wagon sorti de la gare que les deux Malfoy avaient déjà transplané loin d'ici.

***

Un grand et séduisant noir parcourait les couloirs du train en marche, observait d'un œil critique les divers compartiments. Il sembla enfin avoir trouvé son bonheur lorsqu'un fin sourire vint éclairer ses traits gracieux. D'une main ferme, il ouvrit la porte du compartiment qui lui faisait face, uniquement occupé par un jeune sorcier blond au visage inexpressif. Cependant, son meilleur ami pouvait y déceler sans trop se tromper une petite moue boudeuse.

Refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, bien qu'il savait qu'ils ne resteraient pas seuls bien longtemps, il s'engagea directement au cœur du sujet qui avait pimenté leur été, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas ? Demanda-t-il, non sans laisser échapper une pointe d'ironie.

- Blaise… Blaise… Tu n'en sais pas plus que moi alors n'essaye même pas de te moquer, répondit Draco, décrochant enfin son regard du paysage défilant.

Il était heureux de revoir son ami bien qu'ils aient beaucoup correspondu cet été. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux. A qui découvrirait le fameux secret en premier. Ca et un autre sujet tout aussi important.

- L'as-tu senti ? Questionna Blaise tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec élégance en face de son ami.

- Evidement, répondit crânement le blond.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Au moins, on est sûr qu'il y en aura au moins un à chasser cette année. Cela faisait tout de même trois ans qu'il n'y avait plus eu de docile à Poudlard, fit-il remarquer.

- C'est un docile puissant et totalement pur comme il n'en existe plus, confirma Draco. Je me demande qui ça peut bien être…

- En tout cas, il n'a pas reçu son héritage depuis bien longtemps. Son odeur n'était pas encore fixée. J'espère tout de même que ça ne sera pas une proie facile. Cela ne serait pas amusant, sourit le noir de son air malicieux.

- Hum…

Draco fit mine d'être plus intéressé par ses ongles que par la conversation ce qui le fit rire doucement.

Il savait d'instinct que son ami était aussi excité que lui, voir plus. Après tout, les Malfoys étaient réputés parmi les familles de mangemorts pour avoir un savant mélange de sang de toutes sortes de créatures magiques dans les veines. Les vampires et les Vélanes n'étant pas des moindres. Le docile dont ils avaient pu sentir brièvement l'odeur serait un parfait compagnon pour un mâle dominant. Pas que la compétition lui fasse peur, mais Blaise doutait que quiconque y compris lui-même puisse se mettre entre Draco et sa proie.

Restait à connaître l'identité de celle-ci.

***

Quelques wagons plus loin, un jeune sorcier aux longs cheveux bruns dont plusieurs mèches étaient tressées, reposait contre le torse de son vampire. Il lisait un livre de médicomagie avancée tandis que son protecteur feuilletait un magasine russe. Ils étaient seuls dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient pris soin de verrouiller. Ses pères étaient déjà à Poudlard.

- Tu as encore eu une poussée d'hormones sur le quai, murmura le vampire. Tous les sorciers en bavaient.

- Ce n'est… vraiment pas drôle ! Grogna Eden. Je n'y peux absolument rien. Crois-moi, je m'en passerais bien.

- J'en suis certain, souffla le plus vieux en lui déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

***

_Quelques heures avant le départ pour la gare de King Cross, Eden parcourait nerveusement sa chambre en se mordillant les lèvres._

_- Devhan te rejoindra à la gare, c'est ce qui est prévu, l'informa Nastass, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres qu'un froncement de sourcils désapprobateurs de Martemian effaça aussitôt._

_Eden se retourna face au vampire qu'il n'avait même pas senti entré tellement l'angoisse de ne plus jamais revoir le jeune vampire le tenaillait. A présent, pleinement conscient de la présence des deux hommes dans la pièce, leurs sentiments lui parvinrent sans y être sollicités, se déversant à travers lui._

_Etrangement, le jeune empathe__parvint à démêler un fort sentiment de protection et d'amour familial en provenance des deux vampires. Nastass semblait particulièrement concerné par sa sécurité tandis que Martemian se retenait d'être plus amical envers lui. C'était comme… comme s'ils le connaissaient déjà, comme s'ils le considéraient de la famille. Mais c'était idiot, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Eden fit demi-tour et se plaça devant l'une des fenêtres, faisant mine d'observer d'un air songeur le paysage tandis qu'il leur tournait le dos. Un autre détail l'intriguait, jusqu'à présent, seul Devhan semblait être en mesure de sentir – ou de deviner ? – lorsqu'il utilisait son empathie de façon consciente ou non pour déterminer ses sentiments. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?_

_- Nous allons y aller, l'appela son père depuis le couloir. Tu es prêt ?_

_- Oui, allons-y, répondit Eden en souriant au nouveau visage de son père._

_Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour s'adapter à toutes ces nouvelles apparences qui s'étaient mises à arpentées le manoir sans prévenir. Mais c'était toujours amusant de les voir eux-mêmes hésiter parfois peu sûr de la personne à qui ils s'adressaient. Bien sûr, avec ses pouvoirs d'empathie, Eden avait eu plus de chance._

_Lorsqu'ils réapparurent sur le quai de la gare, le train était déjà à quai, attendant, mais aucun élève n'était encore présent. Eden sentit un regain d'angoisse lui monter à la gorge lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne voyait Devhan nulle part._

_- T'ai-je manqué ? Chuchota une voix contre son oreille._

_Eden se détendit immédiatement au fur et à mesure du retour du flot continu des sentiments du vampire qui décidément ne pouvait être qu'à lui. Il ne s'était même pas encore aperçu jusqu'à présent de l'importance de ce lien qui le reliait au jeune suceur de sang._

_- Devhan… soupira-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de la main qui enserrait sa taille par derrière._

_Il ne savait pas encore quoi penser, mais une chose était sûre, le vampire avait décidé d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le jeune sorcier ne le laisserait pas longtemps se bercer d'illusions. C'était un Snape après tout._

***

Le trajet des deux sangs purs leur parut très court. Ils avaient rapidement été rejoints par le reste de la bande, dont une Pansy excitée comme une puce. Tous avaient soigneusement évité le sujet de la mort de Potter, sachant par Blaise que Draco pouvait devenir particulièrement hargneux lorsqu'il était abordé.

Arrivés en gare, ils trouvèrent rapidement une calèche, observant, comme tous les autres élèves, l'étrange groupe d'inconnus qui était sorti du train.

- Vous avez vu ça ? Questionna Pansy en montant dans le véhicule. Ce n'est sûrement pas des premières années.

- Ce sont des élèves de Dumstrang, répondit Blaise de son air énigmatique qu'il aimait aborder.

Et il savait – presque – toujours ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Même Draco l'écouta attentivement. Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de ses amis, le noir continua son récit avec un sourire complice.

- L'école de Russie a du fermée ses portes vers la fin de l'année dernière. Les Aurors ont arrêté beaucoup d'enseignants, y compris le directeur. Les russes ont très mal réagis et refusent de rouvrir l'école. Quelques uns des élèves ont été admis à Poudlard, les autres ont pris des professeurs particuliers. L'événement à été étouffé au maximum pour tenter d'éviter que le monde entier apprenne que les enfants russes étaient éduqués par des mangemorts.

- Incroyable ! S'exclama Pansy. Cette année risque d'être mouvementée. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement sous les regards d'avertissement de ses amis, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet en direction du blond.

- Hum… Répondit Draco qui s'était installé contre les coussins, s'appuyant confortablement au fond de la calèche.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ce que Pansy venait de dire, ne lâchant pas des yeux l'étrange groupe d'élèves qui semblaient écouter avec attention les propos d'un adulte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Sûrement le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il crut apercevoir pendant un court instant, un élève en particulier, le visage rieur qui s'accrochait au bras d'un autre qui le dépassait d'au moins une tête, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il le vit mais le jeune homme fut rapidement caché à ses yeux par d'autres personnes qui les rejoignirent.

Draco se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Cependant, il fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées par ses amis qui s'étaient lancés dans un débat sur les pronostics de qui prendra la tête de Gryffondor cette année, ne remarquant rien de son trouble.

***

Le tintement d'un verre résonna dans la salle, ramenant rapidement le silence autour des quatre grandes tables. Dumbeldore, le visage orné de son habituel sourire pétillant, se leva et fit face aux élèves de la seconde à la septième année qui étaient déjà assis, ainsi qu'au groupement d'élèves qui attendaient près de l'estrade. Tous observaient avec curiosité les quatre inconnus qui étaient attablés à la table des professeurs.

- Jeunes gens, s'exclama Dumbeldore. En ces temps incertains, nous nous devons d'accueillir les élèves dont l'école a été fermée. Je vous demanderais donc de faire bon accueil aux élèves de Dumstrang ici présents qui ont décidés de continuer leur scolarité ici, à Poudlard.

Quelques applaudissements polis répondirent à ses paroles, sans plus. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard observaient d'un œil suspicieux ses nouveaux intrus qui s'étaient regroupés en groupe compact au milieu des premières années, la mine fermée. Un seul d'entre eux souriait véritablement et il semblait adresser ce sourire à l'un des hommes assis à la table des professeurs, remarqua Draco. L'homme lui sourit d'ailleurs en retour.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous accueillons également cette année certains professeurs qui travaillaient anciennement à Dumstrang. Le professeur Emrys Matveï sera votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le professeur à déjà plusieurs années d'expérience, calma Dumbeldore lorsque des protestations se firent entendre.

L'homme brun aux cheveux courts coupés en brosse, le regard sévère atténué par ses traits fins s'était levé à l'entente de son nom. C'était l'homme que Draco avait vu répondre aux sourires du jeune homme qui l'intriguait.

- Nous accueillons également le professeur Alex Matveï, qui remplacera le professeur Snape qui a du démissionner pour des raisons personnelles. Il sera votre nouveau professeur de potions, mais aussi le directeur de la maison des Serpentards.

Alex fut à même d'apercevoir le petit sourire satisfait qui apparu brièvement sur les lèvres du vieil homme tandis que des hourras résonnaient dans la salle. Il échangea un regard complice avec Emrys qui se trouvait à sa droite. Draco avait du mal à suivre la complexité des liens qui semblaient relier les russes les uns aux autres. Les deux professeurs étaient sans doute de la même famille. Il y avait de grandes chances puisqu'ils portaient le même nom. De plus, leur échange prouvait qu'ils se connaissaient bien. Mais quels étaient leurs liens avec l'adolescent ?

- Le professeur Dimitri Donovan assurera les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, tandis que Mlle Isabella Donovan sera l'assistante de Pomfresh.

Les applaudissements se firent enthousiastes pour les deux derniers. Beaucoup de jeunes filles avaient dors et déjà repéré le séduisant professeur tandis que les garçons n'étaient pas contre un séjour entre les mains de la charmante infirmière.

- Bien, bien. Nous allons maintenant procéder à la répartition. Les élèves de Dumstrang de septième année auront le droit à des appartements privés dans le domaine des préfets de leur maison.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle à l'entente de ce qui apparaissait comme une injustice.

- Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas lieu de protester, interrompit le directeur d'une voix forte. Vous avez l'habitude d'être ensemble, dans votre dortoir. Je pense qu'il ait inutile de leur imposer de s'intégrer alors qu'il ne leur reste qu'une seule année de collège. Pour les autres années, j'espère que vous les accueillerez chaleureusement parmi vous.

Quelques élèves parmi le groupe de Dumstrang soufflèrent de soulagement tandis que la mine d'autres se fana quelque peu.

La répartition pu enfin commencer. Après le fameux chant du choixpeau, les premières années furent réparties, puis on arriva bientôt aux septièmes années.

- Eden Matveï. Appela le professeur McGonagall.

Encore un Matveï ! Pensa Draco, et il n'était pas le seul. Beaucoup autour de lui s'interrogeaient sur les liens qui unissaient les trois hommes bien qu'il n'y ait guère de difficultés à voir la ressemblance entre Emrys et Eden, malgré l'air sévère du plus vieux.

Le jeune sorcier s'avança, échappant au bras de l'autre garçon qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Il s'assit tranquillement, posant le choixpeau sur sa tête sans paraître inquiet. Ce dernier pris quelques secondes de réflexion avant d'annoncer tout haut : Serpentard !

A la table des professeurs, les yeux d'Emrys étaient étrangement brillants.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Pansy invita le nouveau à venir s'installer parmi les septièmes années puisqu'ils étaient camarades de classe à présent. Le préfet put enfin l'observer de plus près, constatant qu'il était encore plus beau qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Devhan Vaslov les rejoignit peu après, s'asseyant aux côtés d'Eden. Ils semblaient ne jamais faire un pas l'un sans l'autre, ce qui intriguait profondément le blond bien qu'il se doutait de la nature de leur lien.

Lorsque le dernier élève fut réparti, la nourriture apparue en abondance sur les tables, ravissant tous les estomacs qui criaient famine.

- Moi c'est Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. Et je te présente Théodore Nott, le petit blond là-bas, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, continua-t-elle en les désignant du doigt sous le regard amusé d'Eden. Et enfin, Draco Malfoy. C'est le préfet des septièmes années, le préfet en chef à vrai dire… et le prince des Serpentards, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Tous deux regardèrent le blond en souriant, ce qui eut le don d'agacer ce dernier.

- Pansy, siffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Voyons Draco, que tu es Le sex-symbol de Poudlard bien sûr, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence, faisant rire Eden qui adressa son regard brillant à Devhan à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme le regarda quelques secondes puis haussa des épaules, affichant un petit sourire. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas trop mal à son goût. Ceux qui avaient suivi l'échange, commencèrent leur interrogatoire, avec toute la subtilité d'une bande de trolls en tutu.

- Alors, est-ce que tu es le fils de l'un des professeurs ? Demanda Blaise, très intéressé.

Eden rougit légèrement mais répondit tout de même.

- Oui, Emrys et Alex sont mes parents.

- Oh ! S'étonna Pansy. Tu as deux parents professeurs. Je te plains. Ca ne doit pas être facile tout les jours. Tu ne peux même pas leur échapper lorsque tu es à l'école, mais…

Eden fut heureux de constater que son père avait bel et bien raison. Dans la communauté sorcière si avoir trois parents était étonnant, avoir deux pères ne sortait pas outre mesure de l'ordinaire. Cela le rassura assez pour qu'il puisse relâcher la main de Devhan qu'il avait attrapé dès que la question avait été posée. Le vampire, dont l'aura avait heureusement été habilement dissimulée par son propre père, lui donna une brève caresse dans le dos avant de commencer à remplir leur deux assiettes.

***

Allongé confortablement sur l'épais matelas du lit à baldaquin de sa chambre, Eden contemplait le plafond, ses pensées dérivant au gré des multiples émotions qu'il percevait autour de lui. Cet exercice de méditation l'aidait grandement à mieux gérer son don. Cependant un sifflement chatouilleur vint l'interrompre.

- _Maître, allons-nous restez encore longtemps dans cette pièce, _demanda la voix près de son oreille.

Eden gloussa doucement, éloignant la langue fourchue du Naja, soulevant le petit serpent pour le placer sur son torse avant de lui répondre.

- _Ce sera ma chambre pour cette année, quelque chose ne te convient pas, Szeto ?_

Le serpent commençait déjà à disparaître sous le bord de son pull, plaquant son corps froid et lisse sur le ventre chaud de son propriétaire dans un sifflement appréciateur.

- _Il fait bien trop froid ici, _répondit-il.

- _Nous sommes dans les cachots,_ fit remarquer le jeune homme. _Mais tu as raison, je vais placer quelques sorts pour réchauffer cette chambre. _

- _Puis-je resté ici ?_ Questionna le serpent, fermement enroulé autour de son biceps.

Eden sourit, caressant légèrement les écailles noires de l'animal sous le tissu.

- _Bien sûr, tu n'as pas besoin de le demander…_

Szeto était le cadeau d'anniversaire de Tom. C'était un magnifique bébé serpent, un Naja Nigricolis, un serpent cracheur. En plus d'être une espèce rare et magique, le serpent possédait un venin particulièrement vicieux qu'il pouvait cracher sur une assez longue distance. Eden l'avait tout de suite adoré. Ses remarques cinglantes et son humour cassant que seuls lui et Tom pouvaient comprendre était parfois à mourir de rire.

Une douleur devenue négligeable avec l'habitude apparue brièvement le long de son bras, à l'emplacement même qu'occupait le serpent. Lorsqu'Eden souleva sa manche, un tatouage aux détails très réalistes du même serpent qui voyageait précédemment sous son pull était apparu.

_Vous pourrez me réveiller lorsque vous aurez besoin de moi, maître, _informa la voix sifflante du serpent dans sa tête._ Je crois que je vais hiberner pour un moment. Il fait beaucoup trop froid._

Eden rigola doucement en laissant sa manche retombée, cachant le magnifique tatouage. Si la première fois que Szeto avait fait cela avait été des plus surprenantes, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Son corps abritait en son sein la magie du serpent, son familier. Le jeune homme sentait qu'il se révélerait un allié précieux dans l'avenir.

Car Eden sentait que son rôle dans le monde magique n'était pas encore terminé.

***

Des flammes, de très hautes flammes d'un subtil mélange de rouge et jaune l'entouraient, le brûlaient. Eden haleta. Il se sentait prisonnier. Non, en fait, il était prisonnier. Attaché les mains dans le dos autour d'un long piquet. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Sa magie, il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie. Le jeune homme commença sérieusement à paniqué.

C'est alors qu'à travers les flammes, il aperçu brièvement un groupe de sorcier s'en prendre à un autre. Non, l'autre n'était pas simplement un sorcier, c'était un vampire. Même d'ici, le jeune homme pouvait le sentir. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu un buveur de sang dans un tel état de fureur. Ses canines, démesurément longues, goutaient de sang tandis qu'il menaçait les sorciers qui s'approchaient de trop près avec. Ses yeux, devenus entièrement noirs, brûlaient d'un feu de haine et de vengeance si puissant que l'empathe en eut la chair de poule. Ses ongles étaient longs et pointus, formant des dagues au bout de ses doigts. Bien que blessé à de multiples endroits, le vampire se battait férocement, déchiquetant tout ce qui se portait à sa hauteur. Mais il n'était pas assez fort. Bientôt, le nombre et les sorts des sorciers viendraient à bout de lui, Eden le savait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une vingtaine de vampires beaucoup plus âgés et plus puissants apparurent qu'Eden ferma enfin les yeux, mettant fin à la torture des flammes qui léchaient son corps sans discontinu. Il savait que le vampire serait sauf à présent.

_Devhan… pardonne moi…_

Eden se réveilla en sursaut, haletant bruyamment. Il repoussa sans douceur le bras du vampire qui enserrait sa taille et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche avant de se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et de rendre tout ce qui se trouvait encore dans son estomac.

Tout son corps tremblait contre le carrelage froid et pourtant, il pouvait encore sentir la morsure brûlante des flammes comme s'il l'avait vraiment connue. Sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher, des larmes s'échappèrent des ses yeux et une terreur sans nom s'empara de lui, le secouant d'un sanglot presque hystérique.

Il eut à peine conscience des silhouettes floues qui l'entouraient. Il se sentit transporté quelque part, mais il ne savait où. Il ne savait plus.

_Aleksander…_

Le prénom avait été murmuré si tendrement.

_- Devhan ! _

_- Devhan, c'est un piège ! Je t'en pris, sauve-toi, supplia la voix._

C'était lui, c'était sa voix… Mais comment… Pourquoi…

_Des combats, des flammes, la trahison de sa famille…_

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Un cri d'agonie retentit. Mais il ne savait même plus si c'était le sien. Il ne savait même plus qui il était.

- Cela suffit à présent… Eden…

Une voix douce mais ferme arrêta brusquement les images qui défilaient de plus en plus vite. Et Eden se sentit partir. Il ne savait pas où. Il ne savait pas avec qui. Mais il était soulagé que cela prenne fin. Mais si c'était pour toujours.

***

Dans la chambre du couple de professeurs, Severus ferma douloureusement les yeux lorsque le cri déchirant de son fils retentit dans la pièce. La main de Sirius vint enserrer la sienne, lui assurant un peu de réconfort. Ils étaient tous tellement impuissants.

Un peu plus loin, Nastass, Martemian et Devhan entourait le corps du jeune sorcier, s'efforçant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ils avaient rapidement éloigné les sorciers lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que leurs sorts et potions étaient inutiles.

Cependant, les battements de cœur du jeune garçon continuaient à ralentir dangereusement. Et personne ne semblait pouvoir les empêcher de se rapprocher inexorablement du repos éternel. Encore une fois.

Mais cette fois, Nastass et Tom savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas empêcher Devhan de le rejoindre.

Et… au manoir Douglas, personne ne répondait à leurs appels…

***

Eden flottait. Il flottait quelque part. Quelque part qui ressemblait à nulle part. Il était tellement épuisé.

- Tu as voulu toi-même te souvenir, le gronda gentiment une voix familière. Ne viens pas me blâmer alors que je t'avais averti des conséquences.

Eden mis plusieurs minutes pour rassembler ses esprits.

- Elea ?

Un petit rire qui le réchauffa de l'intérieur se fit entendre.

- Dors, nous en reparlerons plus tard, le rassura la voix.

Ses yeux se fermèrent presque contre sa volonté. Et bien qu'il voulait en savoir plus, la fatigue l'emporta sur la curiosité et le jeune homme finit par s'endormir pour de bon.

_A suivre…_

**Petit mot de la fin :** Merci pour vos reviews, elles n'ont jamais été aussi appréciées qu'en ces durs moments où j'étais en total panne d'inspiration (pas que je ne connaisse pas la suite de l'histoire mais la mise en page, c'est autre chose).

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas consulté ma page perso récemment, je m'excuse pour tout ce temps d'attente (atrocement long j'en conviens) mais ça ne devrait pas s'amélioré dans un avenir proche sauf peut être lors des vacances d'été (et encore avec tous ces stages !!). Mon déménagement c'est bien passé pour ceux qui le demandaient et je m'adapte comme je peux au nord bien que j'ai hâte de finir mes études !!

Pour le couple central, à savoir si Eden finira par choisir entre Draco et Devhan, je vous laisse vous triturer les méninges, je suis sûre qu'au fond, vous préféreriez avoir la surprise. Mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai laissé pleins d'indices en chemin…

Encore un peu de courage, c'est loin d'être finit mais je n'abandonnerais pas c'est la seule certitude que je peux vous donner.

Un gros bisou et joyeux noël et joyeuses fêtes à tous, merci encore d'être toujours là.

Angel


	10. A la chaleur des combats

**Lupus Solis**

**Disclamer : **les personnages et leur environnement appartiennent à leur auteur, J. K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Harry découvre enfin la vérité sur sa véritable identité. Nouveau père, nouvelle vie, nouveaux amis et peut-être rencontre avec ceux qu'il pourra aimer.

**Rating M** : pour relations homosexuelles détaillées (peut être censurées à cause des nouvelles règles de ) et violences.

**Résumer des chapitres précédents :** Après avoir découvert la vérité sur sa famille, Harry finit par apprendre qu'il appartient en réalité à la race des Lupus, créatures magiques ancêtre des loups garous. Malheureusement, il s'est déjà attaché à son vampire protecteur, Devhan. Après s'être disputé à ce propos, le vampire choisit de renoncer à en faire son calice tout en restant à ses côtés. Pendant ce temps, Severus, le véritable père d'Harry à présent Eden, découvre la vérité quand à ce qu'il s'est passé entre son fils et le vampire dans une autre vie. Eden anciennement Aleksander avait été brûlé vif avant d'avoir pu se lier à son compagnon.

De retour à Poudlard, un violent flash-back plonge Eden dans un état proche de la mort…

* * *

Chapitre 10 : A la chaleur des combats

Une paire d'yeux noirs scintillants d'émeraudes s'ouvrirent doucement dans la pénombre de la chambre. Eden reconnu la chambre que ses parents lui avaient préparée dans leurs appartements de Poudlard. Le corps un peu raide, il chercha rapidement autour de lui une présence familière. Etrangement, Devhan était allongé sur le ventre à quelques centimètres de lui mais ne s'était pas réveillé en le sentant bougé. C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait.

- Devhan… murmura Eden en caressant doucement les cheveux si noirs de son compagnon.

Pieds nus, seulement vêtu d'un léger pyjama, Eden réussit à se faufiler hors des appartements abritant pourtant plusieurs mages des plus puissants et des plus inquiets. Mais il savait que quelqu'un l'attendait.

La lune n'était pas encore pleine et le ciel bien dégagé permettait d'admirer les étoiles cette nuit là. Cela lui rappelait la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé en tant qu'Aleksander.

Eden caressa du bout des doigts le pendentif abritant en son sein une goutte de sang de son vampire en soupirant. Cependant, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant à ce que cela signifiait.

- J'espère que tu te rends compte que sans lui, jamais tu n'aurais pu survivre au retour de ta mémoire ? Questionna une voix au ton sévère bien qu'adoucie par l'attention que la personne lui portait.

Eden effleura du bout des doigts la marque de morsure à la base de son cou.

- Au final, tu n'étais pas obliger de le faire, répondit Eden en apercevant enfin une ombre perchée sur le rebord de la tour en haut de laquelle il avait grimpée. En particulier en sachant que cela allait changer le cours des événements. Je ne l'aurais jamais su.

- J'avais fait une promesse, acquiesça la voix.

Eden battit brièvement des paupières en croyant apercevoir un battement d'ailes dans le dos de la silhouette en partie fondue dans l'obscurité. Mais cela ne semblait être qu'un mirage.

- Et maintenant ? Que comptes-tu faire, Aleksander ? Questionna la voix.

Un petit rire amer lui répondit.

- Je m'appelle Eden à présent, tu le sais bien. Mes souvenirs d'Aleksander resteront à jamais ceux d'une autre personne.

- Mais tu en connaîtras l'amertume et la tristesse, ajouta la voix.

- Oui, mais aussi le bonheur et la joie bien que ce ne soit pas ce qui prédomine.

- Alors pourquoi avoir fait ce choix ?

- Parce que rien n'est encore terminé. Ils sont toujours là.

Un rire clair s'éleva.

- Eden, le vengeur masqué…

- Ah ah, vraiment très drôle. Je savais que ton humour ne s'améliorerait pas avec les années.

La silhouette sourit tendrement avant de se redresser.

- Bien, jeune Snape. J'ai accompli ma promesse. Mais sache que dans cette vie là, il y aura bien plus que des traîtres à combattre. Nous autres n'avons pas le droit d'intervenir directement sur les événements majeurs. Cependant, tu pourras continuer à compter sur moi pour te guider. Puisses-tu trouver la paix et le bonheur…

L'ombre se fondit dans la noirceur de la nuit sans plus attendre, laissant Eden à sa solitude.

- Bien plus à combattre, dis-tu…

Mais avant qu'Eden n'ait pu commencer à se morfondre, il sentit la chaleur de son corps commencer à augmenter par à coup, rendant ses jambes si tremblantes qu'il du s'agripper au parapet de la tour.

Dans un grognement énervé, il se rassura en se disant qu'il faisait encore nuit. Malheureusement, ses yeux captèrent enfin les quelques timides rayons qui commençaient à faire leur apparition à l'est du château.

- Bien sûr, il fallait que cela arrive maintenant ! Jura-t-il.

Au matin du troisième jour de cours à Poudlard, à six heures et cinq minutes exactement, lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil firent leur apparition dans le ciel frais et clair de septembre, plusieurs étudiants parmi les septièmes années et quelques professeurs se réveillèrent en sursaut à l'appel de leur nature la plus profonde.

Un docile venait enfin de s'éveiller. Et il les appelait.

Tremblant de tout son corps, la sueur perlant sur son front, Eden luttant de toute la force de sa volonté pour retarder sa première transformation. Il descendait les marches le plus vite possible, manquant à chaque marche de basculer dans les escaliers. Mais il n'avait qu'un seul objectif, rejoindre Devhan le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait, ne devait pas se lier à un Lupus maintenant qu'il était presque calice.

Oh, bien sûr, il ne l'était pas encore complètement. Ils n'avaient réalisé qu'une partie de la cérémonie du lien. La morsure et l'échange de sang, ce qui lui avait très probablement sauvé la vie il y a quelques nuits, n'était que le début. Il pouvait à présent choisir de devenir un vampire, avec l'inévitable basculement vers la folie qui l'attendait dans de nombreuses années, de rester à demi-vampire ou devenir calice. Mais il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible.

En tant qu'Aleksander, il avait beaucoup étudié les vampires, qui le fascinaient. C'était pourtant très risqué à son époque et cela lui aurait probablement coûté la vie tôt ou tard même sans faire la connaissance de Devhan.

Son sang pulsait dans ses veines. Il sentait tout son corps protester contre son refus de la transformation. Mais alors qu'il allait s'engouffrer dans un nouveau couloir, se retenant au mur pour plus de stabilité, six loups l'empêchèrent de faire un pas de plus.

Ce fut une odeur délicieuse qui les réveillèrent tous deux exactement au même instant. Devhan tâtonna du bout des doigts l'emplacement froid à ses côtés en grognant, les sourcils froncés. Bien qu'affaibli par l'échange d'une importante quantité de sang avec son compagnon, le vampire ne pensait pas qu'il soit possible que celui-ci puisse sortir de la chambre sans le réveiller.

Prit d'un sursaut d'adrénaline, le russe enfila en vitesse la première chose lui passant sous la main et se dépêcha de rejoindre son compagnon. D'après l'odeur qui envahissait ses narines, la première transformation allait se réaliser d'une minute à l'autre. Et malgré toute sa résignation, maintenant qu'il avait engagé le lien, il n'était plus si enclin à laisser partir son futur calice si celui-ci le voulait bien.

Les yeux gris virèrent immédiatement au jaune et Draco bondit hors de son lit. Il savait que ses anciens camarades de Serpentards, dormant dans le dortoir, étaient plus proches du docile que lui, qui avait sa propre chambre de préfet en chef. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

Un loup gris s'élança dans les couloirs, à la recherche de l'origine de cette fabuleuse odeur.

Eden serra les dents. Les loups ne lui voulaient aucun mal, bien au contraire. Il le savait parfaitement. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'effondra contre le mur de pierre, à bout de souffle. Son épaule le brûla un court instant mais la douleur vint se noyer dans celle qui crispait tout son corps, passant inaperçue.

Un serpent noir, la tête redressée à hauteur des loups, se dressa tout à coup entre le sorcier et les canidés, prêt à le défendre avec toute l'énergie de sa détermination.

- Szeto, siffla doucement Eden avant de serrer sa mâchoire tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de magie le submergeait tentant d'engager sa transformation.

Avant même que le petit serpent n'ait eut le temps de faire usage de son venin, un grand loup gris, aux muscles puissants bondit au milieu du cercle qui s'était formé, faisant face aux autres loups, les menaçant de ses crocs.

Le front brûlant et perlant de sueur, Eden contempla le combat enragé des loups à coup de griffes et de crocs. Le spectacle à la fois sanglant et incroyable fit remonter quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un instinct primitif, à une part de lui qui souhaitait fortement s'accoupler avec le mâle gris, le plus fort, le plus puissant.

A bout de force, gagné par une part de lui-même dont il n'avait jamais pris conscience, Eden se laissa submerger. Et bientôt, à la place d'un adolescent tremblant, se tenait un loup entièrement noir, à l'exception d'une tâche blanche entourant son œil droit, recouvrant l'emplacement de sa cicatrice.

Draco aurait pu avoir des remords, il aurait pu. C'était ses camarades qui gisaient là, à ses pieds. Mais son instinct lui avait dicté sa conduite et ce docile était pour lui, rien que pour lui. Aucun autre lupus de l'école ne le méritait. De toute façon, et le loup souffla fort des narines en un geste brusque de la tête, les autres loups s'en remettraient vite. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait les tuer non plus.

Le serpent noir qu'il reconnu comme celui qui avait maintenu les autres lupus à distance avant son arrivée l'observa d'un regard fixe, étrangement profond. Draco ignorait encore si l'animal serait son dernier rempart avant d'atteindre sa destiné.

Toutefois, après d'intense secondes, Szeto s'abaissa au sol, se contentant de ramper jusqu'au seul autre loup encore debout. C'est alors que le lupus gris pu inhaler profondément, gorgeant son regard de la magnifique créature qui lui faisait face.

Le loup noir, après avoir laissé le petit serpent disparaître sous sa peau, non sans l'avoir remercié mentalement, leva des yeux incertains vers le dominant. Ils se noyèrent alors dans le regard de l'autre, attendant, espérant. Mais alors que les oreilles du gris s'agitèrent d'un petit mouvement brusque, signe qu'il entendait des pas se diriger vers eux, le regard noir scintilla d'émeraudes malicieuse et le loup noir s'élança sans prévenir à travers les couloirs, découvrant pour la première fois les joies d'une course folle dans ce nouveau corps.

_- Que comptez-vous faire, maître ?_ Questionna le serpent, intrigué par la course qui entrainait son maître si loin de son compagnon.

- _Tu l'as senti aussi, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Son odeur vous est complémentaire, c'est votre compagnon…_

Un petit rire mental lui répondit.

_- J'aurais du m'en douter. Rien n'est fait pour me faciliter la vie on dirait. Mais à présent, c'est trop tard pour changer. J'ai fais mon choix il y a plus de cent ans en ignorant quelles en serait les conséquences. Maintenant… je sais. Mais ce ne sera par pour autant que je les laisserais m'avoir aussi facilement._

_- Votre vampire ?_

_- Il sera furieux…_

Eden ricana de nouveau.

_- Mais… peut-être… peut-être que ce sera mieux ainsi. Je sais maintenant, je l'ai enfin compris, qu'il faut suivre son instinct, parce qu'il est guidé par la magie. Et elle ne souhaite que notre bonheur pour autant que l'on puisse l'entendre._

_- Vous êtes devenus sage, maître._

_- Non, je me souviens, c'est différent. Mais merci à toi, Szeto, de me comprendre…_

Eden accéléra encore, entrainant derrière le loup gris qui ne se laissait aucunement distancé, semblant apprécié la fougue du docile bien qu'elle le rendait perplexe. Les yeux émeraudes brillèrent d'amusement lorsqu'un deuxième loup, noir celui-ci les rejoint, talonnant de près le gris.

Les deux loups grognèrent, se montrèrent les crocs, mais ils ne s'affrontèrent pas. Ils ne devaient pas perdre la trace du docile et le laisser finir entre les mains d'un autre lupus.

Draco savait que quelque chose clochait avec cet autre loup. Il semblait plus fort, plus rapide, plus grand…

Son attention retourna rapidement vers le docile. Il grogna en découvrant que celui-ci les entrainait tout droit vers la forêt interdite. Par Merlin, à quoi pensait-il ? C'était certes son lieu de chasse favori mais jamais il n'y aurait risqué son docile, beaucoup trop dangereux.

Pourtant, les trois loups franchirent l'orée de la forêt, disparaissant rapidement au-delà des premiers arbres, là où tous les autres lupus perdirent leurs traces.

Perché nonchalamment sur une branche, une silhouette aux jambes nues dont une aile battait doucement à ses côtés, observa la scène d'un sourire entendu.

- Bonne chance, jeune Snape… murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître silencieusement.

Eden aurait bien rit à gorge déployée tellement la sensation était enivrante, cette course le transportait de joie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été libérer de toutes ses chaînes, de tous ce qui le retenait. Il était libre, libre d'exister comme bon lui semblait, libre de ressentir toutes les sensations anciennes et nouvelles qui l'entouraient, qui l'appelaient.

Soudain une masse grise lui bondit dessus, et ils roulèrent ensemble sur plusieurs mètres, hors d'haleine. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par l'autre loup noir, le plus imposant des deux.

Le gris et le noir, entremêlés, se relevèrent tant bien que mal. Le noir passa un gentil coup de museau dans le cou de son compagnon, sentant une nouvelle fois son odeur. Le troisième loup gronda en apercevant la marque de tendresse, faisant réagir immédiatement le gris qui vient se placé entre lui et le docile, protecteur.

Mais à sa grande surprise, après l'avoir effleuré de tout son long, le docile se dirigea naturellement vers l'autre dominant, frottant affectueusement sa tête contre la sienne.

Confus, Draco avança de quelques pas. Le docile avait le droit de choisir son compagnon, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait les accepter tous les deux. Ils n'avaient même pas encore combattu.

Le grand loup noir grogna dans sa direction, découvrant ses crocs avant de se recevoir un coup de tête du docile. Il l'observa alors avec précaution pendant ce qui sembla des heures à Draco.

Finalement, dans un geste qui semblait à la fois énervé, résigné voir même amusé, le grand loup noir se recula de quelques pas, laissant le docile à égale distance des deux loups. Celui-ci, après les avoir regarder chacun dans les yeux, tapa deux fois de la patte au sol avant de s'éloigner.

Aussitôt, Draco compris. Les deux dominants allaient devoir combattre. Celui qui l'emporterait deviendrait digne d'être le compagnon du docile. Cela lui convenait, d'autant plus qu'il sentait que son adversaire serait à sa hauteur.

_Idiots…_ Pensa Eden en s'éloignant, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Eden pensa qu'il allait vraiment s'ennuyer. Heureusement, son esprit, libéré de toutes contraintes, était à présent à même de vagabonder à travers la forêt. Observant tantôt une licorne mettre bas, puis un centaure abattre une acromentula, tantôt son père, cherchant sa trace dans la forêt, se disputant dans une joute amusée mais inquiète avec Tom et Nastass qui lui assuraient qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne les retrouve pas de si tôt. Et Eden savait que la magie de la forêt les empêcherait des les trouver, du moins pour le moment.

Il explora pendant ce qui lui sembla durée des heures tellement la forêt était grande et si fascinante. Cependant, la brusque secousse de la terre sur laquelle il reposait lui fit brusquement quitter son état de transe, le ramenant à la réalité.

Devant lui, ou plutôt, à ses pieds, deux masses épuisées et plutôt sanguinolentes reposaient.

_Bien sûr, il fallait absolument qu'ils montrent à l'autre qui était celui qui avait les crocs les plus longs_, soupira mentalement le jeune homme. Il sourit cependant, sachant qu'il ne c'était pas trompé.

Le loup noir, le seul encore intact, fit lentement le tour de son compagnon au pelage gris. Le lupus avait fier allure – lorsqu'il n'était pas recouvert de sang, cela allait sans dire – il était puissant, assez puissant pour se mesurer à Devhan. Oh ! Eden ne se faisait pas non plus d'illusion, jamais le lupus n'aurait pu battre le vampire s'ils avaient été tout deux la baguette à la main et surtout, son vampire au meilleur de sa forme. Mais il était tout de même impressionner par la force développée par celui-ci.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'autre loup, riant doucement en passant son museau sous le cou de ce dernier, le faisant gémir dans son sommeil.

_Imbécile, tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Devhan Dimitri Vaslov ! Mais je t'aime quand même, idiot._

Eden s'allongea entre les deux loups épuisés, sachant que leurs blessures n'étaient pas mortelles et que d'ici quelques heures leurs trois magies combinées auraient vite fait d'arranger cela. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Il ne pourrait pas regagner forme humaine avant de s'être lié en tant que Lupus. Ca aussi, ça ne changerait pas, même après plusieurs centaines d'années.

Le loup soupira avant de fermer ses paupières. Ils avaient encore tant de choses à découvrir.

Devhan grogna, arquant son dos douloureux. Son état de vampire, malgré son apparence actuelle, lui rappelait qu'il avait maintenant un presque calice et que le lien n'avait pas été complété. Il lui faudrait du sang incessamment sous peu.

La première chose que firent les deux loups en reprenant leurs esprits fut de chercher du regard leur docile. Le trouvant assoupi entre eux, ils s'observèrent avec précaution sans bouger, par-dessus le corps de celui qu'ils aimeraient chérirent pour la vie.

Devhan ne comprenait pas comment il était seulement possible que sa nature vampirique puisse accepter que son presque calice ait un autre compagnon tout en le pressant de lui-même terminer le lien. Devait-il… partager ? Son esprit se rebellait à cette idée mais sa magie tendait aussi bien vers le lupus que vers Eden. Que devait-il faire ? C'était sa dernière chance d'empêcher l'union des lupus.

Draco pouvait sentir le conflit qui animait l'autre loup. Ce n'était pas un lupus, il le savait à présent. Il avait enfin ressentit, au cours du combat, son aura de mort, son aura de vampire. C'était la forme animagus du vampire. Et cela l'intriguait que le vampire soit justement devenu un loup, comme s'il avait voulu être au plus proche du docile, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Et cela devait être le cas, parce que le buveur de sang ne lui aurait pas disputé le docile s'il n'avait pas déjà un lien avec lui.

_C'est mon vampire… _lui murmura une voix, comme flottant à l'orée de sa conscience. _Je deviendrais son calice lorsque nous aurons finalisé le lien. Et rien ne pourra briser un lien déjà engagé…_

Le lupus recula. C'était le docile, c'était ses pensées qui circulaient dans le noyau de magie qui les entourait.

Draco essaya de formuler une pensée pour qu'elle puisse atteindre l'autre.

_Alors pourquoi m'accepter ?_

_Tu es aussi mon compagnon… Nos magies sont également complémentaires, ma part de Lupus t'a déjà accepter, _répondit le docile en ouvrant les yeux, plongeant ses émeraudes dans le gris orage.

_Mais je ne souhaite pas partager ! _S'indigna Draco.

_Pas plus que moi, et j'ai déjà engagé le lien… _Intervint Devhan, en colère.

_En temps normal, nous aurions eut le temps de nous connaitre, de nous apprivoisez avant que tout cela se précipite… _Eden marqua une pause. La suite lui paraissait soudainement difficile. _Devhan… pardonne moi… j'ai précipité les choses en retrouvant prématurément la mémoire._

_Aleksander ?_

_Non… Aleksander est bien mort ce jour-là, je n'aurais jamais pu me réincarner sinon. J'ai abandonné là-bas tous les sentiments qui me rattachaient au monde des vivants. C'est le prix à payer pour entreprendre le prochain voyage… Mais dans cette vie-là je le savais déjà… Devhan, je suis né docile, il y aura toujours une part de moi, une part de ma magie, qui cherchera son complément, son compagnon. Seul un lupus peut remplir ce rôle. Et comme tous ceux de ton clan, tu sais qu'un seul lupus m'est destiné. C'est celui-ci._

_Pourquoi as-tu un vampire dans ce cas ? _Questionna Draco, étonné.

Ce qu'il entrevoyait dans les véritables implications de la conversation était tout bonnement incroyable.

_Ma part de lupus n'est pas tout ce qui fait mon âme. Ma magie a également été modelée pour s'assembler avec celle de Devhan. Il est aussi mon compagnon, au même titre que toi. La seule différence est que je l'ais rencontré beaucoup plus tôt…_

_Pas assez apparemment… _Marmonna Devhan bien qu'il pouvait être parfaitement entendu par les deux autres.

Les deux autres loups firent comme s'ils avaient rien entendu bien que le gris lui décrocha un regard noir.

_Que faisons-nous maintenant !_ S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

_Ne lui parle pas comme cela, _intervint Devhan en se plaçant devant Eden de manière protectrice.

_C'est de sa faute si on en ait arrivé là, _répliqua le blond sans bouger, découvrant seulement ses crocs. _C'est égoïste de sa part de nous demander de partager !_

_Mais tu n'en ais aucunement obliger, Lupus, _répondit une voix froide.

Un sentiment de colère et de déception envahie soudain les deux loups qui se retournèrent en direction du docile. Sa voix glaciale les fit presque frissonner.

_Comme tu ne souhaite apparemment pas arriver à un quelconque arrangement, je ne me lierais simplement pas à toi. Tu n'es sûrement pas le seul Lupus sur terre bien que tu es celui qui me complétera le mieux. Je ne suis aucunement tenu de me lier à un Lupus et de perpétuer ma race. Cela ne me tuera pas, _conclut-il_._

_Mais tu ne retrouveras jamais ta véritable apparence, _fit remarquer amèrement Draco.

_Le lien avec un Lupus n'est pas l'unique lien qui me permettra de retrouver mon apparence humaine. Si Devhan décide de terminer le lien du calice maintenant, je perdrais ma capacité à prendre ma forme de loup. Je ne serais plus un Lupus à part entière, _expliqua d'une voix sans émotion le docile.

Eden se sentait fatigué. Il se sentait idiot à présent. Comment avait-il pu naïvement croire que deux dominants allaient simplement mettre leur différent de côté pour imaginer plus loin dans le futur. Mais il savait, se rappela-t-il en soupirant. Il savait que c'était loin d'être facile lorsque l'on ne possédait la clairvoyance que l'empathie lui avait apportée.

En observant les deux autres loups songeurs, Eden comprit. Il n'était qu'un égoïste. C'était lui qui ne pouvait pas faire son choix. C'était lui qui refusait de voir la réalité en face. Il ne pouvait pas juste arriver la bouche en cœur et demander à ses deux soupirants de se mettre d'accord et de partager. Il ne pouvait pas – sous prétexte qu'il n'arrivait pas à choisir – juste garder les deux comme un enfant gâté.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les humains se sentent obliger de se contenter d'un seul compagnon, _indiqua une voix sarcastique dans sa tête. _Si ton instinct te dit qu'il faut t'accoupler avec les deux mâles, alors fait-le. Ils finiront bien par trouver un terrain d'entente. Ils ne peuvent pas éternellement se détester sachant qu'ils aiment ou vont aimer la même personne. Ils ont forcement beaucoup de choses en commun._

_Szeto, s'il-te-plaît, _indiqua une voix plaintive. _Je ne peux pas juste…_

_Il a raison…_

_Devhan ?_

_Szeto à raison, _répondit le vampire._ Ce n'est pas un choix égoïste de ta part. C'était notre choix à tout les deux. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu faire de toi mon calice bien avant d'arriver à Poudlard avec ton entière participation._

Le grand loup noir lui donna un gentil coup de museau, plongeant ses yeux bleu dans les émeraudes de son compagnon.

_J'ai également choisit de te proclamer comme docile tout en sentant l'odeur du vampire sur toi, _avoua Draco._ J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure. Je n'ais jamais été préparer à partager. Encore moins quelque chose d'aussi important._

Les regards des deux dominants se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent. Eden ignora s'ils partagèrent ou non des pensées, mais il n'en fut pas témoin.

_M'acceptes-tu comme Lupus ? _Demanda Draco en se retournant sur le dos aux pieds du docile.

Eden prit un instant pour observer le magnifique loup gris qui s'offrait à lui à cet instant. Au sein de leur race, les dociles étaient assez rares pour qu'ils aient une totale liberté de choix vis-à-vis de leur partenaire. Les combats entre Lupus ne permettaient que de prouver leur valeur. Le docile était par la suite toujours libre de préférer le vaincu au vainqueur.

Après avoir rassuré Devhan d'un coup de langue sur le museau, Eden s'approcha avec hésitation du ventre offert, vulnérable à ses crocs. Seul son instinct pouvait lui dicter les gestes. Il voulut maudire à cet instant son père de ne pas l'avoir informé des rituels à réaliser. Il ne souhaitait pas se ridiculiser devant son nouveau compagnon.

La morsure au creux de son aisselle, juste au-dessus de son cœur, fut douloureuse pour Draco, mais moins que celles infligées par Devhan lors de leur combat. Il savait que dorénavant, tout comme son père, il arborait une marque en croissant de lune au-dessus du cœur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était la preuve de son lien avec son compagnon.

Le loup gris se releva d'une roulade, frissonnant en sentant la magie déferlée le long de son échine. Surplombant le docile allongé sur le dos sous lui, il plongea une dernière fois son museau dans sa douce fourrure noire pour se repaître de son odeur avant de le marquer à son tour, rendant leur lien définitif.

Devhan les observait, un pincement au cœur. Ne possédant ni l'empathie ni la clairvoyance d'Eden, il ignorait de quoi serait fait l'avenir. Mais une chose était sûre – et parce que ses prémonitions se révélaient toujours exactes – Eden aura des enfants. Et il ne sera pas seul pour les élever…

_à suivre..._

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Merci pour toutes ses reviews qui n'ont pas cessées malgré le temps entre mes chapitres. Je pourrais vous dire que je suis profondément désolé et que je ne le referais plus mais malheureusement, c'est encore loin d'être le cas. Je ne pourrais publier régulièrement que pendant les mois d'été. Il va falloir vous y faire.

Sur une note plus positive, je suis heureuse que mes personnages vous plaisent. Que pensez vous du mystère (est-ce qu'il ce voit vraiment ?) qui entoure cette histoire ? Des idées ?

Bravo à tous ceux qui avait deviné juste pour le couple principal, je ne peux rien vous cacher. Et toutes mes félicitations et un grand merci à ma petite Silyme qui m'a été dans grand secours…

Bisous à tous

Angel


End file.
